POWERPUFF LEAGUE: Ep01-15 Bane Saga
by Crystal Fenix
Summary: In this 15 chapter story, the Powerpuff Girls will face the most fearsome villain ever in the history of any story. The Powerpuff Girls will have to ally with the Rowdyruff Boys and more in order to defeat this villain. But how will they do it? Please
1. Only the Beginning

The Powerpuff League

created by CrystalFenix

e-mail me at crystalfenix@aol.com

* * *

This is my first fanfic. Please read and review. I hope you like it! Thank you!

Note: I'm trying a new way to write fanfics around here. I've seen a few but I'm writing the fanfic in a novell-type way. And oh yeah, I've seen a few fanfics around here before but they're pretty much all the same (no offense to anybody) so I'm trying something even more different in the plot.

* * *

Episode One: Only the Beginning

Professor Utonium walks down the stairs to his lab followed by the three Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup who are floating behind him one Friday. Professor Utonium is the creator of the Powerpuff Girls and also their mentor. This time, the Professor wants to take a blood sample from each of the girls.

"Why do you need to blood sample?" asks Blossom. Blossom is the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. She's five years old like her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup. Blossom is incredibly smart for her age though which makes her the leader. Blossom is generally moral and caring but her over-sized ego tends to make her over confident. She also knows how to read Chinese!

"Yeah, Professor. Shots hurt!" Bubbles cries. Bubbles is possibly the only one of the three Powerpuff Girls that actually acts her age. She loves to color with crayons, play with fuzzy stuffed animals, and she's also afraid of the dark. Bubbles tends to cry a lot but she is generally passionate for many things. She's also the one Powerpuff that can talk with animals!

"Hmph, Bubbles, you're such a baby! Stop crying about shots!" Buttercup said with a frown on her face. Buttercup is the tomboy of the trio. She loves to tease Bubbles since Bubbles always act like a "baby." Buttercup is also the toughest. She acts tough and rough in order to gain her respect among her sisters. However, she is known to have a soft side which she barely reveals.

"Now, now, girls, don't fight. We'll take the shots quickly and get them over with, okay?" the Professor says with his usual smile. The three walk down the laboratory. As the reach the bottom, they look around to see many beakers and glass tubes with all sorts of liquids in them. There are some that are bubbly, there are some that are boiling, and there are some that are just simply unmentionable. The girls look around as the hover on down. The Professor walks over to a small table with a white sheet over it. Next to him is a smaller table with a few needles and such. "Come over here, girls!" the Professor says. The Powerpuff Girls reluctantly fly over. They are just like any child who is afraid of getting a shot. The Professor takes out one large needle and tests it. He sees that it is fine. "Blossom, you first," the Professor says as he smiles.

"But Professor!" Blossom exclaims seeing the length of the needle. "That needle is huge! Don't you think it's gonna hurt!?" The Professor laughs at Blossom's fear. "I seriously don't see what's so funny," Blossom says as she frowns. The Professor stops laughing but still has a smile on his face. Blossom agrees to take shot. She turns her head away so she won't see the shot. The Professor took her arm and injected the needle into it. Bubbles and Buttercup winced at the sight of the needle entering Blossom's arm. As the Professor takes out the needle, the places a bandage over Blossom's arm. Blossom looks at the bandage and smiles up at the Professor letting him know she's alright. The Professor looks over at Bubbles. "Bubbles, you're next."

"But Professor! I heard that when you take shots, it really really hurts! And you see, the thing is, I don't want to be really really hurt! And if I'm really really hurt, I dunno what's gonna happen!" Bubbles cries. She lets out a scream that makes the room shake a bit. The Professor pats Bubbles on the back. "Now, Bubbles, as long as you don't see the needle, it won't hurt a bit. Will you take the shot now if you don't see the needle?" the Professor asks gently. Bubbles, with a tear in her eye, nods. The Professor places a blindfold over Bubbles' eyes so she wouldn't see. She felt her arm being lifted up for a moment. Afterwards, she felt a bandage being wrapped around it. The blindfold was then removed. Bubbles looks at the bandage and smiles at the Professor like Blossom did. Bubbles and Blossom float over a bit to let Buttercup in. "Buttercup, your turn," the Professor says.

"Hmph, I don't need a stupid blindfold to take a sissy shot!" Buttercup boasts. She sticks out her arm as if she's ready to take a shot. The Professor sighs at Buttercup's bragging. He tests out another needle and injects it into Buttercup's arm. Buttercup begins to frown a bit seeing the needle enter. After it left her arm, a bandage was placed around it. "You know," Buttercup says, "I didn't need the bandage!" The Professor rolles his eyes. Blossom and Bubbles giggle at Buttercup's boasts. Buttercup, annoyed at their giggling, asks the Professor, "What's the blood samples for anyway?"

Blossom and Bubbles stop giggling and wait for an answer. The Professor simply smiles. "It's surprise. Remember that little talk we had about patience? Well, time to put it to test! I'll tell you tomorrow." the Professor says. The three Powerpuff Girls all let out their distress in "aw's" and "darn's" since they were all eager to find out what the blood tests are for.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mojo Jojo is working in his own laboratory. He looks through a microscope while using two electric powered rods on the plate on the microscope. Mojo is looking at what seems to be a cell. The electricity from the rods move the cell around making it lively. Mojo lifts his head up and takes in some air. He looks over to his left where there are three empty tubes filled with a clear light green liquid. He sighs and goes back to his work.

* * *

The Powerpuff Girls left the lab and went back to their usual everyday activities. Since today was Friday, the Professor usually let them stay up late. The Powerpuff Girls got ready bed by changing into their night gowns of respective colors. Bubbles heading towards a table and started drawing pictures with her crayons. Buttercup went to the TV and played a few rounds of Meat Fighter 2. Blossom went to sit down on her pink bean bag chair to read "Conversational Chinese."

Blossom stops her reading for a few seconds after getting bored for once. She stares at the alarm clock next to the Powerpuff Girls' bed. It read 9:37. The Professor would let the girls stay up late but not this late. "Hey, girls!" Blossom calls out to Bubbles and Buttercup. The two stop what they're doing and look at Blossom.

"What's the matter?" Bubbles answered.

"It's 9:37 P.M. now, girls. Don't you think that the Professor would had made us go to bed by now?" Blossom wondered.

"Who cares? He must be really busy and I'm sure he won't mind if we stay up too late..." Buttercup mentions as she drastically presses the buttons of the video game controller in her hand.

"Yeah... I guess you're right," Blossom said. She let out a big yawn and fly over to her bed where she lied down and continued her "Conversational Chinese." Eventually, Blossom read herself to sleep with her face in her book. Bubbles stops drawing for a while and looks at Blossom. Blossom looked rather funny sleeping with a big book smacked right in front of her face. Bubbles couldn't help but to let out a few giggles. Feeling a bit tired, Bubbles yawned. She grabbed Octi on her way flying to the bed and snuggled up next to Blossom. Buttercup, however, continued to play her game of Meat Fighter 2. Suddenly, the TV says, "You Win!" in an electronic voice and Buttercup jumps into the air punching straight up. "Alright!" Buttercup yells. She turns around to look at her sisters but only to find out they're sleeping. Buttercup covers her mouth quickly. She shuts off the game, turns off the light, and closes the door leaving a little crack for the light to go in. Buttercup grabs her "Blankie" on the way over to the bed where she snuggled up right next to Bubbles. Buttercup yawned and slept while the Powerpuff Girls all snuggled up together.

* * *

Mojo is still working in his lab on the cell. As he peers through the microscope, he sees that there isn't only one cell but a total of three. Mojo messes with the cells a bit and he adds in a few drops of water. It causes the cells to swell up. Mojo carefully picks up one of the cells with fine pins so caution enough not to damage it. He places the cell into one of the three tubes filled with liquid. It's the middle tube. As it enters, the liquid slowly change into red. Mojo picks up another cell and places it into the right tube. The liquid slowly changes into green. Mojo picks up the final cell and places it into the left and last tube where the liquid slowly changes into blue.

Mojo hesitates after he's finished placing the cells into the tubes. "In the meantime, I, Mojo Jojo, will continue to work while they, the cells, grow!" Mojo muttered to himself. He sits back down at the table he was at. He pulls out an empty container and started mixing various chemicals into it. He looks darn well that he knew what he was doing. After mixing a bit, Mojo stares out the window. It was a full moon at night. Mojo let out a big yawn and started working on the chemicals again.

* * *

Bubbles wakes up hearing the birds chirping outside. She immediately notices Buttercup's foot right in front of her face. Bubbles immediately flies up and looks around. Blossom still has her face in the book and Buttercup has holding onto her Blankie. Bubbles let out a yawn which woke Blossom and Buttercup up.

"Emmmmppphhh... wha?" Buttercup sounded half asleep. She rubs her eyes and lets out a yawn.

Blossom also lets out a large yawn while rubbing her eyes. Bubbles sees something on Blossom's face. There were backwards Chinese symbols on her face. Buttercup notices too and begins to laugh. Blossom looks confused. "What's so funny?" she asks.

"Your face!" Buttercup laughs as she holds onto her belly.

Blossom frowns. "That wasn't very nice!"

Bubbles flies between Buttercup and Blossom. "Now, Blossom, it's ON your face!" Bubbles explains. "You see, there's a Chinese symbol thingamajiggy on your face."

Blossom looks at her Chinese book which is open. She flies over to the mirror and looks at her face. Blossom lets out a loud gasp and quickly rubs off the Chinese symbol. Buttercup is still laughing. "Buttercup, shut up!" Blossom yells.

Buttercup continues laughing.

"Shut up, Buttercup!" Blossom yells one more time.

"Enough!" Bubbles screams. Buttercup stops laughing. Both Blossom and Buttercup looks at Bubbles. Bubbles puts on a smile. "Why don't we ask the Professor about the blood sample?" Bubbles suggests.

"Yeah, great idea, Bubbles!" says Blossom.

"Let's go check it out!" Buttercup flying out. Blossom and Bubbles follow.

* * *

The Powerpuff Girls hover downstairs and go into the Professor's bedroom. He wasn't there. They then check out the kitchen and the Professor wasn't there either. The girls then go to the lab and the Professor surprisingly wasn't there. The girls finally go into the training room and see the Professor working on the machinary that projects the holograms used during training.

"Morning, Professor!" Blossom greets.

"Good morning!" Bubbles says sweetly.

"Morning!" Buttercup says with a slight yawn.

The Professor, surprised, stops what he's doing and faces the girls. "Good morning, girls. I see you're up and early!" the Professor says.

"Professor, can you tell us about the blood samples?" Blossom asks.

"Yeah, you said you'd tell us today!" Bubbles continues.

"So... let's hear it!" Buttercup finishes for her sisters.

The Professor laughs. "It looks like your curiosity got the best of you," the Professor teases them. "Well, since you're all wondering, I might as well start from the beginning." He turns and presses a button at the machines that control the holograms. The girls fly over next to the Professor to get a better view. The hologram displays a strand of DNA. "Here, girls, are your DNA, the building blocks of your body!" the Professor says. "You see, each of you have similar DNA but there's little difference among you three." The Professor presses a button. The hologram zooms in and displays a magnified part the DNA. It splits into three parts. The middle one has a unique pink part. The left one has a unique blue part. The right on has a unique green part. "You see? Your blood samples show the unique parts."

Buttercup folds her arms. "Yeah yeah. I'm pretty sure that we knew we were a bit different. You didn't have to tell us that!"

The Professor laughs. "That's not all, girls!" He turns and presses a button. It magnifies the unique parts even more. "You see girls, in this little unique area of your DNA's, thousands and thousands of new abilities are among you three girls. There are plenty of new abilities waiting for you to discover them."

"Wow! Does that mean we have powers only one of us can use?" Bubbles asks.

"Precisely," the Professor says in his happy tone. The Professor presses another button. The holograms are replaced with frozen shots of Buttercup spinning in a tornado, Blossom breathing Ice Breath, and Bubbles executing her Sonic Scream. "Here, are examples of the unique abilities inside that part of the DNA. You have already discovered these and I'm sure you'll discover much more." Suddenly, the Professor's tone drops into worry. "But what if it takes too long to find the new discoveries? What if you girls face something or someone very powerful?" the Professor states.

"No problem, with my leadership, we can take on any of the villains in Townsville!" Blossom says confidently. Bubbles and Buttercup glare at her for a second and then their eyes return to the holograms.

"Girls, who was the most powerful villain or villains that you've faced?" the Professor asks in a worried tone.

Blossom begins to ponder and so does Bubbles and Buttercup. "I know!" Buttercup shouts. "It's Fuzzy Lumpkins!"

"Wrong," the Professor replies. He displays a hologram of Buttercup bashing away Fuzzy effortlessly.

"I know!" Bubbles yells. "It's the Sedusa!"

"Wrong," the Professor says. He displays a hologram of Bubbles poudning away Sedusa as she goes flying through the building.

"I know!" Blossom says confidently. "It's HIM, the cruelest of the cruelest, the evilest of the evilest..."

"Wrong," the Professor says. The girls' eyes pop wide open. "Here's why..." the Professor says. He presses a button and it goes the Powerpuff Girls mercilessly beating HIM to the ground as HIM yelps for surrender. "Besides, his plots suck..." the Professor said.

"Then, who was the most deadly villain we ever fought?" Blossom asks waving her arms up and down.

"The Rowdyruff Boys!" the Professor says.

"THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!?" the girls yell.

"They were easy to beat up!" Buttercup yells.

"Yeah, all you have to do is be nice to them," Bubbles continues for Buttercup.

"And to defeat them is simply as easy as kissing them!" Blossom finishes.

"You don't understand, girls," the Professor says. "Watch." He presses a button. It shows a hologram of the Powerpuff Boys flying at the Powerpuff Girls. The red Rowdyruff Boy knocks down Blossom. Seeing this, Blossom frowns. Then, the hologram switches to the blue Rowdyruff Boy and he knocks down Bubbles. Seeing this, Bubbles also frowns. Finally, the hologram switches to the green Rowdyruff Boy knocking down Buttercup. Buttercup also frowns. "You see, girls..." The Professor looks at the girls frowning at him. "Uh, don't worry! You see, girls, if they haven't been made of snips, snails, a puppy dog's tail, and toilet water..."

"TOILET WATER!?" Blossom screams out. "Yuck! I've kissed toilet water!" She begins to spit.

Bubbles and Buttercup also begins to spit hearing Blossom's remark. "Thhhpppbbb!!!" Bubbles spits with her tongue sticking out. "Ppphhhhhttttbbbb!!!" Buttercup spits as if she's launching a missile.

Professor Utonium simply stares at his girls spitting for a while. He decides to continue his explanation while they spit. "You see, if they haven't been made of snips, snails, a puppy dog's tail, and toilet water, they wouldn't be completely evil. But since they are, their brains are tuned in with doing activities that are evil and receiving activities that are evil. But since you've been nice to them, their brain was led into confusion. This confusion went through their bodies causing them to explode back into the ingredients they're made of."

Blossom stops spitting. "So what you're saying is if they weren't made of everything evil, they wouldn't explode?"

"Precisely!" the Professor says.

Bubbles also stops spitting. "And then they wouldn't be beaten so they'd beat us up!" Bubbles begins to tear a bit.

"Yes, that's right."

Buttercup stops spitting. "But the bright side is... we wouldn't have to kiss toilet water!" Buttercup begins to spit again followed by Blossom and Bubbles.

The Professor looks at his girls spitting once again. "Well, if they were created with Chemical X instead of toilet water, their strength would match that of yours..." the Professor says. Blossom stops spitting and looks at the Professor. "What I mean is, if the toilet water compound is replaced with Chemical X, their strength and your strengths would be equal."

Blossom frowns a bit. "But then, we wouldn't have to worry!" she says.

"No quite," the Professor says. He presses another button. It shows an atom of some sort. "Here is the Chemical X base molecule. It's power and energy is constant." He presses another button. This time, it shows the Chemical X molecule glowing. "But... if the Chemical X molecule is enhanced, the power and energy won't be constant and will, instead, grow more!" the Professor says.

Bubbles pulls on the Professor's sleeve. "But what's this got to do with the boys?"

"Bubbles, honey, if Mojo Jojo recreates the Rowdyruff Boys with this molecule, the Rowdyruff Boys will no doubt overpower you," explains the Professor.

"Then what are you going to do? Just sit there?" Buttercup frowns.

"No, that's why I needed those blood samples. It was to give you girls the ability to grow more powerful and discover your newer abilities faster!" the Professor says. The girls all nod.

"Well, when do we get this stuff?" Buttercup asks excited to become stronger.

The Professor laughs. "Hahaha! I haven't even found out how to do it yet! But I'll be working on it!" The girls' hopes are down. "Well, girls, I'll see later! I'll be in my lab!" the Professor says as he exited the training room after shutting down the holograms.

There was a long silence but Buttercup's yawn broke it. "I'm going back to bed," Buttercup says. She flies out.

"I'll be taking a bath," Bubbles says. She flies out, too.

"I might as well continue my Chinese," Blossom says to herself. She also flies back out.

* * *

HIM watches through the monitor in his lair. He is sitting on his red couch with his legs crossed. He has on a very large frown. "Oh, so that Professor thinks he can make them stronger, eh?" HIM says in his feminine voice. "Well, not if I can make one stronger first..." HIM stands up and raises his lobster claw. "I'll show them what I'm all about. First, they make fun of me as for being not the most powerful villain. Second, they think those pip-squeak Rowdyruff Boys are stronger..." HIM teleports to the side of a table with a red cloth over it. "Well, I might as well make them a pleasant surprise..."

HIM lifts up both of his lobster claws. "I'll add in mist!" HIM says out loud. A cloud of white mist appears and swirls around itself into a white ball. "Mist, it's so dense that you cannot see its true power..." The white ball of mist glows white a bit. "Next, I'll add in smoke..." HIM says. Black smoke suddenly appears over the mist ball and begins to circle around it. The smoke begins to close in and merges with the mist ball making it a grayish color. "Smoke, the ever spreading force which will continue all over the world..." HIM says. The grayish ball of mist and smoke glows a bit gray. "Then, I'll add in acid!" Suddenly, a pot of clear acid begins to pour into the cloud. The cloud begins to take shape that similar to a Powerpuff. "Acid, it continues to consume no matter how much it has taken in..." HIM mutters. HIM then drives his lobster claw straight into the ground causing some red hot lava to come out. His lobster claw picks up a large amoung and he pours it over the cloud. "And finally, lava... So powerful that it cannot be destroyed!" HIM changes into his evil voice and roars with laughter as the cloud begins to shape itself.

The cloud swirls and swirls and a large white flash occurs. A figure stands where the cloud was. It appears to be a boy. He has black hair that is very similar to that of Trunks's first haircut from DBZ. He has grayish evil-looking eyes. He had an evil smile. He had a gray shirt with medium length sleeves. He had on black pants with a gray sash tied around his waste. He had on a black bandana around his neck, and he has a black cape on his back. In his right hand, the boy holds a double sided sword known as a swallow(as if two swords were placed together with the blades pointing in opposite directions). The two blades the sword are each a glowing black plasma. "My name... is Bane," the boy says in an evil voice. It sent a chill down HIM's spine when he heard it.

"My son," HIM said in his feminine voice, "you will continue to grow more powerful with every ounce of blood that you take in. The life which you absorb will take the owner's power and give it to you! Hence, you'll become ever more powerful!" HIM switches into his evil voice. "Together, we'll rule the world! You'll be more powerful than everyone! Your thirst for power will forever grow!!!" Bane simply smirks.

"That's only true but for me," Bane says. He flies up to HIM and stabs HIM in the chest with his swallow weapon. Bane holds his swallow there as he begins to drain HIM of his power and life. "Fool, I don't care about ruling the world. You are right about my forever growing thirst for power." Bane sticks the swallow deeper into HIM's chest. HIM desperately tries to pull out the weapon. "But it's going to cost you your puny life..." Bane says with an evil smile on his face. "Your immortality will become mine..." Bane realses the weapon and HIM's life force is being sucked away into Bane. HIM lets out beams of black light which shoot from every direction. The beams of black light are redirected and enter Bane. "Ah... the immortality..." Bane says as the black light enter him. "It feels so good to be immortal... But, I want more..." The black light stops coming from HIM. Bane stares at HIM's empty body. HIM was no more.

Bane closes his eyes and smiles. "The underworld is simply mine but that's not what I want... I want more power..." Bane lets out an evil laugh that's evil enough to make anyone shiver.

* * *

Mojo looks at the three tubes. In each of them, the cells have taken shapes to that of the Rowdyruff Boys. In the middle tube, there is one that resembles the red Rowdyruff Boy. In the left tube, there is a resemblance of the blue Rowdyruff Boy. In the right tube, the green Rowdyruff Boy is to be seen. The boys are lacking any clothes but that's only normal. Mojo looks at his creations with a smile. "I, Mojo Jojo, am finally going to ressurect the Rowdyruff Boys, which I have created to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. But the couldn't destroy the Powerpuff Girls which means I, Mojo Jojo, will have to ressurect them to do so again!"

Mojo reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small container. He turns the container around to reveal the words "Chemical Y" on it. "With this, the Rowdyruff Boys will become stronger than ever again!" Mojo says. "They, the Rowdyruff Boys, should already be because they are created genetically this time, instead of using snips, snails, and a puppy dog's tail, which I've used to create them before. This time, the Rowdyruff Boys, my creations, will be more stable and will not explode to such techniques such as kissing, which the Powerpuff Girls used to destroy my boys hence making me have to recreate them!" Mojo Jojo looks at the Chemical Y. "This, Chemical Y, was made from Chemical X but was enhanced so the Rowdyruff Boys, the ones who will destroy the Powerpuff Girls for me, will grow more powerful!"

Mojo Jojo grabs a small set of portal stairs. He moves over to the tubes and places an equal amount of Chemical Y into each of them. "Now, all I have to do is simply wait for them to awake..."

* * *

"Buttercup, Buttercup, wake up!" Blossom said as she pushed Buttercup around who was still in bed. Blossom and Bubbles are all dressed up.

Buttercup opens one eye and looks at the alarm clock. It said 10:29. Buttercup closed her eye but said to Blossom, "Blossom, it's 10:30 and it's Saturday! Lemme sleep a bit longer!" Buttercup moaned.

Bubbles watched Blossom get angry. Blossom slowly soothed herself and then said to Buttercup, "Buttercup, it is our duty as super heroines to be ready in case something happens to Townsville."

Buttercup groaned. "But Blossom, it's Saturday! Villains don't usually attack on Saturday!"

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled. "You know darn well that any villain can attack in just about any minute! Get changed this instant!"

Bubbles didn't say a thing. She watched Buttercup get up, glare at Blossom, fly out of the room leaving her green streak and fly back in all dressed. "There, happy?" Buttercup groaned.

* * *

Bane teleported to the outskirts of Townsville. He looked at Townsville while hovering in mid-air. "HIM had the ability to summon monsters and make them wreck harvoc," Bane said to himself. "But now, I possess the ability... Let's see what kind of rodents HIM has..." Bane lifts both his hands up with his swallow weapon in his right hand. "Come forth, TITAN OF HARVOC!!!" Bane yells.

Suddenly, the ground shakes and a large arm bursts through. A giant storms out of the ground. The giant Titan lets out a large roar as if it just woke from a ten thousand year slumber. The giant looks around and sees Bane looking at him. Bane puts down his hands and smiles at the Titan. The Titan looks at Bane a bit. "You, NOT MASTER!!!" the Titan yells.

"That's right," Bane says. "I'm not your master! In fact, your master is gone!" Bane holds up his swallow weapon. "This, this is what I used to finish your master!" Bane lets out an evil laugh.

The Titan looks at the swallow weapon. "I know now, master die. You, new master! I, Titan, will obey master!" The Titan kneels and bows to Bane. Bane continues to laugh. Suddenly, he stops and he raises his hands again. "COME FORTH, EFREET OF FLAMES, ICEWORLF OF COLDNESS, THUNDERSNAKE OF LIGHTNING!!!" Bane yells.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake again. Flames burst out and a large brown demon-like creature appears. It has a ram's horns on its head, and it has sharp claws. The creature, known as an Efreet, lets out a roar. Next to it, a large white wolf bursts out. It has a blue mane and a blue streak on its back. The IceWolf lets out a loud howl. Next the Titan, the ground shoots straight up with electricity. A large snake appears with lightning spinning around it. The ThunderSnake lets out a loud hiss.

Bane looks at the four creatures. "Bow down to me, your new master! HIM, the former master, is NO MORE!!!" Bane says as he lifts the swallow high up into the air. The creatures do what it seems like bowing down to Bane. Bane turns and faces Townsville. "There, my minions, there. Prove yourself worthy to me by leveling that city!" Bane says.

* * *

The hotline rings at the Powerpuff Girls' room. Blossom immediately answers. "Hello? Mayor? FOUR MONSTERS attacking Townsville? Right, on our way!" Blossom slams down the receiver. She turns to her sisters. "You know what to do!"

Bubbles and Buttercup, who are staring at Blossom, nod. The three fly out through the roof but much to their surprise, they are hit by a powerful force and are shot down to the ground leaving small craters.

Blossom opens her eyes slowly to see a large snake towering over her. Her eyes immediately dart open. "Girls! Watch out!" she screams. Bubbles and Buttercup open their eyes and see the large ThunderSnake towering above them. The ThunderSnake dips its head back and then catapults it straight at the girls. The Powerpuff Girls fly out of the way before the ThunderSnake would have hit them.

The ThunderSnake immediately got back up and swung its tail at the Powerpuff Girls knocking them into the ground again. Blossom goes straight into the street while Bubbles and Buttercup land hard into the sidewalk. The ThunderSnake dips its head back again. However, this time, lightning surrounds the ThunderSnake and it fires balls of electricity at the girls. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are all electricuted and scream out rather loudly. When the electricity wore off, they immediately flew backwards and towards their house while facing the ThunderSnake.

"Girls!" Blossom yells. "Heat vision!" The Powerpuff Girls squint their eyes and heat rays shoot out at the snake. The ThunderSnake is pushed back a bit but its thick carapace protected it from the heat. The ThunderSnake uses its tail to whip the girls again causing them to fall to the ground close to the craters made earlier.

The girls are out for a few seconds and they weakly open their eyes to look at the ThunderSnake which is towering over it. The snake hisses incredibly loud to menance the girls. The girls seemed a bit weakened...

* * *

Will this be the end of the Powerpuff Girls? What will happen to Townsville with the four fiends running around? What's going to happen with Mojo and the Rowdyruff Boys? Will the Professor finish his formula for buffing the girls soon? Find out, next time, on the Powerpuff League!

TO BE CONTINUED...

I hoped you liked it. Please read and review. Don't worry, I won't be offended by any reviews. And oh yeah, I know the names of the Rowdyruff Boys. Don't worry. They'll be mentioned the next episode!

[end of file]

****

Note: If you do review this chapter, please place something like (chapter 1) in the actual review since there's all this confusion going around. I'm only asking as a favor. Thank you.


	2. Direct Contact

The Powerpuff League

created by CrystalFenix

e-mail me at crystalfenix@aol.com

* * *

Last time, we learned that Professor Utonium is trying to create a formula to make the Powerpuff Girls more powerful. Meanwhile, Mojo Jojo is trying to recreate the Rowdyruff Boys through genetics and a new Chemical Y. HIM, seeing that the Professor is trying to make the Powerpuff Girls more powerful, decides to create a puff of his own. Coming out of mist, smoke, acid, and hot lava, Bane emerged but only to rob HIM of his powers and his life. Bane, after getting rid of HIM, decides to put his new powers to test by summoning four fiends to level Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls decide to take action but are stopped by the ThunderSnake that Bane summoned.

* * *

Episode Two: Direct Contact

The ThunderSnake hissed as it stalks the Powerpuff Girls who are at their feet. Blossom slowly gets up while shaking a bit. The same goes for Bubbles who is also letting out some tears. Buttercup holds onto her left arm while getting onto her feet. They look at the ThunderSnake which soars over them.

"That hurt!" Bubbles cries. "You're a mean bully!" Bubbles flies at the ThunderSnake giving it a few rounds of punches and kicks.

"C'mon, Buttercup, we can't let Bubbles do it alone! She'll need help in fighting it!" Blossom says as she turns to Buttercup. Both of the girls zing out of their position and began to pound on the ThunderSnake. The ThunderSnake, after taking a few hits from each of the Powerpuff Girls, swings its mighty tail at the girls knocking them down again. It dips its head and releases more electrical balls of lightning at the girls.

Professor Utonium quickly opens the door to his house to find out what's happening. Much to his surprise, he sees a large electrical snake attacking his girls, the Powerpuff Girls! Professor Utonium lets out a large scream at the frightening image of the large snake. He looks over at the girls who are currently electricuted. "Girls!" the Professor yells. He pulls out of his pocket a gun and points at the snake. He fires three bullets at the snake. Each of them score a direct hit but not damaging the carapace of the snake one bit. The snake turns to face the Professor. The Professor, immediately frightened, slams the door and begins to hide behind it. "Dang, I'm such a coward!" the Professor says to himself as he slumps down.

Blossom, seeing the snake's attention is directed to the house, decides to launch a back attack. "Girls, quick! Back attack!" Blossom says as the electricity wears off. Bubbles and Buttercup immediately jump in following Blossom as she flies at the ThunderSnake. They each land a hard kick at the back of the snake's head knocking it over the house by half a mile. The girls immediately zip to the snake while the snake is downed. "Powerpuff Girls, heat vision again but FULL POWER!" Blossom yells. The girls' eyes began to fire up and they launch powerful beams of red at the snake while it is down. The snake lets out a cry of pain. Suddenly, the snake begins to pull electricity through itself and launches electric bolts in every direction. It manages to hit the Powerpuff Girls which are temporarily stunned. While they were stunned, the ThunderSnake gets back up and faces the girls.

Buttercup, the first to regain herself, let out a war cry and fly directly at the snake before it could do anything else. She landed a few punches and kicks on the snake sending it back a few "steps." (Hey, it's a snake!) Blossom and Bubbles regain themselves and help out Buttercup a bit in attacking the ThunderSnake.

* * *

The Titan is trashing many of Townsville's buildings. He scooped up a few cars and scrunched them in his bare hands. He laughs as the people around quickly flee from his presence. The Titan stomps onto the ground causing a large rift. The rift slowly heads towards Volcano Mountain, where Mojo's laboratory is.

Mojo, who is looking through through his large telescope, sees the large rift slowly heading towards his hide out. He turns around to see the three tubes containing the Rowdyruff Boys in them. "Curses..." Mojo said. He knew that the Rowdyruff Boys won't wake yet. Mojo looked at his vehicle that he usually uses to menance Townsville with. Yep, it's the one that looks like a Jetson's car with two arms sticking out. Mojo plops himself into the vehicle. "I can only take two Rowdyruff Boys with me meaning that two are safe and one is risked. That is because I only have two mechanical arms meaning I can only take Two Rowdyruff Boys," Mojo quickly mutters. He stops himself since he knows that if he took too long, he's history. Mojo looks at his Rowdyruff Boys. "Curses..." he mutters again. He grabs the blue and green Rowdyruff Boys. "Brick," Mojo says to the red Rowdyruff Boy who he knew couldn't hear him, "you're the strongest of the three. I hope you can take the risk..."

With that, Mojo flew off carrying the two Rowdyruff Boys. The red Rowdyruff Boy stayed in his container as the rift heading towards the hide out. The hide out broke into pieces by tumbling into the rift. The containing holding the red Rowdyruff Boy fell to the side close the rift. Surprisingly, it stood straight up and didn't break at all. The Chemical Y flowing around the Rowdyruff Boy is still moving.

* * *

Bubbles continues her punching along with her sisters on the ThunderSnake. Growing a little tired, Bubbles slides back a bit and decides to unleash a Sonic Scream. Inhaling lots of air, Bubbles is ready. Blossom and Buttercup immediately see what Bubbles is doing. "Bubbles! No!" Buttercup yells. Blossom also yells at Bubbles, "Don't do it, Bubbles!" Bubbles unloads probably the loudest Sonic Scream ever in her life. Blossom and Buttercup clutch onto their ears. The ThunderSnake however, takes its tail and whips them down to the ground. Bubbles immediately stops her Sonic Scream especially since she's going straight towards the ground. As the Powerpuff Girls went "ka-plop" onto the ground, Blossom slowly says, "Bubbles, snakes are deaf!" Bubbles, weakened, lets out a soft, "Oh..." The ThunderSnake dips its head back to unleash another set of lightning balls.

Buttercup, however, wasn't weakened so much. She gets up and just as the lightning balls are shot, she spins into her greenish tornado. The lightning balls ricochet off the tornado and go flying into the air. The ThunderSnake, somewhat surprised of its attacking failing, does not notice that Buttercup is heading straight toward its head. Buttercup unleashes an extremely strong punch sending the snake flying back. If it weren't for the snake's incredible weight, it probably would have flown around the world! As the snake goes tumbling down, Blossom and Bubbles immediately get up. At the same time, the snake pulls itself back together and gets up also. However, Bubbles gets the initiative and attacks the snake's stomach (uh... you know what I mean). Blossom inhales a bit and right before she exhales, Bubbles sees what she's doing and flies out of the way. Blossom unleashes her Ice Breath and freezes the ThunderSnake inside one VERY large ice cube.

The ThunderSnake, it seems, can't break out of the ice. The Powerpuff Girls let out a large sigh being relieved. "Boy, what a fight!" Blossom said looking at her sisters. Bubbles, who was completely exhausted, didn't say a thing, and Buttercup just stood there looking at the ThunderSnake inside the ice expecting it to break out in any moment.

* * *

Bane watches from a distance the fight between the ThunderSnake and the Powerpuff Girls. He smirks while looking at the Powerpuff Girls. "They'll provide excellent power for me to drain..." Bane said to himself. He raises his swallow weapon high up into the air. Flames suddenly burst around it making the swallow's blades mighty flamey. "But," Bane says, "those girls can easily take out HIM judging from their power. I must not be rash or else I'd be done for..." Bane looks at his flaming swallow. "And I shall start preparing for those girls right now!" Bane instantly teleports into a white light.

* * *

Mike Believe, the young boy with the imaginary friend incident, started running from the harvoc that was happening in Townsville. Behind him is the giant Efreet spitting fire into every which direction. Mike was planning on going to the Powerpuff Girls' house earlier to hang out with Bubbles but his plans were somewhat changed. The Efreet suddenly spits flames into Mike's direction. Mike trips and the flames go bursting through over his head slightly missing him. With a strand of hair on fire, Mike tries to put it out by jumping and brushing his head. However, he tripped again but down a hill. Mike rolled and rolled while his face was covered with dirt. The orange shirt he had on that day was somewhat brown now. He stands up after he finishes his rolling. "Aw, man, Mom's gonna kill me!" Mike said looking at his dirty shirt. Suddenly, flames blast over him. "If I live, that is..." Mike mutters.

Suddenly, something caught Mike's attention. In front of him is the tube with Brick, the red Rowdyruff Boy, inside of it. Mike looks at the transparent but red liquid moving about Brick. He looked in awe. However, another burst of flames snapped him back into his senses. Without knowing what he's doing, he starts dragging the tube with him off into a "safer" area. Flames continue to fly through the air setting buildings on fire.

* * *

Princess watches from her bedroom window the IceWolf freezing a majority of Townsville. She is dressed up in her golden yellow Powerpuff Suit that she's used before. Her fists are clenched as if she's ready to take on anything. However, she's a bit disappointed since the IceWolf is nowhere near here and she knows darn well that she shouldn't attack the IceWolf head on. Even if she would have, the thickened ice on her window would probably take a while to break. Princess would've used one of her missiles but she wouldn't think about wasting one PRECIOUS missile.

"That stupid poo-poo wolf, come over here and fight me!" Princess said impatiently. Suddenly, the ceiling to her room bursts open and snow begins to fill up the room. Mojo Jojo is seen in his vehicle carrying the two Rowdyruff Boys he's had with him. Princess loses her fighting anxiety and wonders what the heck is going on. "Mojo?" Princess says raising her eyebrow. Mojo jumps out of his vehicle and immediately goes to Princess. "Princess, I, Mojo Jojo, am sorry to have broken your room a bit. It is a good reason that I broke your room, in which, I am sorry for. Over there is my vehicle and the Rowdyruff Boys which I, Mojo Jojo have recreated to destroy the Powerpuff Girls..." Mojo said but he is cut off by Princess.

"Yeah, yeah!" the Princess rudely cuts off Mojo. "But who are those 'Rowdy' geeks over there?" She points at the two Rowdyruff Boys who are still in their tubes.

Mojo points at the blue Rowdyruff Boy. "That is Boomer." He then points at the green one. "That is Butch!"

Princess steps forward to take a closer look at the Rowdyruff Boys. "Hey, they look just like the Powerpuff Girls! But something's missing, where's that pink-poo-poo brain's counterpart?" Princess rudely asks.

Mojo decides to explain everything. (I won't bother writing it out since I don't want you to stay up all night.)

* * *

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup take a break, while floating in mid-air, to regain their energy before they go and fight the other three monsters wrecking Townsville. They figured that the other three might be just as well hard as this ThunderSnake. However, Bane teleports in front of them with his flaming swallow. Without a word, Bane heads straight towards the Powerpuff Girls with his swallow in a position as if he's ready to stab something. The Powerpuff Girls immediately split but Bane continues to go back. He heads straight towards the ThunderSnake with his flaming swallow. With a few slashes, the ThunderSnake is freed and it lets out a loud hiss. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are stunned to see the ThunderSnake freed again.

Right before the ThunderSnake would have attacked the girls, Bane stabs it with his swallow. The snake screams in pain while its electricity is drawn into Bane. Bane just keeps an evil smile on his face while taking the snake's power. The Powerpuff Girls watch in shock (no pun intended) the snake in such pain. Suddenly, the ThunderSnake doesn't give off any electricity for Bane to drain. It plops to the ground after Bane released his swallow from the snake. The Powerpuff Girls are speechless while looking at the dead ThunderSnake. Bane shrinks his swallow and pockets it. He looks at the girls. "Well well well, I don't think we've met yet," Bane says in a voice not so evil.

The Powerpuff Girls look at Bane with a bit of surprise. "W-who are you?" Bubbles asks timidly. Buttercup pushes Bubbles aside and yells, "Or WHAT are you!" Buttercup looks a bit suspicious at Bane.

Bane simply laughs. "Hahaha! You can call me, Bane," Bane says. "What am I, you ask? Heh heh..." Bane chuckles a bit while shrugging. "I am your downfall," Bane says in a horribly evil voice that brought a chill down Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup's spines.

Blossom pulls her sisters back a bit. "Becareful, this guy's strong," Blossom warns Bubbles and Buttercup. Bubbles goes and hides behind Blossom's back. Buttercup puts up a fighting stance. Bane looks at them somewhat amused. After taking in a breath, Blossom says to Bane, "Why are you doing this!? And who are you, really!?"

Bane looks at Blossom and smiles an evil smile. "I'm doing this because this is my destiny. I am destined to become the strongest being in this world!" Bane hesitates for a second. "I am Bane, the son of HIM!" The Powerpuff Girls' eyes shoot open. "You see, HIM created me to help him conquer this world. He created me so that I can simply take the power of life of anything while making me much stronger!" Bane lifts both of his fists. "Allow me to demonstrate!" Suddenly, Bane is surrounded by lightning that is circling around him. His fists are circled with lightning also. "The ThunderSnake which you've just fought... well, he's dead." Bane smiles an even more evil smile. "And all his powers are mine!" Bane shoots out a large beam of lightning from both of his hands. The Powerpuff Girls are shot back. "You see, I summoned the four creatures to attack Townsville. That means I can easily take them back. But you know what? I won't... Instead, I rather take their powers!"

The Powerpuff Girls screamed in pain as they hit the ground. Blossom recovers but not completely and stands up. "H-h-how are you doing this?" Blossom weakly asks. Bane looks at Blossom with a bit of interest. He laughs evilly before answering. "I..." Bane says, "am doing this WITH PLEASURE!!!" He raises his left hand and a ball of lightning appears over it. He throws the ball of lightning at Blossom. Blossom flies straight up into the air but only to find out that the ball of lightning is following her like a homing missile. Blossom continues to fly while shooting her eye beams at the ball of lightning hoping to disable it. However, the lightning sphere evades the beams as if it has some artificial intelligence. Blossom continues to go and evade the ball while shooting more lasers at it.

Buttercup recovers a bit and begins to pick up Bubbles, who is a bit unconscious. Bubbles slowly wakes. She sees Buttercup. Buttercup watches Blosoom continuously try to evade the lightning ball while attempting to destroy it. A frown appears over her face as she watches her sister in trouble. Bubbles turns to look at where Buttercup was looking at. Seeing Blossom in such distress, Bubbles also becomes furious. She sees Bane laughing evilly at Blossom. Bubbles turns to Buttercup. "Buttercup!" Bubbles says. "You go help Blossom while I distract that mean bully!" Buttercup, surprised at Bubbles speaking to her, nods. Bubbles flies in front of Bane who immediately stops laughing. She lets out a Sonic Scream causing him to clench his ears. Buttercup immediately flies to help Blossom. She spins into her tornado and takes away the lightning ball following Blossom. Blossom, relieved once more, thanks Buttercup, "Thanks a bunch, sis! Now, it's time to get Bane!"

Bubbles, who is still in front of Bane letting loose her Sonic Scream, takes advantage of the situation by stopping and throwing a combination of punches at Bane. Bane is unaffected and back fists Bubbles straight at Blossom and Buttercup who catch her preventing her from going back furthur. Bane looks at Bubbles with a frown. He looks seriously pissed. "You little brat!" he yells. Blossom and Buttercup glare at Bane. Bane scratches his head and lets out an evil smile. "Now that I've made my introduction, perhaps you make yours," Bane says. "After all, you still didn't say who you exactly are!"

Blossom lets go of Bubbles who Buttercup is still holding onto. She hovers in front of them. "We are the Powerpuff Girls!" Blossom yells. "We fight for justice and for the protection of the people of Townsville!" Blossom frowns angrily at Bane. "And we're gonna destroy YOU!!!"

Bane simply laughs. "Do you seriously think you could destroy me? All I have to do is just simply suck your powers out along with your life!" Bane says. "But I admire you for your courage..." Bane takes out his swallow and enlarges it bringing it back to normal size. "This weapon is what I use to engulf your powers!" Bane simply laughs again. "Pitiful mortals, you never realize that you HAVE to die. No matter what, you HAVE to! I, being immortal, shall live on forever growing more and more powerful!"

Blossom is enraged. "Stupid! Nobody lives on forever! Even HIM, who is so powerful and immortal, is now dead! All you did was just continue his life from there! You will soon fall!" Blossom yells. She flies at Bane with her fists clenched and ready to fight.

* * *

How will the outcome of the fight between Blossom and Bane turn out? When will the two Rowdyruff Boys, Boomer and Butch awaken? What will happen to Mike Believe and Brick? Quick, Professor! Finish up that formula to make the Powerpuff Girls more powerful! Find out, next time, on the Powerpuff League!

TO BE CONTINUED...

[end of file]

****

Note: If you do review this chapter, please place something like (chapter 2) in the actual review since there's all this confusion going around. I'm only asking as a favor. Thank you.


	3. Loved Ones Lost

The Powerpuff League

created by CrystalFenix

e-mail me at crystalfenix@aol.com

* * *

Last time, we learned that Mojo Jojo was capable of escaping with only two Rowdyruff Boys in the incident with the Titan. He left behind Brick, the leader and the red Rowdyruff Boy, knowing that Brick is capable of handling himself. Flying to Princess's room, Mojo hides there with Princess and the two remaining Rowdyruff Boys until they awaken. Meanwhile, Mike Believe was going to the Powerpuff Girls' house. He was forced to make a change of plans. However, he discovered Brick, who is still in his tube, and took him off to a safer place. Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls faced off the ThunderSnake. Blossom used her Ice Breath to freeze the snake into a block of ice. However, Bane appeared, freed the snake, and took its powers. The Powerpuff Girls and Bane went into a furious fight until Blossom was being chased by the lightning ball. Bubbles distracted Bane and Buttercup helped Blossom escape the sphere of lightning. Blossom then decides to attack Bane head on. What will happen next?

* * *

Episode Three: Loved Ones Lost

The IceWolf continued to freeze the city of Townsville while Princess watches from her room that is now covered in a few feet of snow. Mojo impatiently watches Boomer and Butch inside their tubes. "Only a little bit more..." Mojo says under his breath.

"WHAT?" Princess yells not hearing what Mojo said.

"I, Mojo Jojo, have said, 'Only a little bit more...' meaning that them, the Rowdyruff Boys, will awaken. Once they awaken, I, Mojo Jojo, will not have to wait any more. And not waiting any more will mean..." Mojo said as he was cut off by Princess.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Princess said. "Just shut up, monkey breath!"

* * *

Mike is hiding underneath a bride while the large tube containing Brick inside is next to him. Mike is looking at Brick who still has his eyes closed. "He looks an awful lot like the Powerpuff Girls," Mike said to himself. "I wonder if he's got powers like them." Mike knocks on the glass a bit. "I wonder if he's alive..."

Suddenly, the Titan's foot steps on the bridge causing it to collapse. Brick's tube rolls over and begins to head towards the water. Mike immediately rushes to stop the tube. Mike manages to grab onto the tube, but he couldn't very well stop it. Mike eventually went rolling along with the tube. The Titan lifts its foot and pieces of the bridge that were stuck on his foot begin to fall out of the sky. Several pieces fell into the water but one lands near the edge and stops Mike and Brick from going in.

Mike stands up and looks at his orange clothes which were now pretty brown. "Aw man, Mom's definitely gonna kill me!" He looks at Brick's tube. It was on its side. He brings it back to straight up. Mike simply stares at it for a moment. "Why am I helping this guy that I don't even know if he's alive?" Mike said to himself. "For some reason, I know he's gonna be important. I just know it."

* * *

"Yyyyaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" Blossom yells as she flies straight at Bane leaving a pink mark behind her. Bane, with the same old evil smile, flies backwards leaving a gray mark. With his swallow in hand, he's ready to battle. Blossom catches up with Bane and throws a punch. Bane ducks and punches Blossom with his free left hand. Blossom is hit straight in her stomach causing her to move back a bit. Bane spins around and back slashes Blossom leaving a slice mark on Blossom's clothes. Blossom furiously turns around making her hair swish a bit and throws another around of punches. Bane maneuvers around her punches and uppercuts her straight in the stomach again. Blossom is knocked straight up. Bane teleports to behind her and slashes her back cutting a bit of hair off. Blossom pulls herself together, turns around, and kicks Bane. Bane blocks the kick, uses his hand his grab her leg, and he spins her down to the ground. Blossom goes sailing into the grass quick screaming all the way.

"Blossom!" Both Buttercup and Bubbles yell as they see their sister go flying into the ground. Buttercup attempts to fly at Bane but Bubbles pulls her back. "Don't do it, Buttercup!" Bubbles said. Buttercup frowns largely and continues to glare at Bane whose back is facing them.

Bane watches Blossom on the ground. He simply laughs again. "Your efforts are meaningless! You know you can't beat me!" Bane said as he laughed. He looks down at Blossom. Blossom was lying on her back. She was looking up at Bane weakly. Bane sighs and says, "But I might say, your courage is definitely admirable! I really makes me admire you!" Bane floats down closer to Blossom but keeps a few yards away. "Such courage shouldn't be wasted," Bane said. He sounded like he wanted to make a deal. "How about it? I'll let you live if you'll be my queen, Powerpuff Girl..." Bane pockets his swallow weapon. "Listen, with your courage and my power, we can rule this world without fault!" Bane said.

"Eeewwwwwww!!!" Bubbles yelled. "That's totally gross! Boys have cooties!" Bubbles continues to yell. Bane looks over his shoulder at Bubbles who is grossing out. He lets out a little laugh. Buttercup, seeing Bane looking at their direction, promptly tells Bubbles, "Bubbles, shut up!"

Bane redirects his attention to Blossom. "Well, what's your answer?" Bane said. He sounded eager to make Blossom his "queen." Blossom pushes herself to stand up. She angrily frowns at Bane.

"I rather DIE than to be your queen!" Blossom yells.

"Oh my," Bane teases Blossom a bit, "I like them fiery at least..."

"So... you like them fiery, eh!?" Blossom said. "Well, how's THIS for fiery?" Blossom inhales and exhales a large Fire Breath. Bane teleports out of its direction to go behind Blossom. He pulls out his swallow. Blossom hears him behind her and immediately stops her Fire Breath, turns around, and round houses him. Bane ducks and moves to swallow into a position where it would cut off Blossom's neck. "Don't move a bit," Bane said. Blossom quickly obeyed.

"Blossom!" Buttercup yells. She quickly fires her eye beams at Bane's hand which is holding the swallow. Bane sees the fired eye beams and immediately teleports allowing the eye beams to miss him. It barely hit Blossom who slumped to the ground and was breathing heavily. Bane reappears right next to Buttercup who is holding Bubbles. He kicks Buttercup into the air and Bubbles goes falling into the street since she is without support. Bane follows Buttercup who is going straight up into the air from the hit. He stabs her straight in the stomach with his swallow. Buttercup's eyes shot straight open.

Buttercup screamed with the swallow inside of her. Green light was glowing around her, and it moved into Bane. Bane smirked as he watched Buttercup scream and tried to pull the swallow out of her stomache. After a moment, the green light around Buttercup began to pale and Bane pulled out the swallow before it became completely pale. Bane grabbed Buttercup's collar preventing her from falling into the street. "Your powers are mine, Powerpuff Girl!" Bane said to Buttercup who is breathing a little. He floated down and stood next to Bubbles.

Blossom got up from hearing Buttercup's scream in just a few seconds to she her with the swallow inside. Blossom was too weak to stand so she just sat. She watched Bane holding Buttercup float down next to Bubbles who is lying flat on her back. Bane pushes his swallow into Bubbles' chest. Bubbles screamed and screamed while the swallow was inside her. A sky blue light was surrounding Bubbles and was going into Bane. Bane smirked as he watched Bubbles' powers enter him. Just before Bubbles' sky blue light completely paled out like Buttercup's, he took out the swallow. Bubbles was lightly breathing.

Blossom, still watching, looked at Buttercup and Bubbles. They seemed alive but not by very much. She then looked at Bane who was looking directly at her. "You..." Blossom started. "You didn't kill them..." Blossom was breathing in between words. Bane put down Buttercup on the street next to Bubbles except Buttercup is on her belly. Bane pocketed this swallow after he shrank it. He cracked his "knuckles" and then looked at Blossom. "I didn't kill them," Bane said. "That's because I didn't want to." Blossom looked confused. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking of," Bane said. "You're thinking that why wouldn't a powerful guy like me just kill off these two girls, right? Well, I'll tell you why. In a while, their powers will grow back. I'll just crop their powers over time. When they grow back, I'll take them again. After some more time, it'll grow and I'll do the same thing over and over again."

Blossom, enraged, attempted to stand up but fell back on her bottom. "That's TORTURE!!!" Blossom yelled. "Release them this instant!"

Bane shook his head slowly. "No way. Why would I give up such a resource? After all, this is for MY benefit." Bane picks both of the two Powerpuff Girls up by their collars. "If you want to see them again, come to my lair. It's HIM's former lair."

Professor Utonium slammed open the front door to the house. He was holding some sort of bazooka-like gun that was nearly twenty times larger than him. "Hold it right there, girls! Where's the snake?" the Professor said. He looks around but only to find a fatigued Blossom and his other two girls held by an unknown boy. "Huh? What the?" the Professor looked confused.

Bane turns his attentiont to Blossom, "Remember, Powerpuff, meet me in MY LAIR!" With that, Bane teleports away with Bubbles and Buttercup in his hands. The Professor drops his gun and runs to the area where Bubbles and Buttercup just were. "NNNOOOOO!!! MY GIRLS!!!" the Professor yells out in distress. He started crying a bit.

"P-p-professor..." Blossom said raising her hand. The Professor looks at Blossom's direction seeing that she is seriously hurt. The Professor wipes away his tears and runs over to Blossom. He gently picks up her and places her in his arms. He walks back into the house. "Townsville will have to wait. We'll need to fix you up," the Professor said. "You're our last hope here..."

* * *

Mojo continued to watch the tubes containing Boomer and Butch inside them. Boomer and Butch both opened their eyes at the same time and stared straight at Mojo. Mojo was spooked a bit and fell onto his bottom. The Princess turns her view from the window and looks at Mojo. "What now?" the Princess yells.

"The Rowdyruff Boys!" Mojo said while rubbing his hands together. "They, the Rowdyruff Boys that are my creation, are going to be back!"

Boomer and Butch both flashed a large white light. They then reappeared with their clothes on and all. Boomer and Butch launch their optic lasers and break out of their tubes letting out blue and green liquid cover the snow in the room. They step out and look around their surroundings. "Whoa, since when was it winter?" Boomer said out loud. Butch looks around and notices Mojo. "Hey, Boomer, it's Pops!" Butch said pointing at Mojo who is still sitting on the ground. Boomer and Butch both go and help Mojo back up.

"My sons," Mojo said happily. He looked at Boomer and Butch and hugged them. Butch looked disgusted while Boomer smiled. Once Mojo let go of his monkey hug, the two boys looked around. "Hey," Boomer started, "where's our leader, Brick?" Butch looked around the room. He couldn't spot Brick either.

"Sit down, and then, I, Mojo Jojo, will tell you everything. And everything is what I'll tell you about your brother, Brick, which I've..." Mojo said. Butch cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, get to the story already," Butch said. He sounded eager to find his brother.

* * *

Brick, with Mike next to his tube, flashed a white light and then reappeared with his clothes and cap. Mike watched Brick as he opened his eyes. Mike stepped back a step since he was shocked. Brick broke out of his tube while letting out a big yell. The red Chemical Y liquid in the tube flew out into every which direction. Mike was then hit with the Chemical Y and it began burning his body. "Aaaahhhhh!!!" Mike screamed as the Chemical Y boiled his skin. Brick pulled himself together. He looked at Mike who was covered in the redish liquid.

Steam began to come out of Mike's skin as the Chemical Y made contact with him. Even on Mike's face, the steam still came out. Slowly and slowly, Mike's head became more round. Mike's fists also rounded out including his feet. Mike's nose disappeared. Mike was crying with his eyes closed and he let out a loud scream of pain. Brick placed himself into a guard position as if anything was about to happen. As the Chemical Y slowly entered inside of Mike, Mike fell onto his knees. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. They were large orange Powerpuff/Rowdyruff eyes! Brick stepped back a bit seeing this. He kept his guard stance.

Mike, who slowly got up, looked at his hands and legs. "W-what's happened to me?" Mike said outloud. He looked really worried. Brick was fed up at not knowing what's going on. "Yo!" Brick said. "Who the heck are you?" Mike stopped looking at his hands which are now free of any substance on him. Mike looked really messed up with his round head and orange Powerpuff/Rowdyruff eyes. "Uh... I'm... I'm Mike," Mike timidly said. He was really frightened.

Brick let down his guard. A wimp like this is nothing to worry about, Brick thought. "Yo, Mike," Brick said. He wasn't smiling nor was he frowning. "Name's Brick. I'm the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys!" Brick walked over to Mike. Mike stepped back a bit. "Hey, answer me a few questions and I won't hurt you," Brick said. Mike slowly nodded. "Okay, first, tell me why am I here..."

Mike gulped. "I... I found you in that tube," Mike said pointing at the broken tube behind Brick. Brick turned to look around.

"What do you mean?" Brick asked.

"You-you were in that tube for some reason," Mike said.

Brick suddenly had a flashback. He saw Blossom walking up to him flirtatiously and then landed a kiss on him. He then saw himself grossing out and went into pieces. "I remember now," Brick said to himself outloud, "that Powerpuff kissed me."

Mike, suddenly interested, "You were kissed by a Powerpuff Girl?"

Brick glared at Mike. "Yo, sissy, none of your business! I hate being kissed!" Brick yelled. Mike flinched back. Brick began to ease up a bit. "Okay, second question, where are my brothers?"

Mike looked at Brick a bit confused. "U-u-uh, I don't know?" Mike answered.

Brick looked mad. "What do you MEAN you don't know?" he yelled.

"All I found was you," Mike answered quickly while having his hands over his head and ducking. "You were on the edge of some rift in the ground or something. You were in that tube!" Mike sounded really scared.

Brick looked at Mike. "So all you've found was me and nobody else?" Brick said in a much more gentle voice. Mike looked up and nodded. Brick looked off into another direction. He took off his red cap and scratched his head. He placed it back on. "Alright, third question," Brick said as he looked at the destroyed buildings of Townsville, "What happened to this place?"

Mike stood up instead of ducking. "There are these monsters that destroyed it," Mike said more calmly.

Brick began to ponder. If what that sissy is saying is true, that must mean that me and my brothers were separated after some kind of attack, Brick thought. Pops must've tried to recreate us but before we could fully function, we must have separated! It's all clear now! Brick looked at Mike who was still looking at him. Suddenly, an orange light appeared over Mike's shoulder and a fox like creature came out and sat on Mike's shoulder. "Huh?" Brick looked surprised, "What's that!?" He points at Mike's shoulder.

Mike looks to his shoulder. He recognizes the fox creature as his imaginary friend. "This? This is Tiger, my imaginary friend, er... pet," Mike said. Suddenly, something caught his attention. "Wait a minute! You can see my imaginary friend!?" Mike yelled.

Brick looked at the fox. He laughed out loud. "The sissy's got an imaginary FRIEND, too! Get a load of this!" Brick said. He was holding onto his tummy as he laughed.

Tiger, Mike's imaginary fox, growled at Brick. It burst into flames and it was surrounding the fox. The fox leaped at Brick. Brick flew up into the air and dodged the fox's pounce. "Whoa! That was for real!" Brick said. The fox spits out a fireball at Brick. Brick is hit by it. "That DOES it!" Brick yells. He flies down at Tiger. Before Brick can punch, Tiger evades it and jumps back to Mike. Mike looked confused. He looks back at Brick who was staring at Tiger eye to eye.

* * *

"What!? You left BRICK!?" Butch yelled after hearing Mojo's story.

"That's so FRICKIN' DUMB of you, Pops!" Boomer yelled.

Mojo backed away. "Listen, boys, I could have only saved two of you," he said in a scared manner.

"Even so, you should have just left us all together! We're better off together than apart!" Boomer yelled. A small tear began to form in his eye. "Now, we've lost our brother!"

Boomer digs his face into Butch's shoulder and starts crying. Butch gives a look that says "oh brother" and then looks at Mojo. "Look, Pops, even if HE is capable of taking care of himself, can he take care of himself when he's still in that TUBE with ALL those MONSTERS OUT THERE!?"

Mojo looks down and feels real guilty for having left Brick. He drips out a few tears from his eyes.

Princess watches the three. "HEY! DOES ANYBODY NOTICE I'M IN THE ROOM!?" Princess yells.

Boomer, Butch, and Mojo both turn to the Princess and yell at her in unison, "SHUT UP!"

* * *

Blossom wakes up with a bandage on her head. She sits up from the Powerpuff bed. The Professor, who was in the room, immediately takes notice. "Blossom, honey, you're awake," the said. Blossom looks at the Professor feeling a bit week.

"Oh, Professor, I've had this horrible dream!" Blossom said flying into the Professor and crying. "Bubbles and Buttercup were taken away by this bad guy named Bane. He was a gray Powerpuff and stuff and he had this two-sided sword," Blossom rambled on. The Professor soothed out Blossom's hair.

"Now, honey, I'm afraid that wasn't a dream," the Professor said.

Blossom pulled away from the Professor. She looked around the room and noticed that Bubbles and Buttercup were nowhere to be seen. She looks at herself and finds herself in a white hospital-type clothing. "No..." Blossom said. "No... this can't be true..." She looks at herself in the mirror. She takes off the bandage on her head. "That's it, he's gonna pay," Blossom said under her breath. The Professor looks at her in worry.

Blossom began to wonder, Why didn't he take me with him?

* * *

What is going to happen to Bubbles and Buttercup? What will Bane plot next? Will Boomer and Butch ever find Brick again? What will happen to Brick in the fight between him and Tiger, Mike's imaginary friend. And what is to become of Mike? Find out next time, on the Powerpuff League!

TO BE CONTINUED...

[end of file]

****

Note: If you do review this chapter, please place something like (chapter 3) in the actual review since there's all this confusion going around. I'm only asking as a favor. Thank you.


	4. New Allies

The Powerpuff League

created by CrystalFenix

e-mail me at crystalfenix@aol.com

* * *

Last time, on the Powerpuff League, we witnessed the capturing of Bubbles and Buttercup by Bane. Blossom, left weakened, was taking back by Professor Utonium. She wondered why Bane didn't take her along. In the meantime, the Rowdyruff Boys have awakened once more. This time, Boomer and Butch are separated from their brother Brick. Brick, who is with Mike Believe, witnesses the transformation of Mike into a Powerpuff/Rowdyruff. However, Brick faces Tiger, supposively a fragment of Mike's imagination. What will happen next? Let's go find out.

* * *

Episode Four: New Allies

"I dunno 'bout you, man, but I'm gonna find my brother, Pops," Boomer said to Mojo. Butch was standing right next to Boomer. Mojo was in front of them. Princess was behind Mojo all frowning and angry. Boomer turns to Butch, "C'mon, bro, let's find Brick!"

"You betcha!" Butch said.

Without another word, the two Rowdyruff Boys flew into the air leaving behind streaks of dark blue and dark green.

"BE CAREFUL!!!" Mojo yells. He turns his head to look at Princess who is still frowning. "What are you, Princess Morebucks, frowning about? It is your frown that is annoying me, which I don't not like being annoyed, so if you'll stop frowning, I won't be annoyed. Being annoyed is something I, Mojo Jojo, do not like."

"Yeah, whatever, monkey breath. Just shut up!" Princess said. "Let me explain why I am so mad at you." Princess Morebucks takes in a deep breath. "Number one, you destroyed my room. Number two, you brought two strangers here and ignored me. Number three, there's monsters out in the town and they could very well kill us. Number four, the hole you've made in the roof is flooding my room with snow. Number five, my too-too is freezing!"

* * *

Blossom hovered down the stairs in the Utonium residence slowly. She was thinking about the battle between her and Bane. Bane had too much of the upperhand. She knew that even with Bubbles and Buttercup helping her, Bane still wouldn't be defeated. Blossom sighed. She looked around hoping that Bubbles or Buttercup escaped and went back to their house. Obviously, it didn't happen. Blossom went over by the couch and sat down. She began to wonder how she can stop Bane.

"Blossom!" a voice called from out of sight. Blossom turned around. It was the Professor.

"What is it, Professor?" Blossom asked.

"Blossom, I have a plan that might let us save your sisters. Just stall a little bit longer," the Professor said.

"Professor, what are you and I going to do?" Blossom asked.

The Professor smiled and placed a hand on Blossom's back. "Listen, honey. Right now, I want you to finish off those monsters menacing Townsville. In the meantime, I'll conduct all my research into making the formula to make you stronger, Blossom. Before, I couldn't go as fast since I was also working on Bubbles and Buttercup's part. But what's the point on working for them right now when they're not here, right?" the Professor sounded like the knew everything. "So, what I'm planning to do is, as soon as I get the formula, I'll page you." Blossom receives a pager from the Professor. "Then, you instantly come home and I'll buff you up a bit."

Blossom seemed to get the idea. Blossom continues for the Professor, "And then, I go and save my sisters. While I'm gone, you work on Bubbles and Buttercup's formulas. After I get them out, you increase their powers, and then we'll be able to beat Bane!"

Professor Utonium smiles and pats Blossom. "Oughta girl!" the Professor said. "Now, go save Townsville from those beasts!"

Blossom nods. She flies out leaving a pink streak. The Professor's face immediately stiffs up and goes directly to the lab.

* * *

Brick unleashes an optic blast at Tiger. Tiger is hit by the optic blast and is shot back a few feet. Tiger quickly recovers and pounches at Brick with flames surrounding him. Mike watches in fear of what Tiger may do. "Tiger! Stop!" Mike said. Tiger, hearing Mike call him, immediately stops. Brick, however, takes this as an advantage to thrash Tiger around. Tiger is sent flying back and falls straight on his back. Tiger quickly recovers and goes into a guard position (uh... at least, a fox's guard position). Tiger's flames around him quickly change into hovering rocks. The rocks surround Tiger acting like a shield.

"Whoa! Cool!" Mike said awing at Tiger's ability.

Brick charges at Tiger which quickly responds by bring the rocks closed together. The packed rocks ricochet Brick's punches and kicks. Tiger lets out a roar and the rocks go bursting into Brick's face sending him back a bit. Brick quickly counters with a few punches. The rocks break this time with Brick's tremendous power. Suddenly, Tiger lets out a scream. Tiger changes from his usual shade of red brown to a transparent blue. Brick goes through Tiger and comes out all wet. Tiger turns around. Its body looks like it is part liquid.

"What in the world?" Brick said. He put himself into a guard stance.

"Oh! I know!" Mike yelled. "Tiger, Brick, stop fighting!"

Tiger returned back to his normal shade of color. It hops back to Mike's shoulder. Brick lets go of his guard position. "What is it you know, kid?" Brick said.

"Just call me Mike, or Mikey, or Michael. Just don't refer to me indirectly!" Mike said a little annoyed. He went back into a calm state. "Tiger was my imaginary friend before this. I think it was the liquid that fell on me that gave me the power to make him real."

Brick looked at Mike like Brick was being taunted.

"Anyways, Tiger, in my imagination, can change into various elements. Now, he can do that, too! In the real world!" Mike said. "It's all clear now!"

Brick released his rage and eased up. He let out a smile. "So, what your saying is your imagination is real now?"

Mike nodded. "Must have been the liquid that made it real."

Brick walked over to the red liquid on the ground. "Mike, this is Chemical X or some form of it," Brick said after taking a moment to examine it. "Mojo must have tried to make me with the real deal," Brick said. "But, something's fishy... I don't ever recall having knowledge of Chemical X or stuff." Brick took off his hat to scratch his head. He held onto his cap at the edge of his body. "Mojo musta programmed some information into me."

Mike walked over to Brick. "Brick, sir, I have a question, what is 'Chemical X'?"

"Chemical X, Mike, is what was used to make the Powerpuff Girls. However, what Mojo made here is a bit different although similar. Whoa! More information I never knew about!" Brick said amazed at himself.

Mike walked over to the water edge. He looked down and sighed. Suddenly, something caught his attention. He noticed that his face changed. He already knew his arms and legs have changed but his face also changed. "Aaahhh!" Mike screamed. Tiger jumped off of Mike's shoulder while Brick came running by.

"What's the matter?" Brick asked.

"M-my reflection!" Mike said pointing at the water. "Is my face, really... what... it is... right now?"

"Uh oh," Brick said. "Mike, your face changed ever since I saw you make contact with the liquid."

* * *

Princess was loading missiles into a few small cannons. Mojo watched her do so. "What are you doing? You are doing something which I don't comprehend so therefore, you must tell me so I, Mojo Jojo, may understand," Mojo asked.

Princess looked at Mojo as if he were an idiot. "I'm placing in more lead, you poo-poo brain!" the Princess answered rashly.

"Why?" Mojo quickly asked.

"Look, I'm gonna go out there and stop that stupid wolf from freezing my butt to death!" Princess said pointing at the IceWolf who is breaking a few buildings.

The Princess presses a button on her golden yellow Powerpuff Girl uniform and controls stick out. She holds onto the controls and she rockets off into the air leaving a yellow streak. "See ya, monkey breath!"

Mojo looks around. "CURSES!!!"

* * *

Mike was sitting on the edge of the water while Brick was looking around at the city. "Man," Brick said breaking the silence, "this place is a dump now!" Without warning, the Titan approached the two boys. "What the?" Brick said looking at the huge Titan.

"That's ONE of the monsters threatening Townsville!" Mike said pointing at it.

"Well, it's about to THREATEN us!" Brick yelled. The Titan raised its foot as to crush the two boys. Tiger jumped onto Mike's shoulder. Brick flew out of the way while Mike started running for it. Mike suddenly lifted up into the air and started flying leaving an orange streak behind him. "Whoa! You could fly!" Brick said looking at Mike. "But that's not what's matter now. We should focus on big bozo over here!"

Brick flew at the Titan. He landed a punch straight in the Titan's nose. The Titan falls onto its back crashing a few buildings.

* * *

The Mayor and Ms. Bellum are watching from a distance. "No! I haven't got that insured yet!" the Mayor yells.

"I told you so," Ms. Bellum replies.

* * *

Tiger jumps off Mike's shoulder into the air. It suddenly becomes transparent although you could still see an outline of it. "That's it! Tiger, transform into the air element!" Mike yells to Tiger. Tiger flies straight at the Titan. It dips its head backwards and then unloads a large breath that sent the Titan flying into the air.

Brick flies into the direction of the Titan. He lands on the Titan's face and mercilessly pounds the Titan. Brick eventually flies up and shoots an optic blast at the Titan sending it down to the ground much faster. The titan bursts into flames from the optic blast. Tiger, who flies by, transforms into an ice element making itself light blue. It freezes the Titan in a large block of ice like Blossom had with the ThunderSnake.

* * *

Bane watches from HIM's old monitor the battle between the Titan and the two boys. He frowns as he watches. "There are more beings now with such power," Bane said to himself. He looks over his shoulder. There are Bubbles and Buttercup. Bubbles is surrounded by a large force field placed up by Bane and the same goes for Buttercup. They are both awake but are too weak to respond. "I'll just crop their powers. I shouldn't worry. All I have to do is keep them alive and their powers will grow back," Bane said. He glances back at the monitor. It is showing the trapped Titan. "But some more power wouldn't hurt now," Bane said. He teleports out of his lair.

Bubbles notices that Bane is gone. "Buttercup, sister, you okay?" Bubbles calls Buttercup.

"Mmmm..." was all Buttercup responded with. She looked wasted. Bubbles glances at the cut in Buttercup's stomach. The cut was gone!

"Buttercup! What happened to your cut!?" Bubbles calls out.

Buttercup looks at the area supposively with her cut. "I dunno. I guess that Bane guy probably healed me. Check yours," Buttercup said while feeling her stomach.

Bubbles checked her back. The "cut" was gone, too. "Yep, same 'ere. Buttercup, let's break out!"

Buttercup moaned. "I'm too tired to do a thing..."

* * *

Bane appeared next to the big block of ice containing the frozen Titan. Bane looked up at Brick, Mike, and Tiger. "I better not mess with those three, yet," Bane said to himself. "They're too powerful altogether. But I'll take the Titan for now." Bane then focused his attention on the Titan. He takes out his swallow and enlarges it to normal size. Hit bursts into flames and he slices through the ice. The Titan is then freed. It comes out with a loud roar.

Brick, Mike, and Tiger immediately turn to see what's going on. "Wha-?" they all said at the same time excluding Tiger. They're surprised to see the Titan.

Bane flies into the Titan and stabs the Titan in the back. The Titan yells in pain as the Bane drains its power. "This one, I'll take its life!" Bane said outloud. The Titan's lifeforce was sucked out into Bane along with all its power. The Titan slumps to the ground dead. Bane was then revealed to Brick, Mike, and Tiger.

"Whoa! Thanks, man!" Brick said. He then notices something. The boy he sees looks just like another Powerpuff/Rowdyruff. "Another one!?"

Bane smiles at his new powers. He now has the incredible strength which the Titan posseses. "Yes, I finally have more power. But it isn't enough!" Bane said. He looks at Tiger. "That creature has the ability to change element properties. I'd like that," Bane said. He flies directly at Tiger who is on Mike's shoulder.

"He's coming this way!" Brick said. Both Brick and Mike go into a fighting stance. Tiger flies straight up and transforms into fiery red form. Bane flies past Brick and Mike and straight at Tiger. "He's going for Tiger!" Mike yells.

Bane stabs Tiger. However, Bane couldn't drain a thing out of Tiger, not even its lifeforce. Bane quickly releases his swallow. "What? Why can't I drain it? Could it be that this is an imaginary creature so that it can't be drained?" Bane ponders. Just then, he notices Brick charging at him. Brick punches him straight in the face sending Bane back a bit.

"Who are you!?" Bane said holding his face.

"Me? I'm the leader of the ROWDYRUFF BOYS!!!" Brick yells as he continues to fight with Bane.

Bane, while dodging Brick's attacks, says, "Rowdyruff Boys? You probably know the Powerpuff Girls, then!" Bane then punched Brick in the stomach. Brick took it and flew behind Bane and back fisted Bane down at Mike. Mike, somewhat furious from Bane hurting Tiger, kicks Bane straight into the air. Bane pulls himself together and faces both Brick and Mike. "Listen, I am Bane! The most powerful being in the universe. Defy me and you'll have your lives taken!" Bane said.

  
"Yeah, right!" Brick said flying at Bane. Bane slices Bane with the swallow weapon and then knocks Brick down into Mike. Brick and Mike go crashing into the ground. Bane then flies at the two boys. Just then, Tiger interfers and bites Bane's right arm causing him to drop the swallow. Bane pulls Tiger off his arm and throws it aside. Bane flies towards his swallow and grabs it. As he picks it up, he sees Brick and Mike in front of him. The both pull back their fists to punch him straight in the face. Bane is sent back a bit. "I'll take care of you two later!" Bane said. He teleports away.

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup watched the outraging battle through HIM's former monitor. They were shocked to see Mike, Brick, and Tiger alive after encountering Bane.

"Whoa! I have to admit it. Those guys are tough!" Buttercup said. "But I never thought that the Rowdyruff Boys are back! Anyways, they were tough! Even that wuss Mike!"

"He's not a wuss!" Bubbles said to Buttercup. "He's a very... nice... BOY!"

Buttercup took this as a chance to tease Bubbles. "Aw... does my wittle Bubbles have a cwushy wushy?"

Bubbles looks down blushing a bit. "Stop it, Buttercup!"

Bane teleports back into the lair in front of them. Bubbles and Buttercup immediately stop their conversation. They look at Bane in fright. Bane was breathing heavily and he sure looks ticked off. He pulled out his swallow. "I'm gonna need some more power. By the looks of you two, you've already recovered and with some more power, too," Bane said. He went over to Buttercup's forcefield and stabbed through it at her slightly on the arm. Buttercup screamed as her energy and power was being sucked out. Bane let go once Buttercup's energy was paling so she won't die. Bane then did the same with Bubbles. Bubbles also screamed loud also. Her energy and power was also being sucked out. Bane removed the swallow right before Bubbles would have taken serious harm. Bane lifted his free hand and a white light surrounded Buttercup and Bubbles. The newly made cuts on their arms were healed.

"Why," Buttercup said to Bane, "why are you keeping us alive?"

Bane looks at Buttercup. He wasn't breathing so heavily anymore. "Because I'm cropping your powers!" he said. Buttercup was too weak afterwards to say another word. The same went for Bubbles. Bane turned his attention back to the monitor where Brick and Mike were exchanging high fives. "Once I become stronger, I'll finish you two off and take your powers as well!" Bane threatened.

* * *

Brick and Mike were exchanging high fives while Tiger floats around smiling at them. "Yo, Mike, I must say, we make a great team!" Brick said. "How about it? Join the Rowdyruff Boys?"

Mike sighed a bit. Finally, he said, "Sure, I'd love to, but one thing..."

"What's that?" Brick asked.

"I'm... not so sure... since you guys wanna destroy the Powerpuff Girls... and the thing is, I'm friends with them," Mike shyly said.

Brick, hearing this, began to laugh. "Hahahaha! I don't believe it! A tough fighter like you now have gone sissy over a bunch of girls?" Brick stops his laughing. "Tell me, Mike. Why don't you want to destroy 'em Powerpuff Girls?"

"Look, Brick, they make great friends. Now, my turn to ask a question, why do you want to destroy the Powerpuff Girls? What have they done to you?" Mike asked. He looked calm.

Brick began to ponder. "Well," Brick started, "it wasn't my idea to destroy the Powerpuff Girls in the first place. It was really Pops... I mean Mojo."

"What? Mojo is your father?" Mike said looking surprised.

Brick looked up. "Yeah, I know. We have a motor-mouth monkey for a father. He created us. I guess you can't change fate," Brick said. "Anyways, lemme continue. The Powerpuff Girls, eh? Well, after we've fought with them, they began fighting back. But we kicked their butts in the end. And then... they, uh..." Brick started sounding nervous.

"They what?" Mike asked really anxious to hear.

"They, um, kissed us and we exploded," Brick said. He expected Mike to laugh at him for that. However, Mike didn't. He looks at Mike and sees him frowning a bit.

"So what you're saying is," Mike started, "that you were the ones who started the fight with the Powerpuff Girls. Then, they KISSED you. Is that a reason to destroy them?"

Brick looked down. "I guess not. I mean, I could understand why they'd want to get rid of us. They were trying to protect the city and all."

Mike placed a hand on Brick's "shoulder." Mike let out a sigh before he spoke, "Look, Brick. Go apologize to them. It's pointless for you guys to fight."

Brick looked at Mike and smiled weakly. "I guess so... heck, a revolution's always good!"

Mike let go and then smiled. "In that case, I'll go the Rowdyruff Boys!"

Tiger flew up to Brick's leg and rubbed its head against it.

* * *

Blossom looked around Townsville. She saw the Efreet and the IceWolf close together. "Whoa, better becareful. Those two can take me alone out without a doubt!" Blossom said to herself.

"What do we have here?" a voice was heard behind Blossom.

Blossom turns around to see Boomer and Butch crossing their arms and smirking evilly at Blossom. "The Rowdyruff Boys!" Blossom yells.

"Darn right! We're the Rowdyruff Boys!" Boomer said.

"And we're better and badder then ever!" Butch finished off for Boomer.

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "You kidding me? All I have to do is just kiss you," Blossom said. She placed her hand over her mouth as she giggled. "Wanna get some more girl cooties?" Blossom said acting a bit flirtatious.

Boomer and Butch backed up a bit. "Hmph! We're... we're not scared of cooties!" Boomer said.

"Y-yeah!" Butch also said.

Blossom floats up closer to Boomer and Butch. "Yeah, right, boys. Let's just this over with!" Blossom said. She grabs Boomer and Butch and pull them both in. She lands two quick kisses on their cheeks. Boomer and Butch fly back and began spitting. "Ew! Gross!" they were both saying at the same time while spitting and rubbing their faces. Blossom just stood there in shock. "They... didn't... explode...?" Blossom sounded really worried. "Uh... oh..."

Boomer and Butch then looked straight ahead at Blossom. "Look, we won't explode from yer sissy kisses any more so DON'T EVER KISS US AGAIN!!!" Butch yells.

"Yeah!" Boomer said.

Suddenly, Blossom snaps out of her shocked expression. "Say, where's the red Rowdyruff Boy?"

Boomer and Butch ease up a bit. "He's, he's..." was all Boomer could say. Butch pushed him out of the way. "Brick, you mean? He's lost! We're trying to find him!" Butch suddenly becomes serious. "You haven't seen him have you?"

Blossom quickly shook her head.

Butch turns to Boomer who was crying a bit. "Aw, come on, you sissy! No time to cry, Boomer! Let's get going and not waste any time here with this Powerpuff!" Butch said. Boomer stopped crying and nodded. "Okay, Butch," Boomer said in a worried voice.

"Where's yer sisters?" Butch said. He sounded anxious to see Buttercup, his counterpart.

"They... they're gone..." Blossom said. Boomer and Butch looked at each other. They frowned knowing how Blossom feels. Blossom was still a bit frightened. She knew darn well that she couldn't take on two Rowdyruff Boys at the same time.

"Yo, Powerpuff!" Butch called over to Blossom. "We'll take care of you later, once we find our bro!" He turns and motions for Boomer to split up.

  
"Wait!" Blossom calls out before they could move. The boys turn back to face Blossom. Blossom was scared a bit at first but she summoned her courage to say, "Hey, if I help you boys find your brother, will you leave Townsville alone?"

Boomer looks at Butch. Butch crosses his arms and began to think. "Yeah, I guess so," Butch said after a moment of pondering. "Our brother is more important to us than some city." Butch lightens up a bit. "And after we find him, we'll help you look for your sisters!"

Blossom eased up a bit. She held out her right hand. "I'm Blossom," Blossom said.

"I'm Boomer!" Boomer said happily. He shook Blossom's hand.

"Butch is the name," Butch said. He firmly shook Blossom's hand. "Alright, let's split up and find our bro! Blossom, if you find him, contact us because if he sees you, he might break the 'promise' he doesn't know about."

Blossom nods. Turn turns her head to look at Townsville a bit. "But what about those monsters?" Boomer said. Blossom's attention is redirected to the monsters.

"Uh, I think we better find your bro first," Blossom said. "We're better off having four people fight against those monsters than three." Boomer nodded. The three kids split up into different sections of Townsville. They left their respective trails of color behind.

* * *

Mojo began to pack his vehicle together with missiles and rocket launchers. He was getting ready as if he were to assault an entire nation's army. "This will help take care of those beasts," Mojo muttered under his breath. He stopped to look outside where the Efreet and the Icewolf were continuing to wreck harvoc in Townsville which was almost no more.

* * *

The Mayor and Ms. Bellum watched Townsville in terror. Ms. Bellum, who called the Hotline, told the Mayor that the girls were already out and fighting. "I was talking to the Professor," Ms. Bellum said. "He said that Bubbles and Buttercup were captured. All that was left was an injured Blossom who is trying to save the city now."

The Mayor fell onto his bottom. He started crying. "Townsville is doomed!"

* * *

Brick and Mike have joined forces and so has Blossom, Butch, and Boomer! What will become the outcome? What is Princess planning to do? What's going to happen to Bubbles and Buttercup? What is Mojo doing with his vehicle? Find out, next time, on the Powerpuff League!

TO BE CONTINUED...

[end of file]

****

Note: If you do review this chapter, please place something like (chapter 4) in the actual review since there's all this confusion going around. I'm only asking as a favor. Thank you.


	5. Fire and Ice

The Powerpuff League

created by CrystalFenix

e-mail me at crystalfenix@aol.com

* * *

Last time, on the Powerpuff League, we learned that Brick and Mike have made an alliance with each other. The same went for Blossom, Butch, and Boomer. However, Bubbles and Buttercup are still held captured by Bane. In the meantime, Princess is heading out to confront one of the two remaining beasts so she wouldn't freeze to death. Mojo Jojo is working on his vehicle and packing it with all sorts of arms. Will Townsville last the destructive work of the remaining two monsters? Quick, Professor! Get that formula to Blossom!

* * *

Episode Five: Fire and Ice

The Professor continuously worked in his lab. He was pouring in all sorts of mixtures together. He then looked under a microscope to see Blossom's blood sample from earlier. He lifted his head and went back to his mixture.

"This better be worth it!" the Professor said. "Or else, my girls and Townsville are finished!"

The Professor started stirring the mixture. "Only a little bit more, Blossom. Hang on!"

* * *

Princess is flying in her Powerpuff suit leaving a yellow streak from behind. She sees the IceWolf in a distance in front of her. "Alright! You're gonna GET IT!!!" Princess screams at the IceWolf which doesn't hear her.

As soon as the Princess was in a few hundred yards of the IceWolf. She presses a few buttons on the controls which were sticking out. Missiles appeared out of her suit. "HOMING MISSILE!!! FIRE!!!" Princess yells. She presses the button and a homing missile is shot out at the IceWolf. It makes direct contact with the wolf (hey, it's a homing missile). The IceWolf screams in the air and looks directly at Princess. "Hahaha! Take that and that!" Princess yells as she presses more buttons. Missiles continue to launch from her and they land on the IceWolf.

The IceWolf intakes a large breath of air, and its mouth begins to glow a light blue. Princess sees what's going on and gets ready to react. The IceWolf shoots a long beam of ice at Princess who quickly flies out of the way. The beam of ice continues and hits the shore of Townsville freezing all the water into a big sheet of thick ice! Princess presses a few other buttons and two rocket launchers appear over her head. "How about this to cool you off?" Princess taunts. The rocket launchers fire at the IceWolf and directly hitting the large creature. The IceWolf is stunned a bit. It howls in pain.

* * *

Bane watches the monitor in HIM's lair while standing in front of it. He is smiling. "Looks like that little brat has some spunk in her," Bane said meaning Princess. "It's a shame that she doesn't have super powers!" He turns to face Buttercup and Bubbles. They were asleep in their force fields. "If only I could have my queen here... I wouldn't be so bored..." Bane said to himself.

Bane walked over to sit down on the couch. He shrinks his swallow and pockets it. He begins to day dream about Blossom. "I still haven't got her name yet," Bane said to himself. "But I know she'll make a perfect queen!"

Bane looks back at the monitor. The IceWolf begins to dodge the missiles shot from Princess. Bane then looks at Bubbles and Buttercup who were asleep. "Maybe I should ask them later what her name is..." Bane said with a sly smile on his face.

* * *

Brick and Mike were flying across Townsville heading towards the IceWolf. Tiger is on Mike's shoulder as he flew leaving an orange trail. The IceWolf is seen battling with Princess. "That's Princess!" Mike said to Brick. "She's in my school. She's a Powerpuff wanna-be."

Brick laughed a bit. "She has to rely on some stupid machines to beat up a wolf? Gimme a break! Heck, I won't even accept her as a Rowdyruff GIRL!"

Mike felt proud that Brick accepted him earlier. He looked in another direction from the IceWolf. The Efreet is seen clearly burning a few buildings. Mike directs his attention to Brick. "Yo, why are we trying to stop the monsters?" Mike asked.

Brick turns to face Mike while flying. "Mike, I wanna destroy those monsters because they're destroying Townsville!"

"But I thought you guys were trying to take over Townsville earlier!" Mike said sounding confused.

"Look, if they destroy Townsville, my brothers have a better chance of perishing, don't you think? This is like killing two birds with one stone!" Brick explained.

Mike pointed to the Efreet. "Well, we'll have to pack another stone for that one!"

* * *

Blossom was flying around looking for the red Rowdyruff Boy she now knows is named Brick. Blossom was thinking to herself while she flew around. "Can I really trust those boys?" Blossom thought and said outloud. "But, what if they suddenly turn onto me?" Blossom shook her head. "No, I'm sure they will. Once they re-group, they'll definitely backstab!" Blossom looks confused. "But, they made a promise. They said they won't hurt Townsville. And if they won't hurt Townsville, will that mean they won't hurt me?" Blossom begins to become sad. "Oh... I wish Bubbles and Buttercup were here to back me up. The boys said they'll help me look for Bubbles and Buttercup after they find Brick but what if they don't?"

Suddenly, Blossom sees a streak of red and orange zing past her. She immediately stops her flying and look in the direction which the red and orange streaks are going. "That must be BRICK! But who's the orange one?" Blossom wondered. Blossom, without thinking, turns and flies the direction of the streaks and left a streak of her own.

As Blossom gets closer, she sees that it is Brick. She sees Mike but she has no idea who he is. "That's Brick!" Blossom said to herself. She continues to fly at them.

* * *

Butch and Boomer who were flying together see a red and orange streak fly past them. After a second, a pink streak is also seen. "That's him!" Boomer yells. "And Blossom, too!"

"I know, stupid, but who's the orange one?" Butch asks.

"C'mon, let's get our bro! Forget the questions!" Boomer said powering up and flying into Brick and Mike's direction and left a blue streak behind. Butch follows and leaves a green streak behind.

Boomer and Butch fly on. They see that they are a bit apart from the three ahead. Boomer pulls together his energy and flies fast and straight ahead leaving a sonic boom. Butch covers his ears as Boomer does so. Butch then pulls together his energy and zooms into a bolt of green leaving behind a loud crackling sound.

* * *

Mojo finishes packing his vehicle together. It doesn't look very much like a vehicle. Instead, it looks like a large ship with propellers. It has cannons sticking out along with rocket launches, machine guns, you name it. Mojo hops aboard the the ship and turns it on. "All aboard the Mojo Express, which I, Mojo Jojo, have named after me because I am the one who created it. If I haven't created it, I would not have named it the Mojo Express because there will be nothing to name!" Mojo said before taking off. The ship lifted up and started heading out. It flies straight towards the IceWolf and Efreet.

Meanwhile, a large dark hole was beginning to form near the frozen shores of Townsville. Dark clouds were spinning around it. Faint moaning sounds were heard from inside.

* * *

Brick and Mike reach up to the IceWolf. The IceWolf was doding the missiles that Princess was shooting at it. "Oh, getting cocky now, eh?" Princess yells while shooting more. Princess launches a few homing missiles. The IceWolf shoots out a large blizzard storm from its mouth causing the missiles to explode. "Oh yeah!? Take this!" Princess yells. She presses a button which is labled "TRUMP" and large missile launcher was seen coming from what was the Townsville Volcano (it was destroyed by the rift, remember?). The missile launched straight up into the air, turned around, and headed straight towards the IceWolf. The IceWolf shot a thick long ice beam at the missile making it freeze. The missile explodes in midair.

"How about this?" Brick yelled. The IceWolf turned its head to see Brick firing an optic blast at the IceWolf. The IceWolf is stunned. Princess quickly presses a few buttons and it launches a ton of missiles at the stunned wolf making explosive contact with it. The IceWolf cries in pain.

Tiger jumps off of Mike's shoulders. It transforms into a fiery red fox and launches several fireballs at the IceWolf. The IceWolf screams furthur. Mike flies in and uppercuts the wolf's chin sending the wolf flying back.

"Thanks, boys!" Princess calls over to Brick and Mike. Brick and Mike wave back letting her know it's okay.

* * *

Blossom, Butch, and Boomer were watching the fight go on. "Whoa! That's our bro!" Boomer says punching into the air. Blossom turns her head to see the Efreet heading their way. "Guys, to your left!" Blossom yells. The two Rowdyruff Boys immediately take a guard position.

The Efreet throws its fists at the trio which quickly split up. Blossom, Butch, and Boomer quickly surround the Efreet. Blossom launches her eye beams while Butch and Boomer launch their optic blasts. The Efreet yells in pain. It swings its arms around hoping to knock down the three kids. The kids quickly dodge its arms and fly upward. The Efreet sees this. It takes in a breath and shoots out a large fire (aka Yoga Flame from Street Fighter II). Blossom, Butch, and Boomer quickly split up again.

Butch goes and flies straight into the Efreet's face and lands a hard punch on its nose. The Efreet falls onto its back but quickly gets up. Boomer attacks its back making it land on its face. The Efreet rolls over and spits several fireballs at the three kids. Blossom makes quick use of her Ice Breath and stops several of the fireballs from going at them.

"Whoa! We make a dream team!" Butch said. He caught his own mouth. "But I could still take him on myself!"

"Who cares, Butch? Let's just pound the poor sucka!" Boomer said and he fired an optic blast at the Efreet on its back.

Butch followed and fired some optic blasts onto the Efreet, too.

"Wow, you guys sure can fight! Much better than last time!" Blossom commented. She stuck her "thumb" up. She then turned and faced to the Efreet and shot her eye beams.

* * *

Bane watches from the monitor while sitting on the couch. He is smiling again (yeah, he smiles a lot). "Those kids are just doing the work for me. I'll just drain those two monsters when the kids finish them," Bane said. He looks at Blossom who is fighting the Efreet. "And she's definitely good!"

"Get us out of here!" Bubbles' voice yelled.

Bane turns his attention to Bubbles. She was trying to break out of the force field placed upon her. Buttercup was shooting eye beams at the force field. It had no effect.

"I can see you're anxious to get out," Bane said with a sly smile. He walks over to Buttercup. "It looks like you two have recovered."

"Yeah? So what?" Buttercup said stopping her eye beams to look eye to eye at Bane.

"Well, I'll make you a deal. If you tell me your sister's name, I won't take your powers!" Bane said sounding like a salesman.

Buttercup simply looked at Bane as if he were an idiot.

"Well?" Bane said.

"Fine, her name's Blossom!" Buttercup said frowning. "She's gonna save us!"

"Yeah, and she'll kick your butt, you meanie!" Bubbles yelled.

Bane laughed. "Blossom, eh? Such a beautiful name..." he muttered. He pulled out his swallow and enlarged it. He stabbed Buttercup and drained her powers.

"What? I thought you said you wouldn't take our powers if we told you her name!" Bubbles yelled.

"You know what? I lied!" Bane said and then laughed evilly.

Bane screamed in pain as her powers are taken away from her for the third time. The swallow was ejected from her. Bane healed her wounds quickly and then proceded to Bubbles. Bane stabbed the swallow through the force field and took Bubbles' power and energy, too. Bubbles also screamed. This time, she launched a Sonic Scream. Bane placed another force field over Bubbles and it blocked the Sonic Scream. "Your screaming won't work anymore! Since I know and have your powers, I can counteract them, too!" Bane said as he removed the swallow from Bubbles. He quickly healed Bubbles as Bubbles fell onto her back. Buttercup was lying on her front.

Bane redirected his attention to the monitor and he watched the fight between the fire and ice monsters continue. "Ah, Blossom..." Bane said quietly.

* * *

Mojo's ship flew towards the fire and ice beasts slowly. It was a pretty massive ship and couldn't fly very well considering it is loaded with ammo and all sorts of firearms. Mojo had a look of determination on his face as he directed the ship towards the beasts. He looks through his telescope which he planted on the ship. He sees Brick fighting against the IceWolf!

"Brick! You're alive! That must mean that you're not dead! And if you're not dead, you must be alive!" Mojo yelled. He was suddenly overjoyed that his son wasn't dead. Mojo piloted his ship closer but it was moving a bit slow.

* * *

Professor Utonium was working up a sweat trying to get the formula to work. "No! This isn't working!" the Professor yelled. "There must be some kind of way to make it react to the blood sample!"

The Professor hastily looked at the microscope at Blossom's blood sample. "What's wrong? That's the exact coding which I've made for the formula to respond to. But why?"

* * *

Blossom, Boomer, and Butch threw hundreds of punches at the Efreet. The Efreet hurled after Boomer punched it hard in the stomach. Blossom kicked its mouth knocking out many teeth. Butch sweeped the Efreet making it fall onto its face. Blossom inhaled a lot of air and unleashed her Ice Breath to encage the Efreet.

  
"We did it!" Boomer cheers. "Alright, Blossom! We really did it, Butch!" Boomer continues to cheer on.

Blossom and Butch exchange high fives. "You rock!" Butch compliments on Blossom.

"You kicked butt!" Blossom compliments back. "C'mon, let's help your bro!"

Boomer and Butch nod. They head towards the IceWolf.

Brick and Mike are seen pounding the IceWolf on the floor. Princess was firing missiles on the IceWolf's back. The IceWolf couldn't help but to scream in pain. Blossom, Butch, and Boomer fly in. Blossom fires her eye beams while Butch and Boomer fire their optic blasts. Brick, stunned to see Butch and Boomer yells out, "You guys are ALIVE!"

"You bet we are!" Butch said while firing optic blasts.

"We thought you were dead!" Boomer said also fire optic blasts.

"Me, too... That is, for you guys!" Brick said. He turns around and fires optic blasts.

  
"Yo, save some for me!" Princess yells. She uses her rocket launches and continuously fire at the IceWolf. Mike orders Tiger to shoot fireballs at the IceWolf.

"Yeah, he's going down!" Mike yells as the IceWolf cries in pain.

* * *

"I must take the IceWolf's life force before it dies!" Bane said. He immediately teleports and disappears from HIM's lair.

* * *

Bane reappears and throws out several balls of energy at Blossom, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Mike, Tiger, and Princess. They didn't expect anything to happen when all is well. They are shot back and hit the ground. Bane quickly directs his attention to the IceWolf which is lying on the ground. He stabs the IceWolf in the back and the IceWolf let out a cry of pain louder than anything before.

A blue light surrounded the IceWolf. It was being sucked into Bane as Bane grits his teeth and continues to drain the IceWolf of its lifeforce of powers. The IceWolf's light finally died out and Bane looked up. He sees the frozen Efreet. He makes his swallow burst into flames and flies towards the Efreet inside the ice. He slices open the the ice and the Efreet springs into life. Without noticing Bane, Bane quickly stabs the Efreet in the back of its neck. Red light surrounded the Efreet as Bane drained its lifeforce and powers, too. As the light disappeared, Bane released his swallow and the Efreet fell onto its front.

"At least, I have the power of the four elements," Bane said to himself look at his "hands." He lifted one hand and it shot out a fireball. He then shot out an ice beam. Next, he shoots out a bolt of lightning. And finally, he creates a boulder which explodes in front of him. "Awesome, I am more powerful than ever now..."

* * *

The darkish hole on the shores of Townsville expands dramatically. The clouds circling around it spread out and the hole becomes larger with hundred meter long diameter. Suddenly, a large scythe is seen coming through it...

* * *

Blossom, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Mike, Tiger, and Princess snaps out of the sneaky shot from Bane. They all look at each other.

"What in the world was that?" Princess asks.

Boomer looks around. "Hey, the wolf is dead!"

"Kick butt! We did it again!" Butch yells. He punches into the air.

"Yay! I've finally saved the city for once!" Princess cheers.

"Man, the horror is finally over..." Blossom said.

"You bet," Brick said. Suddenly, Brick notices Blossom. "Hey, are you the leader of the Powerpuff Girls?" he asks.  
  
Blossom looks over at Brick surprised. "Yeah," Blossom said. She didn't know what to say.

Brick looked at the ground a bit. Mike pushes his shoulder. "Go on, say it," Mike said.

"Alright, Mike. Um, we... we want a truce with you Powerpuff Girls. We're sorry," Brick said to Blossom uneasily.

Blossom was shocked to hear so. Boomer and Butch were also shocked. "Whoa! Brick! You just made the promise we made with Blossom here earlier!" Boomer yells.

Brick looks from Boomer to Blossom. "Your name's Blossom?" Brick said. Blossom nods. "The name's Brick," he said sounding tough. "Accept my apologies?" Brick said holding his hand out.

Blossom takes Brick's hand and shakes it. "I accept!" she said.

Mike walks over to Blossom. "Alright! Blossom, you rule!" he yells. Blossom looks at Mike still not knowing who he is. At least, she doesn't recognize him (Mike transformed, remember?).

"Who are you?" Blossom asks.

"Me, Mike! Y'know, Mike Believe." Mike sounded happy for some reason.

"Oh, the kid with the imaginary friend! Yeah! Mike!" Blossom said.

"Hey! What about me!? I helped saved the world!" Princess yells while running over to Blossom.

"Oh, hi, Princess!" Blossom and Mike greet Princess.

"Looks like you did a good thing for once," Blossom said giggling.

  
"Har har, very funny," Princess said. "I was only doing it because my rump was being frozen off by that stupid wolf!"

"Sorry to crash the party, boys and girls," a voice from above said to them. They look upwards and they see Bane with the swallow in his right hand. He is smirking at them.

"It's Bane!" Blossom, Brick, and Mike yell in unison.

"Who's Bane?" Boomer and Butch ask.

"Me?" Bane answers. "I'm the future ruler of this universe! I am the most powerful being EVER!!!" Bane points his swallow at the kids. "And you will ALL DIE!!!"

* * *

What is Bane planning to do? Will Blossom, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Mike, Tiger, and Princess be able to take on Bane with all his new powers? And what is that mysterious hole forming in the shores of Townsville? What is Mojo planning to do with the Mojo Express? Will the Professor finish his formula in time? Find out, next time, on the Powerpuff League!

TO BE CONTINUED...

[end of file]

****

Note: If you do review this chapter, please place something like (chapter 5) in the actual review since there's all this confusion going around. I'm only asking as a favor. Thank you.


	6. The Death

The Powerpuff League

created by CrystalFenix

e-mail me at crystalfenix@aol.com

* * *

Last time, on the Powerpuff League, we learned that Professor Utonium is trying his best to create the formula for Blossom. In the meantime, Princess goes into a one-on-one battle with the IceWolf. Soon after, Brick, Mike, and Tiger join Princess in the fight. Blossom, Boomer, and Butch, who were looking for Brick earlier, find Brick and Mike flying by. They follow the them but only to face the IceWolf and the Efreet! Princess, Brick, and Mike take on the IceWolf while Blossom, Boomer, and Butch take on the Efreet. Bane watches from HIM's lair as the six kids continue to fight. In the meantime, a darkish hole is forming on the shores of Townsville. Nothing more is known. Mojo finishes packing his vehicle into an air ship and he heads straight towards the IceWolf and Efreet. Blossom, Boomer, and Butch take out the Efreet and join Princess, Brick, and Mike to fight against the IceWolf. But before they could react, Bane shoots them back and then steals the IceWolf's powers. Bane quickly does the same for the Efreet. Now, more powerful than ever, Bane faces the six kids. What will be the outcome? And why is the darkish hole growing bigger? Find out on Episode Six: The Death!

* * *

Episode Six: The Death

Mojo watches from his telescope the actions of what Bane had done with the IceWolf and Efreet. Mojo witnessed the attack on the six kids from Bane. "Boys... please be alright," Mojo said outloud.

  
Mojo presses a few buttons from inside of his flying ship. The rocket launchers are ready to launch. "I, Mojo Jojo, may not have helped in the battle between the monsters, which the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys have defeated, but I, Mojo Jojo, will help in this battle because I have not helped in the other battle!" Mojo said as he pressed some more buttons. More guns and cannons appeared. "Prepare yourself, for the power of the Mojo Express!"

* * *

Blossom was standing next to Brick and Mike in the snow. Boomer and Butch were standing next to each other. Tiger was close to Princess. They were all looking up at Bane waiting for his first move. Suddenly, Blossom's pager beeps.

"It's the Professor! He's done it!" Blossom cries happily.

"Done what?" Mike asks.

"He's created a formula to make me more powerful so I can help save my sisters!" Blossom said.

Mike suddenly realizes that Bubbles and Buttercup wasn't there (real observant, Mike). "Where are they?"

"They were captured by Bane!" Blossom said as she lifted to fly off into a direction. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"No so fast, Blossom!" Bane yells. He flies into Blossom's path. "Do you really think I'd let you grow stronger to beat me?"

Blossom was stunned. She was a bit frightened, too.

"I won't let you go, even if you were my queen!" Bane said.

"Oh, shut up about that already!" Blossom yells. "It's really embarrassing!"

Bane simply laughs. "Nobody gives me orders!" he says. Bane flies at Blossom and grabs her neck. "Not even you!" Bane said as he strangled Blossom a bit. She then threw her to the ground causing her to slide a few feet in the snow (it's still present on the ground).

Boomer, Butch, and Mike went to aid Blossom and helped her get back onto her feet. The three boys then glare at Bane. "What's the matter? Too scared to fight?" Bane taunts them.

"I ain't scared!" Butch yells as he darts at Bane. Butch throws a punch while Bane dodges. Bane kicks Butch right in the back sending Butch sliding into the snow. Bane lifts his free hand and points at Butch. He fires a fireball which hits Butch straight on the back. Butch screams as he flies straight up into the air spinning around hoping to get the flames off his clothes.

Boomer charges in on Bane and throws a round house kick to Bane's head. Bane ducks goes behind Boomer. Bane slashes Boomer's back and then punches Boomer in his shoulder blade region. Boomer falls spinning off. Bane looks at Mike. "I suppose you're next..." Bane said. He looked awfully serious. Mike let go of Blossom and walked forward a few steps.

"Let's bring it on!" Mike said. "Tiger! Water element form!" he yells. Tiger hops in front of Mike and changes into a transparent blue color. "Let's double team him!" Mike said. The boy and the fox charge at Bane. Bane tries to slash Tiger but the swallow's blade went through it. Mike goes behind Bane and pulls his hand back ready to punch. Just before Mike was about to land a punch of Bane, Bane disappeared and reappeared behind Mike. Bane smashes Mike's head with a back fist sending Mike off in one direction. Bane then focused on Tiger. He lifted his free hand and shot an ice beam at Tiger freezing the water which was its body currently.

"Mike!" Brick yells. He flies past Blossom in a raging speed. Brick manages to land a kick on Bane's chest. However, Bane didn't even move. "What the? You weren't this strong before!" Brick yells. Bane grabs Brick's leg and spins around in a circle. Bane lets go and Brick goes flying into the air. Bane lifts his free hand and shoots a bolt of lightning at Brick shocking him. Brick screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Still conscious, Brick muttered in his breath, "You jerk!"

Blossom attempts to fly off again but Bane blockers her path once more. He has a sly grin on his face.

* * *

The Mayor and Ms. Bellum are still in the city hall's office. The Mayor is pacing back and forth. "What to do, what to do..." was all the Mayor said. Ms. Bellum was on the phone. She slammed down the receiver.

"Mayor, the police won't even dare to get near the area," Ms. Bellum said. "At least, the monsters are gone."

The Mayor jumped up into the air. "B'wah! But the city is half destroyed! And it's covered in snow, too!"

"I know, Mayor," Ms. Bellum said.

"I'm ruined," cried the Mayor.

* * *

The scythe in the darkish hole continued to emerge. It was a pretty large scythe with a long blade and a long handle. A large figure was seen holding the scythe. It was a dark figure. He had on dark robes and a dark sash. It lifted its head and a skull was seen for the face. As soon as the figure completely came out of the hole, a blackish light shot up straight into the air. The figure raised the scythe high into the air with both hands.

  
"The balance is gone," the figure said in an echoing voice. "I, Death, will restore this balance."

Death, the darkish figure, fly up into the air. Death paused for a moment and then flew towards the sight where Bane and the kids were fighting.

* * *

Professor Utonium was standing outside of his house holding a large needle in his hand. He looked very impatient for Blossom to arrive. He had on a large frown on his face.

"Blossom should be here by now!" Professor Utonium said. "What's taking her?"

* * *

Blossom stares Bane eye to eye. Blossom had on an angry look on her face. Bane was smirking. They were standing in the snow and were quite a distance away. They were both ready to fight. "Before we go on," Blossom said breaking the silence, "answer me a few questions."

"Sure, go ahead," Bane said in his evil voice.

"Why did you capture both of my sisters but not me?" Blossom asked. She sounded dead serious.

"Why? Because if you three are together, you could very well overwhelm me. Isn't it ironic hearing that from me?" Bane said and laughed.

"Alrighty then, next question!" Blossom yells. "Why do you want me to be your queen?" Blossom slightly blushes as she said that.

"Why?" Bane started. "Because I admire you. You have lots of guts! And if combined with my power, we could rule this world together!"

"I don't get it, why do you guys always want to rule the world?" Blossom yells. "You are always greedy and power hungry! You can't live with yourselves unless you have everything! Greed is the fault of life. If there wasn't greed, there wouldn't be any trouble! There wouldn't be YOU!!!"

Bane's smile turns into a serious frown. "You don't like it? Fine! I do whatever I please. And that MEANS everything I do!" he said fiercely.

Suddenly, without warning, Death flies over and casts a big shadow that covers the two fighters. Blossom is shocked to see Death and so is Bane. Death is seen with his skull face under the hood of his dark robe. He carries the scythe on his shoulder. Death is still floating in midair. Death raises his free hand and points at Bane with his skeleton-like fingers. "You..." Death echoes. "You are the disturbance in the balance of life!"

"So what? This world will be mine anyway!" Bane said.

"This world belongs to no one in particular! It belongs to EVERYONE!!!" Death echoed. "You, however, have taken the guardians of this world away!"

"The guardians?" Bane wondered. "You mean the four monsters I summoned earlier?"

"CORRECT!!!" Death yelled. "HIM knew that if he summoned the guardians and if they had died, the forces of balance will be destroyed. HIM didn't summon them since he knew the consequences! You, however, have taken the life of ALL the four guardians!"

"So what? What can they do?" Bane said.

"The guardians are kept to preserve the world in one piece. If one guardian dies, that part of the world will also be destroyed!" Death echoes. "But you've taken away ALL FOUR GUARDIANS!!! The world may be destroyed now because of you!"

"I don't get it. Nothing's happening," Bane said crossing his arms.

"Of course you don't. Once the guardians die, their spirits enter the underworld. There, they will strike harvoc to release themselves back into the real world. If they do that and break the barrier, all those that have died will return back into this world! ALL BALANCE WILL BE LOST!!!" Death calls. He points at Bane. "If you haven't drained their lifeforce, this world would still be whole!"

"Then why aren't they breaking out the barrier now?" Bane said sounding amused.

"Because I AM THE BARRIER!!!" Death said. "But I can only hold them for so long since my power cannot match theirs! I hold together all the souls of the world but since the souls of the guardians are much stronger, THE BARRIER WILL BE BROKEN!!!"

Bane simply smirks. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Me? I will take your life away and release their powers. Since YOU have their powers sealed, I must destroy you. Then, I'll release the guardians' souls so they can be free and the world will be saved!" Death explained.

"Is that so? You really think you can beat me?" Bane said. He uncrosses his arms and readies his swallow. "I'll challenge you!"

"This is no challenge," Death echoes. "You must be finished once and for all!" Death swings his excessively large scythe at Bane. Bane holds up the scythe's tip with his swallow.

  
"Oh yeah, well, I think I'll FINISH YOU!!!" Bane said.

* * *

Blossom snuck around and flew off during the conversation between Bane and Death. She flew towards her house as fast she as could. She broke the sound barrier and left behind a sonic boom. Arriving at Utonium's house, Blossom looks at the impatient Utonium.

"About time, Blossom. Quick, let's get it done!" the Professor said. He injects the needle into Blossom's arm as she looks away. As the liquid enters Blossom, she begins to glow pink. The Professor removes the needle and pockets it. "There," he said.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Blossom said. The pink glow around her went into her body. "I feel... much... more energetic!" Blossom flies up into the air and shoots an eye beam at a tree. The tree explodes on contact.

"Now, Blossom, go get your sisters away from that monster named Bane!" Professor Utonium said.

"Bane's not with Bubbles and Buttercup anymore! He's out and around!" Blossom said.

  
"Holy smokes!" gasps the Professor. "Then, you better take care of him! Why, I'm going back in and create the formulas for the other two girls! Blossom, GO GET BANE!!!" The Professor runs into the house.

"Yessir!" Blossom said salutely when the Professor was out of view. She turns around. "Bane, you're done for!"

* * *

Princess, who was hiding before, begins to wake up Brick, Boomer, Butch, Mike, and Tiger which are now behind a large rock. Princess dragged them there earlier. "Oh... what am I to do?" Princess worried. She looked up into the sky and saw the large flying ship heading towards Bane and Death who continued to fight.

Mojo had a serious look of determination on his face. He was in a perfect firing range. Mojo had witnessed the fight between his boys and Bane and is seriously ticked off from it. "Why, I'LL GET YOU!!!" Mojo screamed in rage. He presses lots of buttons and missiles go flying at Bane and Death's direction.

Since Death was a LOT larger than Bane, he took all the shots. Death cried in a bit of pain. Bane took this as an advantage to strike Death. Bane flew up to Death's scythe and sliced the staff part off in half. He then flew up to Death's skull and jammed his swallow inside. Death's powers were being sucked away into Bane. Darkish light flowed from Death's body into Bane's. Bane decided to take away Death's lifeforce and does so very quickly. Death suddenly fades away into nothingness and Bane was seen with his swallow sticking in midair. A dark glow was around Bane's body.

"CURSES!!!" Mojo yelled. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO HIT HIM, NOT BIG UGLY GRIM REAPER WHO GOT IN THE WAY OF MY MISSILES THAT WERE SUPPOSED TO HIT HIM. BUT SINCE THE MISSILES DIDN'T HIT HIM, HE IS STILL ALIVE!!!" Mojo turns to his control panel and presses more buttons. Another set of missiles are fired at Bane.

Bane sees the missiles coming. He launches darkish energies and destroy each one that was launched. Bane smirks as he uses his new powers. "I am the ultimate being NOW!!!" Bane yells.

* * *

The shores where the dark hole was created another dark hole. The souls of many people are seen to escape. Zombies and skeletons rose out of the ground in the city of Townsville. The soul of the ThunderSnake reentered the snake. The soul of the Efreet reentered the creature. The soul of the Titan have reentered its body. The soul of the IceWolf have reentered its body. And since Death had faded away, Death had no resurrected. The four guardians quickly fleed since they lacked their powers. The barrier which Death mentioned was broken and the souls of dead people entered the world. All balance was lost...

* * *

What will happen to Mojo against Bane? Will Princess ever wake up the other kids? What is going to happen to Bubbles and Buttercup? Will the Professor be able to make new formulas for them in time? Will Blossom be able to defeat Bane with her new powers? Find out next time, on the Powerpuff League!

TO BE CONTINUED...

[end of file]

****

Note: If you do review this chapter, please place something like (chapter 6) in the actual review since there's all this confusion going around. I'm only asking as a favor. Thank you.


	7. The Endless Duel

The Powerpuff League

created by CrystalFenix

e-mail me at crystalfenix@aol.com

* * *

Last time, on the Powerpuff League, we discovered that Mojo was heading on his way towards Bane. In the meantime, Professor Utonium finished his formula to strengthen Blossom. But before Blossom could escape, Bane stopped her. With Bane's newest powers, Blossom, Brick, Boomer, Butch, and Mike couldn't stop him. However, much to everybody's surprise, we get a visit from Death. Death explains to Bane the disturbance he's caused in the balance of the world by taking away the guardians and their power. Blossom takes this as a chance to flee and go to Professor Utonium to become more powerful. Blossom succeeds in doing so. But before she returns, a fight broke out between Bane and Death. Mojo attempts to launch some missiles at Bane but Death got in the way. Bane took the moment to his advantage and takes Death's powers. Instantly, the souls of the departed have risen out. Zombies and skeletons began rising. As Bane continues to menance the world, Blossom is heading back to face Bane. What is the result!?

* * *

Episode Seven: The Endless Duel

Princess continues to try and wake up Brick, Boomer, Butch, Mike, and Tiger. "Wake up, you doo-doo heads!" Princess yells at them. She slaps each of them a few times but it was hopeless. The boys were unconscious. She looks up at Bane who is admiring himself and testing his powers. "Did we really lose?" Princess asks. She begins to cry. She hits the ground but the snow reduced the damage she would have done to her fists.

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup watch the monitor in awe. They've witnessed the entire battle between Bane and the kids, then Bane and Death. Their mouths dropped and stayed dropped. They stayed dropped for so long that a fly can go inside. "That was horrific!" Bubbles cries. She begins to wipe her tears.

"No kidding! That sucked!" Buttercup said. "But, what was all that about with Blossom and some formula?" Buttercup remembered Blossom trying to escape.

"I dunno. Must probably be what the Professor was talking about," Bubbles answered. "Yeah! I think that's it!"

"Then, if Blossom becomes stronger," Buttercup started, "then we might win!" Suddenly, Buttercup frowned, "And then I'll be weaker than Blossom!"

"Don't worry, Buttercup. If the Professor gives Blossom the stuff, why wouldn't he give it to us?" Bubbles said trying to cheer Buttercup up.

"Oh yeah!" Buttercup said while rubbing her hands together. "Boy, I'd love to get my hands on that stuff!"

* * *

Blossom flies straight towards Bane's location. He was seen in view testing his brand new dark powers. "Oh no... Death must've lost!" Blossom said. She turns her head a bit and see's a big flying ship. "What the heck's that?" Blossom mutters. Blossom speeds up and flies towards Bane leaving a bright pink streak behind her.

"With this much more power, I can take on Bane and save the world!" Blossom said.

* * *

Mojo pressed a button on the control panel in his ship. The ship loads up more missiles. They all fire at Bane. Mojo continuously presses more buttons on the control panel. Millions of missiles and bullets fly out of the ship. "This is for my sons, the Rowdyruff Boys which I've created to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. But the Powerpuff Girls destroyed them so I, Mojo Jojo, had to recreate them. I recreated them to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. But now, you're gonna pay for this!" Mojo yells.

Bane simply smirks at all the missiles flying at him. He raises his free hand and all the missiles and bullets stop in place. He continues to demonstrate his new powers by turning the missiles and bullets around to face Mojo. Bane "snaps" his fingers and they go flying back at Mojo.

"NNNOOOOOO!!!" Mojo yelled. He quickly presses a button labeled "EJECT." The roof above Mojo opens and the chair springs Mojo up into the air. Suddenly, the missiles and bullets crash into the airship causing it to explode. Mojo slightly escaped the explosion's limit. Mojo pulls his parachute and he begins to float down slowly.

Bane is laughing at how easy it was take down Mojo's ship. He sounded like he was cracking himself up. Suddenly, a fist hits him hard on the face and Bane goes flying into the ground spinning. Blossom is seen with pink glowing all around her. Bane, who gets up, sees Blossom with the pinkish aura. "Wha-?" was all Bane could say.

* * *

Suddenly, the force field around Bubbles and Buttercup began to fade away. They looked around themselves all confused. Suddenly, they looked at the monitor watching Blossom knock down Bane.

"Oh! I get it! Good ol' Blossom knocked out Bane who created the force fields!" Buttercup said.

"Yay! Now we can ditched this place!" Bubbles yells. "And I'm gonna make that bully pay for what he's done!"

"Yeah! On the double!" Buttercup yells. Bubbles and Buttercup get ready to fly out. They leave a light blue and light green trail behind.

* * *

Blossom watches Bane get up onto his feet. Bane was a bit out when he was knocked down from the blow. "So, you've returned, eh?" Bane said looking up at Blossom. Blossom doesn't say a thing. She just floats there ready to fight while the pinkish aura goes around her. Bane looks at Blossom a bit. "Wha-what happened?" Bane asked. He looked surprised to see Blossom much more powerful.

"I've grown to kick your butt!" Blossom said. Without another word, she darts into Bane and punches him straight in the face. Bane flies back a bit. Blossom continues her assault and shoots many eye beams at Bane. Bane is sent crashing backwards into the snow. Blossom flies over and kicks him up into the air. Bane screams as he goes flying upwards. "Face it, Bane, you're done for!" Blossom yells. She goes flying in after Bane and uppercuts him straight in the stomach. Bane has the wind knocked out of him. Blossom back side kicks Bane, and he goes flying into the ground.

Princess watches Blossom fight against Bane from behind the rock. "Whoa... that... is... so... unfair..." Princess said.

Bane quickly gets up and fires three dark energy balls towards Blossom. Blossom dodges them all with ease. She inhales some air and spits out several fireballs similar to her Fire Breath except they went out furthur. Bane jumps out of the way as the balls of flame make contact with the ground. Bane pulls out his swallow and flies towards Blossom. He swings it over Blossom's head as she ducks. Blossom lands a secret fist into Bane's chest knocking him back a bit. Blossom then grabs both of Bane's feet and starting spinning in a circle. After spinning a few times, she lets go and Bane goes flying into the air similar to what Bane had done to Brick.

Suddenly, hundreds of dark energy balls came soaring out of the sky. Blossom is surprised and she maneuvers around to dodge them. Unfortunately, Blossom is hit by one ball, then another, and then a whole barrage of them. Blossom goes flying back into the ground. Bane suddenly teleports behind her and just before she could reach the ground, he kicks her off to the side. Bane looks really pissed. "Why, you little..." Bane said as he grit his teeth. He readies his swallow and charges at Blossom who is lying still on the ground.

Just then, out of nowhere, a streak of light blue and light green came and knocks Bane back. Bubbles and Buttercup are seen ready to fight. Bane is rolling back on the ground. "What the?" Bane said surprised to see Bubbles and Buttercup. Blossom gets up and sees Bubbles and Buttercup.

"BUBBLES!!! BUTTERCUP!!!" Blossom calls out in joy. "You're all okay!" She flies over and hugs them. Bubbles and Buttercup ease up on their guarding positions. "Of course we are, I'm there for Bubbles!" Buttercup said in a smirk. Bubbles gives Buttercup a little nudge in the arm. Bane gets up and holds his swallow firmly. He looks really angry. "How did you two escape?" Bane asks. He has his swallow ready for action. He suddenly realizes his answer. "My force fields must have been broken from my lack of concentration! That's how you must have escaped," Bane said. The three Powerpuff Girls direct their attention to Bane. He was holding his cheek. He looked seriously mad. "But you won't escape THIS!!!"

Bane started emitting a black aura around himself. The aura thickened around Bane. The Powerpuff Girls then readied themselves for a fight. Bane lifts his swallow up into the air. It began to change shape and into that of a sword with a blade as long as he was. Bane, still having the black aura around him, grasped the handle of his sword with both hands. His little cape swished as wind was produced. His hair was also blowing with the wind. Suddenly, the earth began to rumble and dark rays of energy shot out. "Feel the pain of darkness!" Bane yells as he clutches onto his sword. "Blood fall from the heavens! DARK SWORD!!!" Bane swings his sword at the direction of the Powerpuff Girls.

Dark beams of light fell from the sky and headed towards the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup split into three directions and away from the beams. As the beams made contact with the ground, black mushroom clouds emerged. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup look at the ground with a bit of discomfort, and they group back together. They look back at Bane who has his sword held in a samurai style. He looks seriously angry at the Powerpuff Girls. "I'll take your lives!" he said in a completely dark voice. Bane then looks at Blossom. "Even yours!"

Blossom looks at Bane with a bit of fear. Blossom quickly turns to Buttercup and Bubbles. "Listen girls," Blossom said, "I want you to go to the Professor right now. He's working on the formula for you two. Once you girls become stronger, come back here and help me face this monster."

"But Blossom! We can't just leave you here with that bully!" Bubbles cried.

"Yeah! We all gotta stick together and stick 'em!" Buttercup said holding up a fist.

Blossom shakes her head. "I know what you girls mean," Blossom said, "but you can't fight against him now in this form. Please, do what your leader... I mean, your sister tells you to do." Blossom places hand on Bubbles' shoulder. "Bubbles," Blossom said, "make sure that Buttercup won't get into mischief while going there."

Bubbles nodded while Buttercup frowned a bit. Blossom turns to Buttercup and places her hand on Buttercup's shoulder while taking off the one on Bubbles' shoulder. "Buttercup," Blossom said, "be sure to protect Bubbles while going there. She's not as strong compared to you." This time, Buttercup nodded while Bubbles frowned. Buttercup and Bubbles then looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, we're gonna go but make sure you live for us!" Buttercup said.

"Yeah and hit that bully hard while we're away!" Bubbles added.

The two girls finished their comments and started flying back. Suddenly, Bane teleports in front of them. "Do you seriously think I'd let you go now?" Bane yells. "This time, I'll take your lives instead of cropping them!" Bane lifts his sword up and flies towards Buttercup. As Bane closes in on Buttercup, he swings his sword downward at her. Suddenly, Blossom pushes Buttercup out of the way and grabs the sword with both of her hands from the side. "What!?" Bane yells in surprise. Blossom continues to hold onto the sword blade.

"Quick! Buttercup! Bubbles! GO NOW!!!" Blossom yells.

Bubbles grabbed Buttercup's arm and flies off. Bane breaks his sword lose and kicks Blossom into the snow. He turns to face Bubbles and Buttercup who were quite a distance away. "I won't let you get away so easily!" Bane yells. He swings his sword and an army of skeletons raised from the ground. "Get them, my minions!" Bane yells. The skeletons continuously run in the direction of Bubbles and Buttercup. More skeletons continue to rise out of the ground. Soon after, skeletons began rising out of the ground in front of Bubbles and Buttercup.

The two girls stop to look at what's happening. "What in the world?" Buttercup calls out. Bubbles looks at the horrific skulls the skeletons possess. Bubbles starts to cry. "What now, Bubbles?" Buttercup yells at Bubbles.

  
"They're scary!" Bubbles yells. "I don't like them! They look scary!"

"Sheesh! Looks like I'll have to get myself out of this mess!" Buttercup said. She starts shooting eye beams at the skeletons. The skeletons break easily. Buttercup looks back at Bubbles after destroying a few. "C'mon, Bubbles! Get on with it!" Buttercup yells at Bubbles. Bubbles cry even louder.

Given the moment, the skeletons take off their skulls and start chucking them at the two Powerpuff Girls. Buttercup is hit in the head by one of them. Enraged, Buttercup goes flying down and starts smashing away the skeletons. Bubbles is also hit by one of the skulls. She was hit in the arm though. Bubbles opens her eyes and looks at the skeletons throwing skulls around. She wails even louder. Her wailing produces a Sonic Scream which causes many skeletons to shatter. Buttercup continues to smash the skeletons as Bubbles' Sonic Scream makes more and more skeletons shatter.

Bane continues to summon more skeletons. He forgets about Blossom who sneaks up on him and kicks him straight in the face. Bane goes sliding off into the snow. Getting back up, Bane thickens his black aura and readies his sword. "Get ready to rumble," Bane said. "This nightmare of yours will end soon." Bane swings his sword at Blossom's direction. A large black beam falls out from the sky and hits Blossom straight on. Blossom screams in pain as the dark beam continues to fall from the sky. Bane suddenly rushes up to Blossom and stabs her in the gut. The dark beam stops but Blossom continues her scream of pain. Bane starts drawing out Blossom's energy and power. A pinkish light is leaving Blossom and entering Bane. Bane, with a furious face, is continues to drain Blossom of her power.

Blossom's scream of pain wakes up Brick, Boomer, Butch, Mike, and Tiger. Princess is surprised to see the five wake up. The boys immediately turn their attention to Blossom who is screaming and crying in pain. "Blossom!" Boomer yells. Boomer and Butch immediately fly towards Blossom and Bane. They kick Bane at the same time, and he lefts go of the sword still stuck inside Blossom. Boomer and Butch constantly punch and kick Bane who is blocking each of their strikes quickly. Blossom pulls out the sword from her gut and slumps down. Brick and Mike fly over quickly and pull her back to the rock where Princess and Tiger were. Brick and Mike quickly lay Blossom down on her back. Blossom is holding her cut up gut (hey, it rhymes!) while she shakes in a bit of pain. Brick and Mike look at each other and then at Bane who is fighting with Boomer and Butch. Brick and Mike look back at each other and nod. Mike whistles to Tiger who quickly jumps onto his shoulder. The two boys then fly towards Bane.

Bane draws his energy in and then releases it sending Boomer and Butch flying back. Suddenly, Brick and Mike fly right into his face and send a punch into him. Bane falls back. He quickly opens his eyes and sees his sword lying in the snow near him. Before Bane can get his sword, Tiger jumps down and swoops it. Brick and Mike were about to score another hit but Bane releases dark energy into Brick and Mike sending them back. Bane then refocuses to Tiger. Beam squints his eyes a little and fires a dark optic blast into Tiger's direction. Tiger is shot off and goes rolling in the snow. The sword that was held in Tiger's mouth is now lying on the ground. Bane teleports and grabs the sword. As he grabs his sword, he looks up to see Boomer and Butch flying back at him. "You are no match for me!" Bane yells. He swings his sword in their direction and dark beams of light hit them straight on. Boomer and Butch crashing into the ground as the beams continue to fall upon them.

Meanwhile, Bubbles and Buttercup are continuing their fight with the skeletons. Buttercup had enough. "Dang! These skeletons are REALLY tiring!" Buttercup said to herself. She looks back up at Bubbles who is still crying and unleashing her Sonic Scream. "Oh brother," Buttercup muttered. She flies up and grabs Bubbles by the arm. She zips off towards their house hoping to confront Professor Utonium. Bubbles is still crying. Buttercup looks at her and says, "Oh shut up!"

Princess watches over Blossom as Blossom holds onto her injury. Suddenly, she hears footsteps running from behind her. Princess turns around and sees Mojo running towards Bane. Mojo has a deadly-looking laser gun in his hand, and he sure has a deadly-looking angered face, too. Mojo suddenly stops and fires the laser directly at Bane. Bane is hit but isn't affected. Bane stops what he's doing and looks at Mojo pathetically. Mojo continues to fire the laser gun at Bane. Bane fires a dark optic blast towards Mojo's direction. Mojo presses a button on the gun and a force field appears around Mojo. The optic blast bounces off and flies into the sky. Mojo turns off the force field and continues to fire at Bane. Bane teleports behind Mojo and strikes him from behind. Mojo slides into the snow.

Bane suddenly turns to face Princess. Princess gasps a bit and starts biting her nails. Bane flies over to her and kicks her into the air. Princess goes flying off into a direction and lands quite a distance away. Bane suddenly turns his attention to Blossom who is lying on the ground clutching her wound. Bane was just about to stab Blossom again until Mike grabs Bane with his body and throws Bane down. Mike immediately fly up into the air as Bane follows. Suddenly, Bane disappears and reappears in front of Mike. Bane back fists Mike and sends him spinning to the ground. Bane swings his sword down at Mike making a dark beam of light fall from the skying and hitting Mike straight on.

Out of nowhere, Tiger flies into Bane's face and scratches it. Bane pulls the fox of and throws it down into the ground. As Tiger falls into the ground, Brick, Boomer, and Butch fly up to Bane and attack him from three sides. Bane spins around blocking each block. Without warning, Bane makes a gigantic energy ball around him and fires it off into every direction. Brick, Boomer, and Butch are tossed backwards and away from Bane who is at the center of the energy ball.

Meanwhile, down at the ground where Blossom is, Blossom's wound begins to glow a heavy pink. Her cut begins to heal. Blossom opens her eyes and sit up. She looks up at Bane who is unleashing the energy. "Why you!" Blossom yells.

* * *

Buttercup and Bubbles reach their home and fly through the door. They go to the Professor's lab and sees him working on their formula. "Professor!" Buttercup calls out to the Professor. "We're back!" Professor Utonium turns around to see his two girls.

"Where's Blossom?" Professor asks.

"She's fighting Bane!" Bubbles quickly explains. "Well, first..."

"That's all I need to know, Bubbles! Quick, girls come over here!" the Professor said. Bubbles and Buttercup immediately fly into the lab. "Now, girls, I've already finished your formulas. It's not much different from Blossom's so it was easy to create," the Professor said. He pulls out two needles. "Now, give me your arms..."

"Alright, Professor," Buttercup said quickly obeying her father. She sticks our her arm and is injected. Pretty soon, Buttercup was glowing a light green aura.

The Professor turns around and faces Bubbles. "Your turn, Bubbles," the Professor said.

Bubbles shakes her head. "I don't wanna! Shots hurt!" Bubbles said.

"Bubbles! We need to do this for Blossom!" Buttercup yells.

"But, they still hurt!" Bubbles cries.

Professor Utonium quickly blindfolds Bubbles and injects the needle. As he removes it along with the blindfold, Bubbles glows a light blue aura.

"Now, go help your sister out, girls!" the Professor said.

Buttercup and Bubbles nod and they crash through the roof.

* * *

Blossom flies up and shoots her eye beams at Bane knocking him off quite a bit. Bane stops sending out his energy after being shot. He looks at Blossom and sees that her wound has healed. "I understand, you can recover yourself and restore your body," Bane said to Blossom.

"I don't care! I just wanna kick your butt!" Blossom yells. She raises her hands in a fighting position. "Let's get it on and end this endless duel!"

* * *

Will Blossom be able to handle Bane alone? Will Buttercup and Bubbles make in time to help Blossom fight? Even if they do, will they be able to take down Bane once and for all? What is going to happen to Mojo, Princess, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Mike, and Tiger? Find out, next time, on the Powerpuff League!

TO BE CONTINUED...

[end of file]

****

Note: If you do review this chapter, please place something like (chapter 7) in the actual review since there's all this confusion going around. I'm only asking as a favor. Thank you.


	8. The Darkness Continues

The Powerpuff League

created by CrystalFenix

e-mail me at crystalfenix@aol.com

* * *

Last time, on the Powerpuff League, we witnessed the horrific battle that Bane brought upon our heroes. Blossom, all powered up and strengthened, faced Bane one-on-one again. Planting a sneak attack on Bane, the battle starts. In the meantime, Bane's concentration was removed from the force fields holding up Buttercup and Bubbles. The two Powerpuff Girls managed to escape. They flew directly to Blossom and help her fight. They stepped in right before Bane got the upperhand. Bane then decided to unleash some more of his horrible power. Right then, Blossom figured that their best chance for winning the battle would letting Bubbles and Buttercup leave and go to Professor Utonium where they can use his formula and become much stronger. Blossom continued to fight with Bane but Bane got the upperhand and stabbed Blossom. Brick and the boys finally woke and assaulted Bane with all they had. Blossom was taken back due to her wound. The boys constantly attacked Bane. Even Mojo did as well! But Bane still had the upperhand and he wasn't going to change that. The boys were soon overpowered. But Blossom heals herself just in time! Meanwhile, Bubbles and Buttercup receive their new strength and are returning to help Blossom fight against Bane. What will happen next? Read on to find out!

* * *

Episode Eight: The Darkness Continues

Princess was found in an area completely far away from the rest of the group. She woke up seeing the sun in front of her view. She blocks her eyes and slowly sits up. Princess looks around. The snow was beginning the melt. Princess suddenly noticed that she didn't feel so cold. She pulls out a control from her suit and presses a button. Princess checks her bullets left. There were only a few. Princess falls back onto her back. Her legs were aching in pain and she definitely didn't want to go face Bane again. "Those poo-poo puff girls always get all the fame! It's not fair!" Princess said to herself.

Princess messes with a few more gizmos on her suit while lying down. A computer voice was heard saying, "28 bullets left." Princess begins to think outloud. "Why am I always the one who doesn't help out? Why can't I ever do anything? Is it true what Blossom said that I cannot be a Powerpuff Girl?" Princess closes her eyes slowly. She begins to cry a bit. "I want to do something for this world!" Princess said while crying. She rubs away her tears and looks back up at the sun but not directly. She sighs and looks over to the side. She pushes herself to sit up and then stand up. Her legs are still feeling weak. "I'm just gonna fly," Princess said. She moved her controls around a bit and her suit brought her up floating.

As Princess flew up higher, she sees Bane and Blossom in a distance. They were waiting for each other to make the first move. Princess hesitates and then flies towards the battle zone.

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup are flying as fast as they could to return to the battle area. One the way there, they're blasting with their eye beams the skeletons that were left over on the ground. "Buttercup," Bubbles said trying to start a conversation as they traveled.

"What, Bubbles?" Buttercup said in a bit of an annoyed voice.

"Um... do you think we're able to beat Bane?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup looked at Bubbles while they flew. Buttercup had on a face of uncertainty. "I'm not sure," Buttercup replied, "but I know we're gonna kick his butt around at least!"

Bubbles nodded and continued to fire at the skeletons. "I hope Blossom's okay," Bubbles said under her breath.

"I'm sure she is," Buttercup said hearing Bubbles.

* * *

Blossom was in her guard position and so was Bane. Bane was holding his sword samurai style. Blossom was beginning to sweat from her nervousness. She also sees Bane sweating a bit. Does this mean he's nervous of losing? Blossom wasn't quite sure. Suddenly, without warning, Bane swings his sword at Blossom. A large beam of dark light crashed through the sky. Blossom flew out of the way barely. Blossom fired her eye beams at Bane who dodged them quickly. Blossom then flew in closer at Bane. Bane attempts to stab Blossom, but Blossom moves to the side and dodges. Bane throws a swing punch right into Bane's "neck." Bane is stunned for a second but counters with a swing towards Blossom's head. Blossom ducks and the swing goes over her head. Blossom punches Bane in the stomach but Bane kicks her in the face. The two are knocked backwards a bit. They suddenly regain themselves and charge at each other again.

Brick wakes up finding himself lying in the snow. He sees Boomer and Butch close by. He quickly flies over them and shakes both of them. Boomer and Butch both come to. "Hey, man, what's up?" Boomer asked massaging his bruised arm. Butch looked at Blossom and Bane fighting in the sky. He gives a little "hmph!" and stands up. Brick looks at the fight also. "I don't think we can help out a bit, at least, with this cheesy strength we have," Brick said. Boomer and Butch look at Brick.

"What do you mean?" Boomer asked holding his hand over his mouth.

"Just look at Blossom compared to us. What do you see different?" Brick asked.

"Uh... she's a girl! Duh!" Boomer yells. Butch slaps Boomer behind the head.

"No, doofus, she's much stronger!" Butch scolds Boomer. Boomer rubs the back of his head. Boomer then turns to look at Blossom and Bane fight.

Blossom throws several punches into Bane. Bane is knocked back a bit by the punches but retaliates with several slashes on Blossom. Blossom receives a few cuts, but she continues to attack Bane. Finally, Blossom kicks Bane in the stomach, flies over him, and smashes him down to the ground.

Bane gets up with a raging expression on his face. He looks mad and really mad. He points his sword at Blossom. A black ball of energy appears at its tip. "I'm gonna gather up all the dark energy in this world!" Bane yells. Suddenly, Bane's body grows an incredibly large black aura. The aura begins to move into the sword. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. The dark hole where the souls are constantly entering the world begins to grow a dark aura also. The aura begins to travel to Bane and then through his sword.

Bubbles and Buttercup, who were still flying to reach Blossom see the skeletons glowing in dark auras. The auras all travel into one direction. "This doesn't look good," Buttercup says. Bubbles nods. They continue flying at top speed. They charged up their energy and zinged into the air leaving behind streaks of light blue and light green.

Blossom watches the energy ball forming in a bit of terror. Blossom can feel the evilness focused in the center of the energy ball that's being made by Bane. Bane still has the furious look on his face. Blossom decides to try anything. She fires an eye beam at Bane's direction. The ball of energy hits the eye beams and sends them into oblivion. Blossom gasps at the power of the energy ball. Bane continues to hold out the energy ball. The darkness entering the energy ball makes it continue to grow and grow.

"Dude, that's really gonna suck!" Brick said looking at the energy ball.

"You said it," Boomer adds.

"That's really powerful stuff he's got there," Butch also comments.

The Rowdyruff Boys watch in a distance the dark energy ball growing. Suddenly, the energy ball's diameter triples in size and is pointed directly at Blossom. The darkness continues to flow into it. "It's all over," the Rowdyruff Boys say at the same time. Mojo steps up next to them. "Not quite," Mojo said. He looked serious.

In a distance, Mike holds onto Tiger while watching Bane charge up the enormous energy ball. Mike sits down and starts to cry a bit. Tiger licks his face to cheers him up. "We're going to lose," Mike said to Tiger. Tiger jumps out of Mike's hold and walks in front a bit. It lets out a small bark.

Princess reaches the battlefield and sees the dark energy ball being formed. "Oh no! That dork's gonna kill us all!" Princess yells. "I'm not gonna let that happen!" Princess flies in closer and points her guns towards Bane. She fires with the remaining bullets. The bullets are instantly removed from sight. "What? What happened?" Princess yells. "That's cheating!" Bane ignores Princess and continues to charge up the energy ball with the darkness coming in from all directions.

Suddenly, the darkness stops entering the ball of energy. "All the darkness in the world is contained for now," Bane said, "but they will soon be released once it hits you, Powerpuff!" Bane lifts the sword up at Blossom. The energy ball is aimed straight at Blossom. "Nobody can live from the intense darkness this holds," Bane explained, "and definitely not you!" Buttercup and Bubbles fly in to see Blossom being aimed at. Bubbles looks down at Bane with the huge dark ball in front of him pointed at Blossom.

"Don't do it!" Bubbles yells.

"Blossom! Get out of the way!" Buttercup yells.

Blossom couldn't respond. She was too frightened. Bane lifts up the energy ball and fires it at an alarming rate.

"Nnnnnnooooooooooooooooo!!!" Blossom yells.

Just as the energy ball was about to hit Blossom, a yellow streak pushes her aside. Blossom is sent soaring into one direction. Bubbles and Buttercup immediately fly down to catch Blossom. Just behind them, a loud explosion was heard. Car alarms went off and the windows shattered. A few buildings began to rock. A dark light filled the area.

Princess, who pushed Blossom away, have taken the hit. She was inside the explosion. Her body felt like it was being torn apart by the intense darkness. Princess screams as the darkness fills her body. She continues to scream for a while as the armor around her disappears leaving her typical yellow Powerpuff dress. Suddenly, Princess smiles. "Powerpuff Girls, you guys can do it," Princess said softly.

As the dark light disappeared, Princess' body was seen flying out of the sky and made a big "plunk" on the ground. Bane's eyes widened as he saw that he missed. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!" Bane yells. Bane yells every single cuss word in the dictionary and not in the dictionary. The Powerpuff Girls quickly fly over to look at Princess' dead body.

"P-P-Princess?" Blossom said. She becomes teary eyed. After holding in a bit, she breaks out in tears. "You saved my life!" Blossom cries.

Bubbles looks at Buttercup with a sad expression. Buttercup looks at Bubbles and then looks towards the floor. Bubbles bends over and places Princess' hands together on her chest. Bubbles then stands up and pats the crying Blossom. Blossom stops crying but begins to sob a bit. Blossom looks at Princess. "You've used to be real nasty, but you've definitely changed," Blossom said. "You've saved my life and I owe it all to you." Blossom takes in a breath. "Princess, I'll take care of Bane for you, no doubt! You have what it takes to be a Powerpuff Girl." With that Blossom wipes away her tears. Bubbles then walks over to Princess with tears in her eyes. "Princess," Bubbles said, "we've fought a lot in school. We even fought outside of school. But we are good friends now. I'll never forget what you did for Blossom." Bubbles lets out a sigh and looks at Buttercup. Buttercup lets out a small tear. Buttercup then walks over to Princess. Buttercup takes in a deep breath and says, "Princess, you were always a tough cookie. However, I didn't know you'd be so tough to sacrifice your own life. I'll always admire you for that." Buttercup hesitates and turns to her sisters. The Powerpuff Girls then turn to face Bane who was smiling evilly.

"What a fool! What a pathetic mortal! Risking her own life!" Bane said laughing. "She has no idea what it means to live!" Bane stops laughing. "I guess now, I'll have to take all three of you on while I wait for the darkness to return," Bane said. He lifted his sword and ready to fight.

* * *

Mojo was right next to his three boys. He takes out a watch from his pocket and looks at it. "It's almost about time," Mojo said out loud.

Brick, Boomer, and Butch all turn to look at Mojo. "About time for what?" they all say in unison.

Mojo turns to face the Rowdyruff Boys. "Boys," Mojo starts, "I have recreated you with Chemical Y, a more enhanced version of Chemical X which the Powerpuff Girls were created with. Being created with Chemical Y, your powers are capable of growing over time. That means, over time, your powers will make you stronger. However, Chemical X doesn't do this. Since Chemical X doesn't do this, the Powerpuff Girls won't grow any stronger. However, the Powerpuff Girls did grow stronger so that must mean that they contain some kind of new Chemical X! I think only the Professor would have made such a thing!"

"But I don't get it," Brick said. "If the girls get their powers instantly, why don't we?"

Mojo holds up his hand to stop Brick from furthur asking. "The Powerpuff Girls were alive for a much longer time than you," Mojo starts again. "And since they received the new enhancement, they would become more powerful instantly. You, however, were just created not too long ago. After a while, your bodies will adapt to the new Chemical Y which will make you more powerful. Once you become more powerful, you can fight the one named Bane, which is a major problem to this planet!"

Brick, Boomer, and Butch all looked surprise. "So you mean we'll become as strong as they are?" Boomer asks. "And how much longer do we have to wait?" Brick asks. "Will we be able to kick butt like they're doing?" Butch asks.

Mojo holds up his hand again to stop furhtur questions. "You will all become stronger in a little while. Let's just hope the Powerpuff Girls can stall for so long," Mojo said.

Brick, Boomer, and Butch all turn to watch the Powerpuff Girls and Bane. The Rowdyruff Boys had big grins on their faces knowing that they are going to become stronger.

* * *

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all looked down at Bane. The Powerpuff Girls were surrounded in auras colored respectively. Bane was looking back at the Powerpuff Girls with a black aura around him. Bane has his sword readied in samurai style.

"You're gonna pay," Blossom said, "for taking a person's life!"

"Yeah, you mean bully!" Bubbles said.

"And we're gonna take you out for that!" Buttercup concludes.

Suddenly, the three Powerpuff Girls fire their eye beams at Bane. Bane flies straight up into the air at an incredible velocity. The eye beams miss him slightly. The Powerpuff Girls see Bane flying upwards. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup fly up to him spiraling up. Bane rolls back his eyes and sees this. He immediately teleports behind them and swings his sword. Much to his amazement, he was struck by three punches right in his face before he could swing. Bane begins to fall down to the ground. The Powerpuff Girls then dive down straight at Bane. They hit him hard in the stomach making his fall go even faster. As Bane makes contact with the ground, the ground splits. Bane quickly teleports up into the air as soon as he recovered.

"Very interesting, Powerpuff Girls," Bane said while breathing harder than he ever had done before. "This is why I've wanted to keep you girls apart..."

Buttercup floats up towards him. "Oh yeah? Well, that's too late now 'cause your kissers gonna be kicked!" she taunts.

Bane suddenly teleports in front of Buttercup and attempts to stab her. Buttercup reacts faster than Bane could imagine. She steps out of the side dodging the sword. Bane is then hit in the face by Buttercup's kick. Buttercup fires her eye beams at Bane sending him backwards. "It's no use, Bane boy! I've seen all your moves!" Buttercup said. Bane turns his head to face Buttercup as he flies backwards. He fires some dark optic blasts. Buttercup spins in her tornado to reflect the blasts. Interestingly enough, Buttercup's tornado produces the wind the carry Bane flying and circling into the air. Buttercup suddenly stops to see what's happening. "Whoa! What's going on?"

Blossom suddenly understands. She remembers that Professor Utonium explained to them about the new formula boosting the speed to learn new powers. "Buttercup! It's the formula! It's given you new powers!" Blossom yells.

"Cool!" Bubbles comments. "Man, when's it my turn?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bane teleports in front of Bubbles and attempts to stab Bubbles. Bubbles flies up slightly to dodge the stab. She grabs onto Bane's hair, does a flip, and throws him downward. As Bane falls downward, Bubbles quickly flies beneath him and uppercuts him straight up into the air. After traveling a few hundred meters up at an incredible rate, Bane pulls himself together and stops himself from going furthur up. Before he knew it, Bubbles appeared in front of him and unleashes a Sonic Scream. Bane is instantly paralyzed from the Sonic Scream. Also to add with that, Bubbles began shooting out ice beams from her mouth. Bane was frozen and fell down into the ground. Bubbles stops her screaming and opens her eyes. "Wow! I have ice powers!" Bubbles yells. "Yay!"

Bane falls into the ground. Once the ice touched the ground, it broke off freeing Bane. Bane slowly got up and shook his head. He picked up the sword he dropped right next to his foot. As he looked up, he sees Blossom charging top speed at him. Bane attempts to block but little good did that do for him. Bane is sent rolling on the floor several meters. Blossom intakes a deep breath and unleashes her Fire Breath. However, the Fire Breath didn't come out. Instead, it was a long fiery beam that shot straight and fast at Bane. As soon as the beam scored a direct hit, a loud explosion was heard and a mushroom cloud formed immediately after. "Now that's what I call a Fire Breath," Blossom said gloating.

Bubbles and Buttercup landed right next to Blossom, and they began exchanging high-fives. "Yeah! Way to go!" Blossom calls out to her sisters. They all began laughing.

* * *

"Pops," Boomer said to Mojo, "did they really beat up Bane?"

Mojo looked down at Boomer. "What is it?"

"I mean, we didn't get a chance to participate in beating that guy!" Boomer said looking a bit sad.

Butch shook his head furiously. "Dang it! Why couldn't our powers come out before that happened! I wanted to be the one who murdered that idiot instead of those sissies!" Butch yells.

"Calm down, dudes!" Brick said hoping to soothe his brothers.

Mojo looked back at the area of explosion. He squinted his eyes at the smoke leaving the area of contact. "He's not dead yet," Mojo said. "If he's not dead yet, then the Powerpuff Girls must not have destroyed him."

"What?" the Rowdyruff Boys said in unison.

* * *

Mike, who was watching over Princess' corpse with Tiger, saw the explosion. "They've done it," Mike timidly said. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him. The figure has on dark clothes, a black cape, and black pants. The figure stabs Mike right in the chest. Mike screams, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The three Powerpuff Girls immediately look towards Mike direction. They are surprised to see Bane stabbing Mike. Mike continues to scream as Bane drains out his power and energy. The orange light that is emitted around Mike begins to flow straight into Bane. Mike's hands suddenly begin to change. His rounded hands and arms begin forming back into regular human arms. His rounded legs also begin to morph. And Mike's head begins to shift shape away from the roundness of a Powerpuff/Rowdyruff head and returns back to his normal shaped head. Mike continues to scream as all of the orange light is taken away from him. Slowly, Mike's scream fades away. Bane takes out the swallow from Mike's chest, and Mike falls to the ground. Tiger was also nowhere to be seen either.

"Nnnnnnooooooo!!!" Bubbles yells as she holds her hands out.

"Mmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkeeeee!!!" Blossom yells having both of her hands in fists.

"Bbbbbaaaaaaannnnnneeeeeeee!!!" Buttercup yells while holding her head.

Bane turns around and looks at the Powerpuff Girls. "He was a pathetic one," Bane said. "He should be put away for a use... and that use is for ME!!!" Bane raises his sword up into the air. The black aura around Bane begins to thicken again. "I've taken his soul away. He is now gone!"

* * *

"MIKE!!!" Brick yells. He was in deep shock.

"NO!!! Bane's taken another!" Boomer also yells.

"Oh shoot!!! Bane's stronger, too!" Butch adds.

Mojo watches in disbelief. His mouth is hung open. Suddenly, something inside his pocket begins to beep. Mojo snaps out of his trance and takes out what is a beeping watch. Mojo turns to the boys. "It's time!"

Brick, Boomer, and Butch turn their attention away from Mike, who is now dead. They look at Mojo in surprise. Suddenly, their bodies begin to glow their respective colors. An aura begins to form around them just like the Powerpuff Girls'. "Whoa!" they all said while looking down at their hands.

"We're becoming stronger!" Butch yells.

"Alright!" Boomer cheers.

"Let's kick this guy's butt!" Brick yells.

The Rowdyruff Boys power up and fly straight at Bane. Bane looks in their direction and teleports away into the air. The Rowdyruff Boys missed and almost tripped over. They lift their heads and see Bane hovering over them.

Bane's body begins to flash a gray color. Bane holds out his arms and his sword in the right hand. The flashing continues and Bane begins to glow a dark gray. Beams of darkness shoot out of the skies and all center in at Bane. Bane begins to absorb in all of the darkness that was shot all him. The black aura thickens its shade of color. Pretty soon, all of the darkness beams disappear from the sky and Bane is seen inside a dark transparent energy ball. He holds up his fists while his sword is held in his right hand. "Who would have guessed that pathetic little child would give me so much power," Bane said outloud. He turns to look at the Powerpuff Girls and then the Rowdyruff Boys. "This time, you can't save the world..."

* * *

With Mike and Princess out of the scene, Bane is closer to finishing off the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. But with their new powers, can the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys be able to hold him off? Or will Bane be simply too tough to handle this time? How will the balance of the world be affected now? Find out, next time... on the Powerpuff League!

TO BE CONTINUED...

[end of file]

****

Note: If you do review this chapter, please place something like (chapter 8) in the actual review since there's all this confusion going around. I'm only asking as a favor. Thank you.


	9. The Eye of the Storm

The Powerpuff League

created by CrystalFenix

e-mail me at crystalfenix@aol.com

* * *

Last time on the Powerpuff League, we saw that Princess was killed by sacrificing herself to save Blossom. Just then, Buttercup and Bubbles arrive and see what has happened. They give their honor to Princess and then turn to face Bane. Having the upperhand, the Powerpuff Girls manage to thrash Bane around a bit. Buttercup then discovers some new powers which enable her to create a more powerful tornado! The same went for Bubbles as she finds out she can dish an ice beam out of her mouth. Blossom also gets a new ability and uses it against Bane. Bane is shot by Blossom's new fire beam and is thought to be taken out. As the girls cheer on, Bane sneaks out and drains Mike of his power and lifeforce. The tides began to turn. However, the Rowdyruff Boys acquire more strength due to the Chemical Y, but Bane also becomes more powerful. The upcoming battle is seen with horror.

* * *

Episode Nine: The Eye of the Storm

The snow begins to melt from the sunshine which was brought upon it. The grass was visible once again. The ground, however, was soaking wet due to the melting snow. The flowers, however, were dying. The squirrels, birds, and lizards have all hidden away in their homes. They knew that it wasn't safe to come out. Even the mindless ants didn't come out of their mounds. The bees no longer buzzed and flew around their hive. The world at the moment felt it was unsafe to leave their homes.

The souls of the dead continue to escape through the portal. People began rising out of their graves with the remains of their bodies. Nobody dared to come out and see the horrific landscape the world had to show. The deceased was no longer dead but very much alive now. The souls continued to travel slowly out of the broken barrier which Death had preserved for only so long. The balance of the world began to fade...

* * *

Bane had on a harsh expression. His face showed he was furious. The black aura hovering about him simply gives him a more frightening image. The black cape he possesses flaps with the wind. His Trunks-like hair continues to blow around. The black bandana and sash flapped and waved. His somewhat baggy pants also blew a bit. Bane's image would bring fear to any set of eyes that gaze upon him.

Bane stares at the Rowdyruff Boys who have gained their new strength. The Rowdyruff Boys looked determined. Bane then looks at the Powerpuff Girls. They also looked very determined. Bane lifts his sword up and the black ball of energy surroudning him expands. The clouds in the sky dissolve. The trees are brushed back by his menacing force. "It is time that we know who is the true conquerer!" Bane said to the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. "And you better recognize it!"

"I will make sure you don't succeed!" Blossom threathens.

"We aren't afraid of you!" Brick yells.

"We'll make you pay, you mean bully!" Bubbles calls.

"Your butt will be kicked so hard you'll never sit down again!" Boomer taunts.

"We're not scared of your sissy powers!" Buttercup insults.

"And you're gonna go down to the ground!" Butch shouts.

Bane laughs a bit. "We'll see about that," Bane said. "This world will have to be gone one day so why not just give it to me right now?" Bane swings his sword, and the ground beneath the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys begin to shake. Each of the groups fly up into the air to see what's going to happen. Suddenly, a dark vortex of light appears and shoots out an incredibly large beam of black light. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are hit straight on and are sent into various directions. After the beam disappears, Bane pulls back his sword. "A good strategy is to take out the leader first!" Bane said to himself. He cracks his knuckles and teleports away.

* * *

Princess' dead body suddenly begins to twitch a bit. Princess slowly opens her eyes and blinks a few times. "I'm, I'm not dead yet?" Princess said outloud to herself. She looks at her hands and then at her body. "I guess so..." Princess said. Something suddenly caught her attention. She turned her head around and sees Mike's dead and pierced body lying on the ground. Princess quickly crawls over and begins to shake him. "Come on, you poo-poo brain, get up!" Princess yells.

There is no response from Mike.

Princess gives up on trying to wake Mike up. Princess plops down onto her bottom and looks up into the air. Bane wasn't there and neither were the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. She turns her head to see Mojo gritting his teeth and looking around. "What's he looking for?" Princess mutters. Suddenly, Princess hears a light moan. She turns her head and sees Mike beginning to shake a bit. "Huh?"

* * *

Blossom was sent into one direction away from her sisters and the Rowdyruff Boys. Blossom catches herself and stops her constant flying. "Geez, that sucked!" Blossom said rubbering her arm. Suddenly, Bane teleports behind her. Blossom receives and eerie feeling and turns around. She sees Bane who punches her right in the stomach sending her backwards a few hundred feet. Bane teleports and reappears over Blossom and pounds her into the ground. He points his sword down at Blossom. "SHADOW STITCH!" Bane calls out. Blossom's image suddenly freezes and her shadow becomes a circle around Blossom. Blossom didn't move a bit. Bane turns his head and teleports away.

Brick flew around calling his brothers' names. "Yo, Boomer! Hey, Butch! You there?" Brick yells. Boomer and Butch hear Brick from a distance and go flying towards Brick. "Bro, I'm here!" Boomer yells waving his hand as he flies towards Brick. Butch is silent as he approaches Brick. "Hey, man, where's old Bane boy?" Butch asks looking around. The Rowdyruff Boys begin to look around also. "Above you," a dark voice said. They look up and see Bane charging at them with his sword. The Rowdyruff Boys split up into three directions. Bane follows Brick. Brick sees so and flies up a bit faster. Bane teleports in front of Brick and kicks Brick straight up into the air.

Brick pulls himself together and sees Bane below him. Brick, with a bit of rage, raises his hands and gathers together a ball of energy. Brick uncontrollingly throws the ball of energy at Bane. As the ball of energy flies through the air, it transforms into an electrical ball. Bane is hit and sent back a few inches. Bane looks at Brick and sees him throwing a volley of electrical balls at Bane. Brick calls and screams war cries as he throws the electrical balls. Bane teleports behind Brick and back fists him down straight into the ground. "SHADOW STITCH!" Bane yells. He swings his sword and Brick stops moving. His shadow on the ground becomes a big circle around Brick. Bane looks behind him and sees Boomer and Butch flying at him each pissed for what Bane had done to Brick.

* * *

Mike soon opens his eyes. He looks back to normal with the exception of the cut on his body. "The sword! The sword is the center of darkness!" Mike yells. Princess quickly crawls over. Mike turns to see Princess.

"What are you talking about, little boy?" Princess asks.

"That sword of his!" Mike said. "That sword is the center of his resource gathering!" Mike looks down at the ground. "We must destroy the sword!"

"Whose sword?" Princess asks. She looks a bit annoyed.

"Bane's sword! We must destroy Bane's sword!" Mike yells at Princess. "It is how he gets his powers!"

"Whoa! How do you know this?" Princess asks.

Mike takes in a deep breath. "When he stabbed me," Mike started, "he took my lifeforce away from my body. My lifeforce traveled through his sword. There, inside, I felt the power being transfered to and from his body. He can use the sword to bring in power to his body, or he can use the sword to bring out power from his body. As my soul traveled through, I saw everything. I then went into the underworld and came back here. I knew I had to!" Mike then sighs.

Princess turns and looks around but sees nobody but a furious Mojo. "I guess we'll have to break that toy of his!" Princess said. "But how?"

"We'll need to make him let go of it," Mike said. "After he does, the sword is no stronger than a regular sword. We can easily smash it."

"Why does he have to let go of it?" Princess asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Because the energy he sends through from his body is giving it protection. If he can't send any energy through the sword, then it's unprotected and vulnerable," Mike explains.

"Gotcha!" Princess said. "But how are we going to tell the Powerpuff Girls or Rowdyruff Boys?"

* * *

Boomer and Butch fly up and punch Bane in the stomach. Bane is sent back a few feet. Boomer and Butch circle around Bane release a barrage of punches and kicks. Bane is stunned for a second of this surprise but quickly repels them with his dark energetic force field. Boomer and Butch regain their fighting positions. Bane quickly follows. Withing noticing, Bane is hit from behind by Bubbles and Buttercup.

"You! There you are!" Buttercup yells.

"I'm gonna kick your rump!" Bubbles yells.

Bubbles and Buttercup fly in at Bane. Bane swings his sword at the two super charged girls. Dark light beams hit them but they continue to fly at Bane while suffering a little pain. Boomer and Butch then decide to go in as well. As the four kids make contact with Bane, punches and kicks are seen flying through the air. Bane produces his energetic force field again and repels them. Butch and Buttercup are sent into one direction while Boomer and Bubbles into another. Bane stops right where he is and breathes a bit. He's taken a lot of hits, and they were no doubt strong hits.

Butch lands onto the ground. His clothes are soaked from the melted snow. Butch, however, ignores this and looks straight at Bane. A furious look appears over his face. "This is FOR BRICK!!!" His green aura begins to glow brighter. Suddenly, the ground around him trembles and boulders fly up into the air. The boulders surprising stay in once place in the air while Butch's aura begins to grow. Butch points at Bane and the boulders began smashing themselves at Bane. Bane is knocked backwards but still stays afloat in the air. Butch then sees what he's done. "Killer! That rocked!"

Boomer sees Bane stunned a bit and decides to take it towards his advantage. Boomer charges his energy up and his bluish aura thickens just like Butch's. Boomer also posses a furious look at his face. "Brick, I'm gonna avenge YOU!" Boomer yells. Without suspecting, mysterious spinning discs fly out of the air. Bane is cut horribly on the arms and legs. His clothes are cut revealing parts of his back. As the blades hit the ground, they splash and appear as water. Boomer suddenly realizes his new power. "Whoa! That was way cool!" he said to himself.

Bubbles flies up in front of Bane's face and unleashes an incredibly loud Sonic Scream. Bane is instantly paralyzed by the Sonic Scream and tries to cover his "ears." As he does so, Bubbles plants a cheap attack onto Bane's head and throws a round kick. Buttercup flies in front the opposite direction Bubbles flew in from and uppercuts Bane right in the stomach. Bane throws up immediately. Buttercup flies behind Bane's back and back fists Bane straight into the ground. Buttercup suddenly spins into her tornado and the increased winds from her new powers brings Bane circling up into the air.

* * *

"Hey, look!" Mike said pointing at Bane who's spiraling in the air. Mike tries to fly but falls flat on his face.

"It's Bane! Then that must be those poo-poo puff girls over there!" Princess said. She turns and looks at Mojo who is still searching. "Hey, MOJO!!! THEY'RE OVER THERE!!!" she yells.

Mojo's attention is caught and he looks at the direction of Bane. Mojo pulls out his trusty laser gun and starts heading into the direction. "I, Mojo Jojo, will destroy that creature for having destroyed the Mojo Express which is my newest creation. That creature is also hurting the Rowdyruff Boys which I created to destroy the Powerpuff Girls but the Powerpuff Girls are helping fight Bane which is trying to destroy the Rowdyruff Boys, too." Princess sees Mojo running towards the direction. She figured it would be best to tell the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys about Bane's sword right there. She looks down at Mike who still has his face on the ground. She picks up his collar and starts to drag him.

* * *

Bane is spun up a few hundred meters by Buttercup's tornado. Buttercup stops spinning after she felt a slight dizziness. However, it was Bubbles' turn. Bubbles intakes a deep breath and launches an ice beam at Bane. Bane is instantly frozen into a block of ice. The block of ice containing Bane starts to fall. Boomer suddenly uses his new attack. Discs flew out of the air and cuts through the ice blocks as well as cutting Bane up a bit. The ice blocks fall apart and Bane is seen unconsciously falling to the ground. As he hits the ground hard, Butch uses his new abilities and produces a falling avalance from the sky. Bane opens his eyes but only to see hundreds of boulders and rocks pegging him head on. The avalanche stops and buries Bane underneath them. Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch all look at each other. "YAHOO!!!" they yell. They give each other high fives.

Mojo, Princess, and Mike suddenly run over to see what had just happened. "I guess they didn't need to know, after all," Mike said outloud.

"Know what?" Boomer asked.

"It's about the sword. The best way to have defeated Bane would be to destroy his sword," Mike said. He looked down to his feet. "But I guess it doesn't matter now."

"Yeah, that's right, you idiot. We've finally won!" Princess cheers.

Mojo doesn't look so happy. He keeps looking at the pile of rocks. He readies his laser gun. "It is not over yet," Mojo said, "because Bane is not yet defeated. If he is not yet defeated, then it is not over yet which means you'll still have to destroy him."

Boomer, Butch, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mike, and Princess all look at Mojo. "What are you saying?" Boomer asked. "We sliced up that jerk right there!"

  
"That's right! I basically stoned him to death!" Butch adds.

"Not to mention we threw him around!" Buttercup says.

"And I've given him a nasty ice beam!" Bubbles comments.

Unexpectedly, Bane crashes out of the boulder pile and is hovering high up in the air. He is wounded greatly and scars are seen all over his injured body. His left hand holds onto his right arm as he holds his sword. Bane has a look of pain and anger in his face. His hair is a bit messed up. His cape is torn off although a small portion still sticks onto his back. The bandana around his neck is for some reason untouched by his clothes and pants are definitely cut up. "It's... IT'S NOT OVER YET!!!" Bane screams. Bane's aura thickens and he goes into a homicidal rage. He flies and charges at the group. The group quickly split up.

"To destroy his sword, he must release it first!" Mike yells as he runs.

  
"That's because he's giving it protection from being broken!" Princess also yells while running.

Mojo stops running and turns around. He fires his laser gun at Bane whose back is facing him. Mojo scores a few hits on the back forcing Bane to release his sword. Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch immediately see this. They fire their eye beams and optic blasts at the sword in unison. The sword is hit from four directions. A white light appears from the sword and begins to widen. The sword explodes sending bright but harmless flames into the air. Bane looks at what happened in shock. His jaw hangs open widely.

Blossom and Brick's shadows change back to normal. They are no longer "shadow stitched" and can move again. Blossom and Brick immediately fly up into the air and scan around for Bane. They see him and fly towards his direction. Blossom and Brick surround Bane from opposite ends. Bubbles and Boomer then fly in and also surround Bane. Finally, Buttercup and Butch also approaches and surrounds the demon of darkness. Bane looks around with a bit of fright. Suddenly, he remembers something. "I can still take you all on! I still have powers of my own!" Bane yells. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

* * *

Having destroyed Bane's sword, Blossom and Brick are freed to fight again. Princess and Mike are also back to life. Brick, Boomer, and Butch all learn newer abilities. But Bane is still up to the fight. Will our heroes be able to finish him off once and for all? What will be the grueling fate of this unbalanced planet? Find out... next time, on the Powerpuff League!

TO BE CONTINUED...

[end of file]

****

Note: If you do review this chapter, please place something like (chapter 9) in the actual review since there's all this confusion going around. I'm only asking as a favor. Thank you.


	10. Apocalypse

The Powerpuff League

created by CrystalFenix

e-mail me at crystalfenix@aol.com

* * *

Last time on the Powerpuff League, Princess and Mike's souls return back to their bodies. But Mike reveals that Bane's sword should be destroyed. He explained how it is the "canal" which most of Bane's powers are channeled through. In the meantime, Bane fights off the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. He separates them and decides to take out the two leaders first. Bane "shadow stitches" Blossom and Brick leaving their bodies in a stasis situation. However, Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch all face off Bane at once. They manage to push Bane around a bit and eventually came up to one point where they almost defeated him. But, Bane rises once more. Mojo fires his laser gun at Bane's back and causes him to drop his sword. The remaining Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys fire their eye beams and optic blasts at the sword at once causing it to explode. Bane looks in fright as his sword is gone. Meanwhile, Blossom and Brick come out of their shadow stitched stasis and rejoin the battle to defeat Bane! How will this battle go? What will be the results? Find out for yourself...

* * *

Episode Ten: Apocalypse

Bane is surrounded by all six of the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. Bane still looks confident as ever while his evil smile is smacked right on his face. Although Bane doesn't have his swallow or sword anymore, he feels that he could still fight. "Well, let me tell you one thing, not all my powers are limited by that weapon of mine," Bane said at last. "You see, that's only part of my powers... At least, part of my powers which DRAIN life!"

Bubbles looks at Bane with an angry face. "You meanie!" Bubbles yells. "If you haven't drained anybody's life, none of this will happen!"

Bane turns his head to look at Bubbles who was to his right. "Powerpuff Girl, everything has a fate, and I'm the fate of the future!" Bane said letting out an evil laugh.

"Crazy! Fate doesn't determine who is the future!" Blossom yells. Bane turns to look at Blossom who was behind him. "Fate is what determines an individual's life! Fate may determine the future by changing an individual's life but what you're saying won't happen!"

"And why wouldn't that happen?" Bane asks. "Is it because you're here?"

"That's right!" Buttercup answered. Bane turns his head to look at Buttercup. Buttercup continues, "We're here to stop you for good! That way, you can't harm the future lives of this world!"

"The lives belong to the people," Brick said. "The lives are what make the people," Brick continues. "If you think we're gonna ignore you and let you take away those lives, forget it! This world would be too stupid exist! There wouldn't be anything left!"

"Word!" Butch calls out. "Who would want the world to be owned by some wimp like you?"

Bane narrows his eyes at Butch.

"Well, one thing I know for sure is... YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!" Boomer yells.

The six kids charge in at Bane. Bane quickly spins around and flies straight upward. The kids stop right before they would collide and fly straight up after Bane. Bane sees the kids flying behind him. He quickly stops and holds out both of his hands. Lightning bolts shoot out from both sending all but Brick back.

"This is how you use lightning!" Brick yells. He raises both of his hands and a large lightning beam comes crashing out of Brick's palms. Bane is struck and flies backward. Brick follows after in pursuit. Brick throws a volley of punches into Bane's face. Suddenly, a rock flies in front of Brick's fists preventing him from being able to assault Bane. Bane suddenly smashes the rock with Brick right behind it. The rock is sent flying to into the ground with Brick beneath. "I'll teach you to mess with me!" Bane yells. He raises his right hand and a rock appears above it. Right before Bane throws the rock, another rock hits it causing both to shatter. Bane turns his head to see Butch with a herd of floating rocks behind him.

"No, I'll teach you to mess with my leader!" Butch yells. He points his finger at Bane and the floating rocks instantly crash into Bane. Bane is struck back and forth. Bane regains his consciousness and uses his energetic force field to bounce off the rocks. As the rocks clear from his sight, he sees Butch flying at him at a rate unmentionable. Butch grabs hold of Bane's bandana and punches Bane straight in the gut. Bane screams out in pain. But before Butch can land another hit, Bane kicks Butch up the chin. Butch is sent upward, and Bane follows. Once Bane reaches up to Butch, he sees that Butch is ready to fight. The two buff battlers began exchanging punches and kicks to each other until Bane gains the upperhand. Bane sends Butch flying into the snow melted ground. Before Bane can fly down and attack Butch, five whirling blades come flying out of the air and slice Bane on each of his legs, arms, and his chest. Bane stops and looks to his left to see Boomer with his hands holding more whirling blades.

"You're gonna pay!" Boomer taunts. Boomer chucks his whirling blades at Bane. Bane quickly dodges them but little did he know that the whirling blades flew back and attack Bane straight on the back. Bane quickly looks at his back to see his cuts. Boomer takes this to his advantage and flies into to kick Bane right in the face. Bane is sent flying backwards and lands hard on the ground. Bane quickly gets up and fires multiple dark energy balls from his "palm." Boomer counters them with some more of his whirling blades. As the blades make contact with the energy balls, both disappear from splashes of water come out. Water blasted out of the air and falls on top of Bane. Bane quickly covers his head not to be hit by the falling water. After the water hits the ground, Bane sees that he is soaked. Boomer comes down to Bane and punches him backwards. Bane is then hit in the back by Brick. Brick unleashes a backwards roundhouse on Bane sending him towards Butch who back fists Bane high up into the air. Bane flies upward a bit and then falls and lands on the ground. Bane gets up slowly. "You boys are tough," Bane said rubbing his face.

"Of course we are!" Brick said.

"WE'RE THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!!!" the Rowdyruff Boys say in unison.

* * *

Mike, Princess, and Mojo all watched in awe. They were simply surprised that the Rowdyruff Boys were able to attack Bane so effectively.

"That's my boys!" Mojo said cheering. Mojo jumps around in the air and kicks.

Princess looks at Mojo and then at Mike. "What's with him?" Princess asks.

Mike shrugs.

* * *

Bane stares at the Rowdyruff Boys with disgust. Without warning, Bane raises his hands and shoots at them an ice beam hoping to freeze them. But out of nowhere, another ice beam comes crashing down and knocks Bane's ice beam off into another direction. Bane and all the Rowdyruff Boys look up to see Bubbles. Bubbles stares eye to eye at Bane. "You meanie! I'm gonna kick your butt so hard you will never sit down again!" Bubbles taunts. Both Bane and Bubbles fly towards each other. Bubbles lands a hit on Bane's face first and then lands a kick in his stomach. Bane has the wind knocked out of him. Within a split second, Bubbles unleashes a devistating blow to the back. If Bane weren't a supernatural, his spine would have split in two! Bane lets out a scream for a second and turns around to knock Bubbles off her guard. Bubbles unleashes her Sonic Scream to repel Bane backwards. Bubbles fires her eye beams at Bane sending him backwards even faster.

As Bane flies backwards, he fires a large fiery blast towards Bubbles. Bubbles is pushed out of the way by Buttercup. Buttercup spins in her tornado and blocks the fiery blast. Buttercup continues to spin and the whirlwinds bring Bane back to where she is. Buttercup stops spinning and flies towards Bane to attack. Bane throws a kick but Buttercup blocks it. Buttercup counters by unleashing a punch straight into Bane's groin region. The Rowdyruff Boys wince at the overpowered force of the punch. Buttercup flips upwards and lands a drop kick right on Bane. Bane is sent flying down to the ground. Buttercup charges down after but Bane teleports right behind her. Bane back fists Buttercup out of the way. Buttercup heads straight towards the ground slightly from a different angle she was traveling in.

Before Bane could attack again, Blossom appears in front of him and hits him hard in the neck. Bane stops breathing for a second but regains himself. He sends a kick at Blossom who blocks it easily. Blossom then attacks with her new fire blast and Bane is sent burning and flying back towards the ground. Blossom flies over Bane and shoots her eye beams continuously down at Bane mercilessly. Bane screams in pain and teleports away. He reappears off in a distance. His clothes are somewhat ripped and burnt. Parts of his shoulder and chest are revealed. Bane is breathing heavily and hard. His hair is really messed up and pieces stick out. Bane narrows his eyes at Blossom. Suddenly, Bubbles and Buttercup fly up to Blossom's side. Then, the Rowdyruff Boys fly up ahead of the Powerpuff Girls. Bane's expression changes into fear.

The Powerpuff Girls move to their left and the Rowdyruff Boys move off to the right. Both trios then dart at the same time towards Bane. Bane couldn't react fast enough to dodge them. Instead, he is hit all around his body from all directions by the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys at the same time. He lets out a scream of tremendous pain into the air. Suddenly, a beam of black light shoots out of Bane. The light then materializes into what we know as the Death. Death raises up his scythe and looks down at Bane. Bane has on a terrified expression.

"Nooooo!!! I cannot die!" Bane calls out as the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys split off into different directions.

The scythe comes crashing down and hits Bane straight in the chest. The scyth goes throw and Bane screams out some more. His eyes widen as much as they can and so does his mouth. As the scythe is quickly removed from Bane's body, the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys all fire eye beams and optic blasts at Bane simultaneously. Bane's body disintegrates as Bane yells, "NNNOOOOOOOO!!! I'M IMMORTAL!!!"

* * *

Princess, Mike, and Mojo all watch the death of Bane arrive. They all have their jaws hung open and their hands and are dropped to their sides. They are all completely speechless as they watch Bane's dreadful body disappear from the six beams attacking him at once. They watch Bane being banished from their world...

* * *

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys fall onto their backs. They were all breathing heavily and worn out. "Whoa, what a fight!" Blossom calls out.

"You've said it!" Brick replies.

"I hope that never happens again!" Bubbles said.

"You betcha!" Boomer adds.

"We really kicked his butt!" Buttercup says.

"You've said it!" Butch remarks.

Death suddenly hovers over their pooped bodies. His skull-like face seems to be smiling (I don't know how but just try to picture it) at them. "You've all done a great job!" Death said in an echoing voice. "The barrier is now back and balance is preserved!"

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys smile weakly.

"Hey, Death sir," Blossom says.

"Death will due," Death said laughing a little.

"Yeah, Death. Well, how did you manage to all the sudden reappear?"

"Oh, you're wondering, aren't you?" Death echoes.

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys nod their heads while lying on their backs.

"Well, let me explain..." Death started. "I have no soul nor do I have a body... This form what you see of me right now is only an illusion... You see, I only exist as a power, an energy source, and an entity... When Bane drained my powers, he drained me as well... Being only existent in power, I was completely taken in. Since I cannot act from inside him, the barrier was broken... I continued to try and break out of his body but I cannot do it. It was until you boys and girls weakened him when I was able to escape..."

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys push themselves up so that they were sitting on the ground.

"And for some more great news," Death started again, "the powers of the guardians have returned! The balance is back!"

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys jump up into the air to cheer, "YAHOO!!!"

All of the sudden, a dark beam of light shot out through the ground a little bit away from the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, Death, Princess, Mike, and Mojo. The beam headed straight up past the clouds. Then, smaller beams of light shot down at the ground. Death drops his scythe to the ground. "I was afraid this would happen..." Death murmurs.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asks.

Death hesitates for a second and begins, "When Bane took over HIM, he also took over role of guardian the underworld. Bane had control of the underworld which enabled him to use all darkness in the world to his desire. However, now that he's guardian AND part of the underworld, his powers regarding the underworld are limitless. He'll no doubt try and break the barrier... His soul has become the most devistating thing ever..."

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all look at each other in concern. Buttercup turns to face Death. "Hey, Death, what does that mean?"

"That means," Death continues, "that Bane's soul will destroy this world's balance once again..."

"How can we stop him?" Brick asks. "He's dead now..."

"There's only one way to stop him..." Death answers, "and that one way to stop him is for your souls to battle him underneath..."

"Does that mean we have to die?" Boomer asks letting out tears.

"I'll help you out for that," Death said picking up his scythe. "Don't worry, I'm the guardian of the souls... I can release your souls once you've taken care of him..."

"Then, it that case! I'm in!" Butch yells. He turns around and looks at his brothers and the Powerpuff Girls. "Well, what about you guys?"

Boomer begans to ponder for a second. Brick raises his hand and says, "I'm in!"

Boomer reluctantly raises his hand, too. "M-me, too!"

* * *

"Noooo!!! Does that mean they have to die, too?" Mojo screams. "If they die, then, I, Mojo Jojo, will be without them!"

Princess and Mike hold onto each other and cry a bit. "I don't wanna lose my friends!" Mike cries. Princess just sobs and wipes her nose on Mike's orange shirt.

* * *

The Powerpuff Girls look at each other in uncertainty. "I don't wanna die, yet," Bubbles whimpers. Buttercup shakes her head and holds her hands close to her face. Blossom just looks down at her feet. Suddenly, Blossom looks up as if she has an idea. She turns to Death. "Hey, Death, since you can release souls, bring back Bane's soul so he wouldn't be so powerful!"

"Yeah! That would be a great idea!" Brick said.

"Then we can kick his butt again!" Boomer yells.

"Not to mention pounding him!" Butch snickers.

Death shakes his head (uh... skull). "I'm afraid I can't do that," Death explains. "You see, his body is completely gone. In order for me to return souls, their corpses must be present, too..."

Blossom drops her head. "Then I guess we have no choice..." Blossom murmurs. "But I don't wanna die..."

Brick walks over to Blossom and places a hand on her shoulder. "Look, Blossom," Brick said, "if we don't let him take our souls to the underworld right now, we will die anyway from Bane's destructive force... Either way, we'll end up in the same place. We'll have to save the world anyway."

Blossom looks up at Brick. "Since when were you not so rotten?" Blossom asked.

"Look, we're usually rotten when it comes to normal life but if some fool's trying to take away people's lives, we can't be so rotten," Brick said. "C'mon, Blossom, help us out!"

Blossom looks at her sisters. They all nod. Blossom turns to Brick. "We'll do it!" she said with a smile. She looks at Death. "We're in, too!" Blossom yells.

Mike, Princess, and Mojo walk over. "What about us?" Princess asks. "We can't just sit here!"

Death turns to face the odd trio. "You three can look over their bodies as they fight in the underworld," Death said. "After all, they cannot return without their bodies..."

Mike, Princess, and Mojo all nod.

Death turns back to the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. "Get ready because it's a long ride!" Death said. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys close their eyes as Death's scythe sends their souls into the darkness of the underworld...

* * *

Having defeated Bane, the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys made a minor victory. Bane's soul continues to threaten the mortal world from underneath. Can the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys' souls really fight off Bane? Will Bane destroy this world once and for all? What will be the outcome? Find out, next time... on the Powerpuff League!

TO BE CONTINUED...

[end of file]

****

Note: If you do review this chapter, please place something like (chapter 10) in the actual review since there's all this confusion going around. I'm only asking as a favor. Thank you.


	11. Out of Body Battle

The Powerpuff League

created by CrystalFenix

e-mail me at crystalfenix@aol.com

* * *

Last time on the Powerpuff League, we saw that the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys each had a turn to pound Bane severely. Bane was definitely no match for any of them without his swallow or sword. As Bane becomes dangerously weakened, Death escapes from his body and kills him with one swing of the scythe. Death then explains how the barrier is back, and how Death only exists in a form of power. But then, everybody realizes it isn't over yet. Bane is wrecking harvoc from the underworld. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys agree to allow their souls to go into the underworld to face Bane again. Mike, Princess, and Mojo all agree to watch over the Powerpuffs' and Rowdyruffs' bodies as the six heroes head towards the underworld. How will the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys be able to fight this time? Find out now...

* * *

Episode Eleven: Out of Body Battle

The dark hole, which the souls have been escaping through, began to close quickly. Souls continued to dart out hoping to be not trapped from within their dead realm. The dark clouds circling it earlier have also vanished. As the sun begins to shine, the frozen sea changes back into water with no more ice covering its endless top. With a tiny poof, the dark hole vanishes and closes the gates between the mortal world and the underworld.

* * *

Blossom opens her eyes to see her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, and the Rowdyruff Boys, Brick, Boomer, and Butch, all heading involuntarily fly towards the same destination. Blossom looks around. Greenish glowing clouds are seen forming a tube that the six children are traveling in. Blossom then looks at her body. She was transparent. Blossom then looks at her sisters and the Rowdyruff Boys. They were, too, transparent. "Must be our souls," Blossom said to herself outloud. Bubbles and Buttercup then open their eyes, too. They look around just like Blossom had. "This is it," Buttercup said. Bubbles hesitates and says, "I'm not afraid, anymore!"

The Rowdyruff Boys suddenly open their eyes, too. They look around seeing themselves being carried into where they are automatically being brought. "Bane, you're done for," Brick says. Boomer and Butch only nod. The Rowdyruff Boys pound their fists into their palms all at once.

The tube continues to extend for some distance but the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys were patient enough to wait. They came into an opening of an incredibly large sphere, approximating the size of the entire Earth except hollow. Inside, the six children see the souls of the deceased hovering about in the endless capacity. One of the souls floats and goes straight through Bubbles causing her to shriek a bit. Blossom places her hand on Bubbles' back to calm her down. Buttercup frowns and looks around. Suddenly, something or somebody catches her eye! "Hey, look!" Buttercup points at the center of the immensely large globe. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys turn to see Bane's transparent soul inside of a spinning transparent red cube. Bane is looking straight at them with an incredibly evil smile on his face. Bane lifts his hand, and the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are instantly teleported to a few feet away from Bane. They are all surrounding Bane once again.

* * *

Helicopters and police cars surround the region where Death, Mike, Princess, Mojo, and the corpses of the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are. Thousands of cameras are recording the scene while thousands of reporters make up stories full of bull about what happened. Nobody would even dare to go near where the region all because they're afraid of the incredibly huge Death with his scythe on his shoulder.

Professor Utonium watches his television set in fear. He's biting his nails (if he has any) and worries like crazy. "Oh... my poor girls," Professor said letting out tears from his eyes. "You've given it your all and I'm proud of you... But did you really have to give your life, too?" The Professor broke into tears and begins to sob. He couldn't control himself and continues to cry as loud as Bubbles. "That monster," Professor said, "that monster did this to my girls..."

* * *

Bane hovers in the center of the spinning red cube while looking at each of the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. "I see you've came down here to stop me," Bane said as his voice echoes. "But don't you know that your efforts down here will be null? I'm the ruler of the underworld and as long as I'm a part of it, I have COMPLETE CONTROL!!!" The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys shudder a bit. Bane continues his speech, "And that simply means I can control you six as long as you only exist in your souls!" Bane raises his hand. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys start flipping upside down and downside up. Bane lowers his hand the six return to their normal positions. "You see, I can control this underworld to my desires..."

"But why are you still trying to go after the mortal world?" Brick asks.

"When I was created by HIM," Bane says, "I was created so that I would have a limitless thirst for power... That is why I want everything..."

"That is true," a mysterious voice behind the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys say behind them. They turn around to see the transparent soul of HIM hovering about.

"HIM?" they all say in unison.

HIM begins to talk in his feminine voice, "You see, ever since he's taken away my life and powers, he's also taken the role of ruler of the underworld. That is why he's in charge instead of me, right now..."

"Wait a minute," Buttercup says to HIM. "Why didn't you escape out of the broken section of the barrier?"

HIM looks at Buttercup and shakes his head sadly. "I didn't want to," HIM said, "because how could I even face Bane without my powers? He's had it all taken away from me..."

"But me and Buttercup grew ours back, why can't you?" Bubbles asked.

"That's because I've left a little for you two girls," Bane said. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys turn around to look at Bane. "You see, as long as I leave a bit of life and power for you, it would be bound to grow back. That's why I've decided to crop you two for a while so I could become more powerful..."

"But when you died, the guardians had their powers returned to them, why didn't HIM receive his back?" Blossom asks.

HIM answered, "That's because the guardians were back in their former bodies. I wasn't and I wouldn't want to be anymore..." HIM hesitates and continues, "Besides, even if I did take my body back, Bane would still keep my role as ruler of the underworld when he died. I'd be a ruler without anything to rule..." HIM looks away in a bit of despair. The Powerpuff Girls look a bit sad.

"I never met this guy before," Boomer said point at HIM.

"Yeah, who is he?" Butch asks while turning his head to look at HIM.

Bane answers, "He was the former guardian of the underworld and my creator. I must say, if it weren't for HIM, I wouldn't have gotten where I am today..." Bane turns his back to the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys as his red cube continue to turn and toss about him. "Once I break the barrier again, the mortal world will also be under my control!"

"We won't let you do that!" Blossom and Brick say in unison. "Powerpuff Girls/Rowdyruff Boys, ATTACK!!!"

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys all charge in at Bane. However, they are pulled back by an unknown force. Bane turns around and laughs at their attempt. "Mwahahaha," Bane laughs, "I thought I've already told you that I have complete control of this underworld. That means I won't let you get anywhere close to me!" Bane turns around and raises both of his hands. The red cube suddenly turns black and shoots out a large dark beam of light upwards.

* * *

Death turns his head to his left and sees the dark beam of light burst out of the ground. It knocks some reporters off their feet and some innocent civilians, too. Mike, Princess, and Mojo also turn their heads to see what's happen.

"What is happening?" Mojo asks. "I, Mojo Jojo, do not know what is happening. If I do, I wouldn't ask, but since I don't, what is happening?"

"The barrier is beginning to break," Death murmurs softely but loud enough for the trio to hear.

"Then, what's going to happen to you?" Mike asks.

"I will still exist but my barrier wouldn't anymore," Death said and sighs.

"Then, what's going to happen to us?" Princess asks.

"The world will then be under Bane's control..." Death echoes. He suddenly raises his scythe and a green ball engulfs the trio and the corpses. "This, is to protect your souls from being stolen," Death said. "He'll no doubt try to take away everybody's lives."

Princess, Mike, and Mojo all look in a bit of fear.

* * *

Bane spreads out both of his hands. Dark beams shoot out from all six sides of the black cube. The Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, and HIM dodge out of the way. As the darkness beams reach the limits, they exit into the real world.

In China, a dark beam shoots out of the ground and kills many people. The same happened in Hawaii where the entire set of islands is taken out. Then, in Africa, a herd of elephants are blown away into the sky and fall onto nearby villages causing many deaths. Suddenly, in Iceland, the dark beam bursting through the ground demolishes the towns and cities. In Antarctica, the research labs diminish from sight. And finally, in Townsville, the dark beam destroys a quarter of the city.

"STOP IT!!!" Boomer and Bubbles yell at once.

Bane lowers his hands. "I would have done that, anyway," Bane said. "Now, the barrier is finally broken... Death couldn't concentrate his barrier on so many places..." Bane lifts his left hand and the black cube rotating around him fades and disappears. Bane lifts up his right hand and a view of Townsville is shown behind him. "This is Townsville," Bane says, "where millions of people happily live." Bane then smirks. "But that will soon be taken away from them, at least, how they live..."

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys' eyes suddenly widen. "DON'T DO IT!!!" they all yell out at once. HIM only looks at Bane without hope.

Bane raises both of his hands high up into the air. The view of Townsville now shows the view of many people. Suddenly, their souls are removed from their bodies and are sent straight into the underworld. Then, the scene switches to the police and Talking Dog. They, too, die and have their souls removed. Then, the scene shows Fuzzy Lumpkins playing Joe, his banjo, and he, too, dies. The scene switches to Sedusa combing her hair, and then, she drops dead with the comb still in her hair. Finally, the scene switches to Professor Utonium watching TV.

"PROFESSOR!!!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all yell at once.

Professor Utonium... drops... dead...

The girls watch in shock as their beloved father lies dead on the chair which he normally sits in while the pipe hands out of his mouth. The television set shows the same picture due to the fact the camera man is also dead. The fireplace next to the couch burns slowly and slowly goes out. The Powerpuff Girls, including Buttercup, all begin to cry. The Rowdyruff Boys place their hands on their respective counterpart's shoulder to soothe them out. They then look up at the dead Professor Utonium, and they let out tears, too. HIM looks at the incredible sadness of the Powerpuff Girls and also cries a bit. The souls swarming around in the large underworld globe stop to see the crying of the Powerpuff Girls.

"PROFESSOR!!!" Blossom shouts as she lifts both of her hands up. Her tears begin to flood her face. "Noooooo!!! Why did it have to be YYYOOOOOUUUU!!!?" Blossom drops her arms and covers her face as she cries.

"Nooooo..." Bubbles cries while wailing loud. "You were the nicest person to me ever... You were the nicest person to anybody to in the world! Why did you have to die? Professor..."

"My... my... my father," Buttercup says as she cries, "why did you have to leave? You can't just abandon us! This can't be for real! I won't believe it! I AM NOT BELIEVING THIS!!!" Buttercup screams even louder as she cries.

Bane simply smiles as he watches the Powerpuff Girls cry. "Awww... does that make you sad?" Bane teases them. "You know what? How about this?" Bane changes his voice into a ferocious tone. "I'LL ENCAGE HIS SOUL FROM EVER WAKING UP!!!" Bane lifts his hand up. The Professor's soul is seen to float down from above him. Suddenly, a bluish cube engulfs the Professor's soul. The Powerpuff Girls look up with still a bit of tears running from their eyes.

"Professor!" they all yell.

The Professor's soul doesn't respond. Bane simply flies in front of the Powerpuff Girls' view of the Professor. "As long as his soul is encaged, he cannot live freely in the underworld!" Bane says with an evil smile on his face. The Powerpuff Girls fly up to the Professor's cube and pounds on it. The cube doesn't receive any damage at all. They continue to try, but their efforts aren't doing enough. Bane pulls the girls back down with his new underworld powers. "He is forever going to be encaged in that prison until you defeat me," Bane says. "But you know that'll never happen especially how powerful I am, now..."

The Powerpuff Girls turn and look at Bane. With completely angry expressions on their faces, they charge down and each throw a punch at Bane. They go straight through Bane as if he was simply air. Bane turns around and raises his hand. He stops the girls from going any furthur. "See? Your powers can't even hurt me," Bane says. He turns around and looks back at the screen he made earlier. This time, it switches to the entire world. "I'll leave a quarter of the lives on this planet to torture them. After all, it wouldn't be very fun having everybody dead," Bane says as he laughs evilly. The Rowdyruff Boys and HIM shudder as a chilly feeling creeps down their spines. Bane stops laughing and his eyes glow black. 75% of the world's souls are instantly removed from their bodies...

* * *

Mike, Princess, and Mojo watch in fright as they see the souls from the people of Townsville rise out of their bodies. Like Death said earlier, the greenish orb that's around Mike, Princess, and Mojo protected them from having their souls being stolen. They turn to Death and hope to find an answer.

"Bane's being to unite the mortal world with the underworld. Bane will then have control of both worlds," Death said. "Balance is all lost..."

"But what about the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys?" Princess asks.

"I'll have to bring them back into this world," Death says. He lifts his scythe upwards and the corpses of the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys begin to glow their respective colors.

* * *

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys' souls begin to glow their respective colors and rapidly also. Bane watches without surprise. "Death thinks he has a chance of stopping me by resurrecting these kids... No matter, it'll just provide some more entertainment for me," Bane laughs. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys suddenly vanish from midair. HIM watches from a distance. Bane is seen with Professor Utonium in the bluish tube hovering above him. HIM turns around and floats away. "All is lost, not a world to exist," HIM says.

* * *

The corpses of the Powerpuff Girls begin to rise. Mike and Princess all cheer. "Yes! They're back!" they both yell. Mojo, however, doesn't look so happy. Death doesn't look so happy either. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys turn to look at Death. "What are we supposed to do now?" they all ask.

Death shakes his head slowly. "I don't know," he answers. He stops shaking his head and looks at the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. He points his scythe at them. Orbs suddenly appear on each of the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. Blossom is contained within a pink orb. Bubbles is inside a light blue orb. Buttercup is within a light green orb. Brick is inside a red orb. Boomer is in a dark blue orb. Butch is inside a dark green orb. "These orbs will protect your souls from being taken away like those out in the world," Death said. "You must make decisions by yourselves in order to save this world..." With that, Death disappears. The orb around Mike, Princess, and Mojo split into three. Mike is surrounded by an orange orb. Princess is within a yellow, and Mojo is inside of a white one.

"I guess we're on our own now," Brick says.

"I'm afraid so," Blossom replies.

* * *

How horrible! The entire world is in danger from Bane's destructive power as ruler of the underworld! Death's attempt to bring the girls and boys to the underworld didn't manage to stop Bane and so he brought them back. But does he think that bringing them back would really allow them to destroy Bane? What did Death mean when Bane will make the mortal world and underworld merge and unite? Will the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, Mike, Princess, and Mojo be able to take on Bane by just themselves? Find out... next time... on the Powerpuff League...

TO BE CONTINUED...

[end of file]

****

Note: If you do review this chapter, please place something like (chapter 11) in the actual review since there's all this confusion going around. I'm only asking as a favor. Thank you.


	12. Real Nightmares

The Powerpuff League

created by CrystalFenix

e-mail me at crystalfenix@aol.com

* * *

Last time on the Powerpuff League, we saw that the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys were unsuccessful in their attempt to stop Bane in the underworld. Instead, Bane has re-broken the barrier and gained control of the mortal world as well as the underworld. Bane demonstrates his powers to the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys by almost all of Townsville including the Powerpuff Girls' beloved Professor Utonium. Bane, being as evil as ever, decides to take away a majority of the entire planet's population and leave the rest for torture as his entertainment. As Death revives the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys, he leaves them the protection of having their souls being stolen. Giving his farewell, Death leaves the group of youngsters not knowing what to do. But what is it that they CAN do? Find out this episode on the Powerpuff League...

* * *

Episode Twelve: Real Nightmares

Blossom looks around. They sky was beginning to fade from sky blue to pitch black. They city of Townsville is heading towards night as it is in ruins. The dark beam which Bane had unleashed onto this city had destroyed it. Bubbles looks around and sees many dead reporters and police officers lying on the ground. They were, too, victims of the dark beams. Buttercup takes a glance and notices that the ground lacked both the grass and the snow that temporarily covered it during their battle with the IceWolf. The Powerpuff Girls began to worry. Soon, the Rowdyruff Boys begin to observe the city. Brick sees that the trees are left leafless and lifeless. Only the semi-living trunk of the trees remained. Boomer looked out towards the sea and found that the waters are strangely calm and not moving. The sight provided an eerie feeling to whomever that saw it. Butch turns his head only to see a few dead squirrels lying on the ground. This was an odd city since the city of Townsville was so full of life and color. The Rowdyruff Boys also began to worry. Mike then looks around. The cars, the trucks, and the buses were nowhere seen in sight. Only a few wheels are seen scattered around. Princess turns her head to receive a view of blackened buildings and broken windows. It gave a feeling that would make anybody lose hope. Mojo looks around to see that the clouds were covering every bit of the sky. The clouds are dark and low. The sight was a horrific scene to see.

* * *

Bane watches from the center of the underworld globe. He watches through the scene he made earlier. With a smile on his face, Bane teleported out of the underworld as the souls continued to swim around the endless capacity of the undead realm.

Bane reappears in the center of Townsville. He looks around with an evil smile. His body is still transparent as he STILL is a soul. Bane lifts both of his hands upward and the center of Townsville cleared itself of buildings, broken cars, dead corpses, and even rocks. "Now that I have control of this world, let me make a memorial for me," Bane said. Bane's eyes glowed black, and a rough, yet large, tower began rising out of the ground. At the top of the tower, a huge blade of a sword stuck out. At the base of the blade, several dark horns surrounded and pointed away in a circular formation. Below the horns were a dark and gloomy set of chains hanging from the horns. The tower then continued down like any other tower until the mid-section. At the middle, the tower contained five gargoyle heads sticking out in five directions. Each one has its mouth open. From the mouth, there was a bridge and it lead to five other different towers. The main tower continued to the ground like any other normal tower.

However, for the other five towers that surrounded the tower in a circle, each one has a large gargoyle statue on top. Each of the gargoyles faced away from the central tower. They each have their wings spread out as if they are ready to fly. The five towers then continued down below normally with windows and such here and there.

"Perfect," Bane said while laughing evilly. He turns and looks at the direction of the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, Mike, Princess, and Mojo. "I'll have a little fun with them first." Bane lifts up his hands and two swords appear above. Bane grabs both swords, one in each hand. "Nobody can kill a soul so I will fool around with them a bit..." Bane suddenly disappears in a flash of light...

* * *

The nine heroes are sitting on the ground around a small fire which Blossom made with her Fire Breath. The Powerpuff Girls aren't saying a word. Sad expressions were ironed upon their faces. Meanwhile, the Rowdyruff Boys keep holding their stomachs. "I'm hungry," the three boys complained. Mike, however, just sat there at the small fire dance around. Princess was sleeping with her face down on her arms and knees. Mojo was in some position which would give you the impression that he is meditating.

"Blossom?" Bubbles said breaking the silence among the Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles is still looking at the campfire.

"Yes, Bubbles?" Blossom replies.

"Do you think the Professor will be okay?" Bubbles asks. Buttercup suddenly looks towards Bubbles' direction.

"He better be okay or else Bane'll be in a fix!" Buttercup said angrily pounding her fists together.

"Yeah, Buttercup's right," Blossom says but a bit more calmly. "We'll save the Professor once we get the chance!"

Bubbles slowly nods. She turns her head slowly to face Blossom and Buttercup. "But what if we don't get the chance?" Bubbles asks.

Blossom and Buttercup are silent. They look at each other and then look down at their feet.

"I don't know," Blossom says.

"I don't care as long as we pound that jerk and save the Professor!" Buttercup yells as she stands up.

The Rowdyruff Boys stop their complaints about hunger and look up at the angered Buttercup.

"Gee, the Professor must be really important to you," Boomer says to Bubbles.

"That's correct," Mojo said getting out of his meditating state. "The Professor is important to them because it is the Professor who made them which means the Professor is their father!"

"So that's why..." Brick said looking towards Blossom's direction. Blossom still has her head down.

"Gee, now I understand why Buttercup wants to pound Bane so badly," Butch said scratch the back of his head as the cowlick (the hair thing on his head) bounced around a bit.

"I guess it's better to lose the Professor than dying," Princess said waking up a bit.

"YOU'RE WRONG!!!" Blossom yells as she stands up. "I'm... I'm..." Blossom begins to cry a bit. "I'm willing to give my life to SAVE THE PROFESSOR!!!"

"ME, TOO!!!" Bubbles said also standing up.

Buttercup, who was already standing up, makes a fist and holds it in front of her face. "You bet I will, too," Buttercup says.

"Gee, I didn't know he's that important..." Mike said softly.

"Well, why don't you think so?" Brick asks.

"Well, I bet they know that the Professor's not their real father... Biologically, I mean," Mike said shyly.

"That doesn't matter. He still treats us like we're his daughters!" Blossom says. "And he's always going to treat us with love and care!"

"Yeah!" Bubbles adds.

"And that's never gonna change no matter what kind of bad stuff we do!" Buttercup adds. Blossom and Bubbles look at Buttercup. "Well, so far, I did bad stuff," Buttercup answers.

"I see..." Princess says.

Suddenly, Bane appears above the group with swords in both hands. Unlike the nine, Bane is transparent while they are solid. The group is caught off guard and immediately jump into guard position (even Mojo). They all glare at Bane as he laughs evilly. "I take it that you're all mourning for the loss of your Professor," Bane says sarcastically, "and that I see you're will to give up your lives for him. Well, why not give them up now?"

* * *

HIM watches the view that Bane had created earlier. He watches with a frown on his face. His lobster claws are tense and so are his shoulders. HIM turns his head to see the Professor lying in the encaged cube. "Not even I, so evil, would do such a thing to a soul," HIM said outloud in his masculine voice. He tries to fire a beam of energy from his lobster claws but fails to do so. "If only my powers can work again," HIM says. He suddenly sees the souls exiting the underworld globe into the mortal realm. "They can escape?" HIM says in curiosity. "Did Bane really make this underworld merge with the mortal world?" He suddenly gets an idea. He flies up to the cube containing the soul of the Professor which is in stasis. HIM begins to push the cube upwards to the limits of the underworld globe.

* * *

Buttercup flies head in at Bane who is flying backwards and smiling evilly at Buttercup. His swords are crossed on his chest. Buttercup is flying with an angry look, and her fists are clenched tightly ready to fight. Bane stops flying so Buttercup can catch up. As Buttercup nears, Bane swings his right sword at Buttercup. Buttercup dodges and throws a punch towards Bane's midsection. Bane dodges and swings with his left sword. Buttercup flies up a little bit so the sword will pass underneath. Buttercup throws a back round house and kicks Bane in the face. Bane is knocked back a bit. He soon pulls himself together and smiles. Buttercup spins into her tornado and sends whirlwinds carrying Bane into the air. Bane flies around a bit but with his eyes open and his mouth smiling evilly. "That the best you can do, Powerpuff?" Bane taunts. He suddenly stops going with the whirling winds. He swings one of his swords at Buttercup and a large razor wind flies out from behind Bane and smashes into Buttercup sending her backwards.

As Buttercup flies backwards, Butch is seen from the sky diving down at Bane with a powerful surge of green energy at his fist. He grabs Bane's neck with his energy-powered hand takes him into the ground. Bane, still transparent, falls with Butch. Butch pushes Bane's face into the ground and starts sliding off smearing his face against the concrete ground. A large and long drag mark is shown on the trail which Butch pressed Bane's face into the ground. Butch lifts up Bane's neck and side kicks him in the stomach. Bane is sent flying backward to Buttercup who is behind Bane at the moment. Buttercup grabs Bane's cape and tosses him into the air. Butch and Buttercup then charge at Bane with green energy powered fists all pointed at Bane. Bane suddenly opens his eyes and sees Butch and Buttercup raging towards them. As the two reach Bane, they suddenly fly pass him as if Bane was air. Bane turns around and laughs. "Do you seriously think I'd let you have the best of me?" Bane says as he laughs. He pulls out his swords and swings both at the same time. Dark lightning bolts dart down from the sky and strike both of them. The two begin to scream as Bane laughs. He suddenly stops laughing and the lightning stops. Bane turns his head to see Bubbles and Boomer charging at him.

Mike, Princess, and Mojo catch Buttercup and Butch as they fall. Mike catches Butch as Princess and Mojo catch Buttercup. They gently place the two unconscious fighters on the ground. They look back up to see Bubbles and Boomer assaulting Bane. Bubbles jumps in front of Bane and unleashes a loud Sonic Scream. Bane, distracted, covers his ears and fails to notice Boomer flying front of him. Boomer gives a few one-two combinations into Bane's stomach and uppercuts Bane into the air. Bubbles inhales and charges up her frosty ice beam. Boomer also readies his whirling water blades. The two unleash their new powers at once. Suddenly, the ice beam and whirling blades hit each other and form a gigantic whirling razor disc of ice! Bane opens his eyes and sees the disc. He quickly uses his left sword to block. However, upon contact, the sword is repelled out and into the air. Bane is then hit directly by the spinning disc of ice. Once the disc has passed through Bane, he looks at Bubbles and Boomer. His transparent body begins to reform itself again. "You see, it's impossible to defeat me," Bane says. The sword that was repelled into the air begins to fall again. Bane catches it with his left hand and smirks at Bubbles and Boomer. He suddenly chucks the left sword at them. The sword spins and becomes a dark whirling disc similar to Bubbles and Boomer's. The two blondes suddenly split apart dodging the disc barely. The two suddenly hit the ground hard.

Blossom and Brick charge in at Bane from opposing directions. Blossom charges towards Bane's front while Brick at Bane's back. Blossom lands a direct hit in Bane's stomach as Brick scores a hit onto Bane's spine. After a second of pain, Bane teleports behind Brick and smashes him off into a direction. Blossom zooms in to attack Bane. Bane strikes with his sword and Blossom dodges. Blossom fires her eye beams at Bane who is hit and flies backward a bit. Brick suddenly come in from behind and back fists Bane into the ground. Bane quickly gets up and flies into the air. Brick unleashes a lightning bolt from his hand at Bane. Bane quickly swings his sword and cancels the lightning bolt that was tossed at him. Swinging his sword again, a dark beam of light bursts through the skies and towards Blossom and Brick. The two split off into separate directions. Bane then swings his sword from left to right. A dark beam of light is shot horizontally from the ground and hits both of them. Blossom and Brick fall towards the ground. "Didn't expect that, did you?" Bane says taunting the two.

Suddenly, HIM's soul is seen coming through the ground. HIM is pushing the bluish cube containing the Professor's frozen soul inside. "Powerpuff Girls!" HIM yells in his feminine voice. "Oh Powerpuff Girls, look what I have here." Buttercup opens her eyes to see the Professor's soul. Bubbles also opens hers to see the Professor. Blossom opens her eyes to see the Professor, also. "HIM, you've got the Professor back!" the Powerpuff Girls all say at once. The Rowdyruff Boys suddenly hear the Powerpuff Girls talk and open their eyes to see the Professor in the stasis cube. Mike, Princess, and Mojo also look at the cube with a bit of shock. "What happened to him?" they all said at different times.

Bane looks down at HIM with a bit of disgust. "Don't interfer with my battle, you wimp!" Bane yells. He swings his sword down at HIM. A purple cube similar to Professor's cube suddenly surrounds HIM. HIM's soul is then frozen in position. HIM's face is in surprise and his lobster claw hands are stopped. Bane teleports next to HIM's cube and slashes it in half. HIM's soul is then split in half. The Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, Mike, Princess, and Mojo all gasp. Bane suddenly takes his free hand and picks up a half of HIM's soul. Bane throws it into the air and then swings his sword. A blackish hole appears and takes the half soul inside. Bane then throws the other half in. The purple cube that was cut in half disappears as well as the blackish hole. Bane then turns to the shocked group. "Amazing, isn't it? That pesk is gone not only in life but also in death! His soul is no more!" Bane laughs. "His soul... has... entered... the VOID!"

"The VOID?" the nine ask in unison.

"That's right, the VOID. The VOID is something which is beyond my control. Nothing can ever survive in it, not even souls... All I can do about it is simply open it up," Bane explains. He lifts up his hand and the Professor's cube suddenly floats into the air. Bane turns around and points in the direction where the tower he created earlier was. The cube flies at extreme speeds towards the tower. Bane turns around to and faces the nine again. "If you ever want to see him back, face me there! In that TOWER! IN... THE... TREPIDATION... TOWER!!!" Bane says as he teleports and vanishes.

The Powerpuff Girls' faces become really angry. "No doubt, Bane! We'll have to kick your sorry butt there if we have to!" Buttercup yells out. She becomes hardcore and the green aura around her lightens up greatly!

"Yeah! I'm gonna show that doo-doo brain what I'm made of!" Bubbles yells. She, too, becomes hardcore. Her blue aura also lightens up!

"And we'll save that Professor of ours even if it means we'll have to KILL BANE!!!" Blossom yells. She also becomes hardcore. The pink aura circling her begins to light up.

The Rowdyruff Boys, Mike, Princess, and Mojo all look at the Powerpuff Girls in surprise. "I have a feeling Bane won't like what's gonna happen to him," Mike said timidly. Princess and Mojo nodded. "This is gonna be a living nightmare," Princess remarks.

* * *

With HIM completely removed from existence, Bane retakes the Professor's soul and continues to torture the Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpuff Girls power up and become really enraged at Bane's action. They all decide to face Bane at the Trepidation Tower which Bane created earlier. What will be the results? Find out... next time... on the Powerpuff League!

TO BE CONTINUED...

[end of file]

****

Note: If you do review this chapter, please place something like (chapter 12) in the actual review since there's all this confusion going around. I'm only asking as a favor. Thank you.


	13. Trepidation Tower

The Powerpuff League

created by CrystalFenix

e-mail me at crystalfenix@aol.com

* * *

Last time on the Powerpuff League, we saw that the cruel battle among Bane and our heroes. But before then, Bane created the Trepidation Tower as his memorial and entertainment. He decides then to have a little fun and assault our heroes. Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls are still mourning for the loss of their Professor Utonium. The other heroes finally understood what the Professor meant to the Powerpuff Girls. Bane then attacks the heroes. Meanwhile, HIM tires to bring the soul of the Professor back into the mortal world back to the Powerpuff Girls. As he tries, the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys engage into a heat hot battle. Each warrior being unsuccessful in defeating Bane, Bane manages to disable many of them from fighting during the battle. However, it was until HIM brings the Professor's soul, which was still encaged, through and into the mortal world. The Powerpuff Girls see the Professor's encaged soul and regains confidence. Bane, annoyed at HIM, attacks HIM and sends him into a dimension known as the VOID. Bane then invites the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, Mike, Mojo, and Princess to the Trepidation Tower if they ever want the Professor back. The Powerpuff Girls seem sure of themselves that they will succede to rescue their beloved Professor.

* * *

Episode Thirteen: Trepidation Tower

The Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, Mike, Princess, and Mojo all walk slowly towards the Trepidation Tower which Bane invited them to go to earlier. The nine are still surrounded by their orbs of respective colors protecting their souls. The Powerpuff Girls look as angry as ever. The Rowdyruff Boys, Mike, Princess, and Mojo all look a bit frightened at the ferocious looks ironed upon the Powerpuff Girls' faces. Princess whispers to Mike, "Whatever they're gonna do to Bane, I pity him."

Mike nods.

Mojo then whispers over to Princess, "Their anger is probably gonna be the only way they can actually be strong enough to destroy Bane so it is best that we keep them angry. If they are not angry, then we might not be able to beat Bane!"

"Then, what do you mean we?" Brick asks softly.

"Yeah, you should have said 'they' since they would probably be powerful enough to beat them!" Boomer says.

"Oh shut up, I can take this sucker on any day, any time, any place!" Butch gloats.

Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls don't hear a thing that their friends were saying. They just kept looking up ahead at the Trepidation Tower with determination. After walking a bit more, the group finally reaches the base to one of the five towers surrounding the main tower. The Powerpuff Girls look up. "Pretty far up, eh?" Blossom says angrily.

"Hmph! We're gonna kill that sonnuvva..." Buttercup continues to mumble.

"Why, that doo-doo brain's gonna pay for what he did to the Professor!" Bubbles says.

The remaining heroes walk up behind the Powerpuff Girls. They too look upwards. "Whoa! That's high up!" Boomer says. Brick and the rest simply look serious. The Powerpuff Girls began flying upwards followed by the Rowdyruff Boys. They continue to fly and fly but suddenly, Butch notices something. They were in level with the Powerpuff Girls as they flew. "That's funny, I thought they flew ahead of us first..." Butch mutters out loud. He then looks at the floor. He isn't flying away from it any more than he already did. He then looks at the bricks on the tower wall. They weren't moving a bit. Butch suddenly stops flying and hovers in midair. He turns to look at Brick and Boomer who are continuing to "fly" upward. "Yo, bro!" Butch calls them. Brick and Boomer stop to see what Butch has to say.

"What is it, Butch?" Brick asks.

"Yeah, what is it?" Boomer asks.

Butch points down at the ground and the two Rowdyruff Boys look. They see the exact same thing Butch saw. They then look at the Powerpuff Girls who are stilling trying to fly upwards. Then look back down at the ground. Mike, Princess, and Mojo were simply watching them fly in place. "What's going on?" Brick asks. The Powerpuff Girls stop flying.

"Something's fishy," Blossom mutters.

"Yeah!" Bubbles and Buttercup say at once. They look down at the ground and see Mike, Princess, and Mojo all staring at them. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys return down to the ground. "We can't seem to fly upward!" Bubbles comments.

"I've noticed," Boomer says.

Blossom and Brick begin to ponder. Blossom has her hand over her mouth as Brick "holds" his chin. "Must be some kind of repelling field that's preventing us from going up any higher!" Blossom says.

"And that field is probably made by Bane to prevent us from flying up the easy way," Brick says. He points over to the opened doors by the tower bases. "Look!"

* * *

Bane sits on a throne in the middle of an unknown room. The throne is black and shiny and hovers in mid air. He watches a crystal ball at the opposite end that he faces. He sees clearly that the heroes are looking around confused. "This is all a simple game of chess," Bane says. He raises one of his hands and a chess board appears. Pieces that look like the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, Mike, Princess, and Mojo all appear in their respective orb colors. "But the best strategy is to simply split them up and defeat them one by one..." Bane says. He points his "finger" at the chess board and swirls it. The chess board splits into five pieces. Blossom and Brick are on one chess board. Bubbles and Boomer are one another. Buttercup and Butch are on the third. Mike and Princess are on the fourth. And finally, Mojo Jojo is alone on the fifth. "But to battle all of them at once, I must simply have enough to fight with!" Bane says. Suddenly, two gray Bane pieces appear on each of the boards except for Mojo's which only appears with one. "And the final technique is to wait for them to approach," Bane says. He hesitates and turns his floating throne around to see the Professor's soul encaged in the blue cube. Bane laughs out evilly.

* * *

Blossom tries to walk through one of the doors but couldn't get pass. "Huh?" Blossom says in confusion. She tries to walk through again but an invisible force is preventing her from going. She pokes the air and her finger couldn't pass. "That's funny, I can't get around this thing," Blossom says.

"What do you mean?" Mike asks. He walks up to the door and goes through. "I can go through here, why not you?" Princess walks through the doorway also. "See? It's no problem for Princess," Mike says.

"Yeah but I feel kinda funny walking through it. It's as if I feel that I can only walk through this door," Princess says holding her chin.

"Really?" Buttercup asks. She tries to walk through the door but couldn't. "Hm... let's try the other doors!"

Buttercup walks into the next tower's door and manages to go through. "Funny, I can go through this one," Buttercup says. Brick tries to walk through the doorway but couldn't. "This is one nasty trick Bane is playing on us..." Buttercup says as she frowns.

"Oh! I, Mojo Jojo, understand now!" Mojo says. "If I understand, then I know what is happening. But if I didn't know what is happening, that would mean I wouldn't understand." The remaining kids rolled their eyes meaning, "Good grief" which prompt Mojo to stop his repetition. "Well, as... I... was... saying," Mojo said slowly trying not to repeat, "I... think... only... certain... people... can... go... through... certain... doors... like... Mike... and... Princess..."

"Dude! Your slow speech is even more annoying!" Boomer says crossing his arms.

"Who cares? If Mojo's right, then we'll have to find the right doors if we wanna get to the top of this tower and kick Bane's butt!" Butch says. He walks through the door where Buttercup is. "I guess I'm 'ere then."

Bubbles and Boomer then walk through the door next to Buttercup and Butch's tower. They manage to go through. "We're here," they say in unison acting all cute and such. Blossom and Brick then enter through the tower door next to Bubbles and Boomer's. They go through without a problem. "I guess we're here then," Brick says looking at Blossom. Blossom is too frustrated to talk. Dang, I'm alone, Mojo thought. He walks through the final door. Blossom turns to see the large tower in the middle of all five towers. "I hope we're gonna be alright," Blossom says angrily, "or else Bane's gonna have a hine which he'll never have and use again..."

* * *

"Everything is according to plan," Bane says as he watches the crystal ball. He turns his attention back to the chess boards floating in the air. "I guess I'll steal a few pawns first," Bane says. He looks at Mojo's piece and then Mike and Princess' pieces. Bane begins to laugh evilly again.

* * *

Mike and Princess walk up the spiralling staircase inside of the tower. They continue to have the protective orbs around them. Their faces contain looks of determination. After walking a bit, they come up to a closed door. Mike and Princess look at each other questioning without words of whether or not to open it. The two then nod their head and Mike opens the door. Princess walks in first and looks around. Mike follows in after and too looks around. Suddenly, the door behind them closes and locks by itself. "Darn! Just like the movies!" Mike says trying to unlock the door.

"Forget about that! Look!" Princess yells pointing off in a direction.

Mike turns his head to see two stone figures of Bane smiling at the two. They each have a swallow in hand. The two stone golems begin to walk towards Mike and Princess...

Bane picks up his two pieces and moves them up closer to Mike and Princess' pieces.

* * *

Mojo fires his laser gun rapidly at the Bane golem who is walking towards him. Mojo's lasers seem to have no effect in chipping the golem's stone. "Curses!" Mojo yells. Mojo quickly pockets his laser gun and pulls out a bazooka. Right before Mojo manages to fire, the golem dodges out of the way and throws the swallow at Mojo. Mojo is hit straight in the chest with the swallow inside. The golem flies up to Mojo and grabs hold of the swallow. Mojo's energy is being taken away.

Bane takes his piece and pushes away Mojo's piece. As Mojo's piece lands flat down on the chess board, it mysterious plops itself back up next to the Bane piece. "Hm... looks like Death's protection is preventing me from draining his soul..." Bane says slyly. "But that doesn't matter, I'll just capture him." The Bane piece then hovers over the Mojo piece and they both disappear.

Bane turns his throne around to see his Bane golem holding up an unconscious Mojo. "Very good," Bane says. "Now, for the others..."

* * *

Blossom and Brick both fire their eye beams and optic blasts at the two Bane golems flying about them. They suddenly split off and take on a golem each. "Geez, if one's already hard enough to destroy, two's more than I can take!" Brick says as he mercilessly punches the golem. The golem which Brick is punching stays unaffected. Blossom punches her golem a couple of times too but only to realize that it is invulnerable to their physical attacks. "There's gotta be a way!" Blossom says. She flies backwards and so does Brick. Their backs meet and touch.

Bane moves the two golem pieces towards Blossom and Brick's location on the chess board. The pieces fly out of the way when Bane places the pieces on the squares. "Pretty good but not good enough," Bane says. Bane picks up Blossom's piece and holds it up in midair.

Blossom mysteriously flies up into the sky. "Huh? What the?" she asks in confusion. Brick turns around to look at Blossom. "What the heck are you doing?" Brick asks.

Bane picks up a golem piece and moves it to his other hand which is holding Blossom's piece. Blossom's piece disappears along with the golem piece. "If you keep moving, I'll simply stop you from moving," Bane laughs. Bane looks at the Brick piece who is moving around. He grabs the Brick piece and moves another golem piece over. The two pieces disappear. Bane laughs as he cheats his way to victory.

He turns his throne around to see a power drained Blossom and Brick. The golems are holding each one up. "Very good, my servants," Bane says.

* * *

Bubbles ducks as the golem swings its swallow over her head. Boomer jumps over the sweep made by the golem. Bubbles launches her frosty ice beam and freezes a golem in place. The Bane golem stops moving. Boomer creates a few whirling water blades and throws it at his golem. The golem is immediately sliced down.

Bane watches the Bane pieces disappear from his chess board. He smiles and lifts his hand up. He makes another Bane piece appear in his hand and uses it to knock down the Bubbles piece. The two pieces suddenly disappear. Bane, with his other hand, makes another Bane piece and uses it to knock down the Boomer piece. The two pieces, yet again, disappear. "If I can't get them head on, I'll attack from the back!" Bane says as he cheats. He laughs again and turns around to see Bubbles and Boomer unconscious being held up by the two golems.

* * *

Buttercup and Butch swing their hands at the two golems approaching them. The golems are knocked back. Buttercup spins into her tornado sending the golems whirling about. Butch generates a could of rocks and tosses them at the golems. The golems break after being made contact with the rocks. "Yes! We did it!" Buttercup cheers. She exchanges high fives with Butch.

Bane suddenly places ten Bane pieces onto the chess board. He smiles wickedly. "I'd like to see you handle this..."

As Buttercup and Butch cheers, ten golems suddenly emerge out of the ground. The two stop cheering and begin to assault the golems once more. However, one of the golems land the swallow into Buttercup's back while another golem lands the stab in Butch's stomach. The golems along with Buttercup and Butch suddenly disappear.

"If there isn't enough to fight with, send in some more to your advantage," Bane says. He turns his throne around to watch Buttercup and Butch being thrown down to the floor consciously.

* * *

Mike and Princess run around the room frightened and being chased by the blood thirsty golems. Having no ability to fight the golems, they decided to run. "Run run run! Before you're well done!" Princess screams as she runs.

Bane watches the Mike and Princess pieces on his chess board move about as he places his pieces around and around. "Pretty interesting," Bane says. He suddenly throws the Bane pieces over his shoulder and then points at the Mike and Princess pieces. They disappear from the board and reappear behind Bane's throne. Bane turns around to look. "Why not just simply take these two in? They have no powers so there wouldn't be any danger," Bane says.

Mike and Princess suddenly fall onto their bottoms and cry a little "Ouch!" They look to their left and see Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup floating in midair within their respective orbs. However, the Powerpuff Girls' eyes are closed. They seem unconscious. Mike and Princess look to their right and see Brick, Boomer, and Butch floating in midair also within their respective orbs. They, too, have their eyes closed. Mike and Princess suddenly look upward above their head to see Mojo floating with his eyes closed and inside his orb. They turn around to see Bane smiling evilly at them.

"Well well well, looks like you two didn't have to go through what they have," Bane says walking up to Mike and Princess slowly.

"Release them this instant!" Princess yells.

"Why should I do that?" Bane asks sarcastically.

"Because I am a princess!" Princess screams.

"Aawwwwwww... a princess... how adorable," Bane sarcastically taunts. He pulls out his sword and swings it at the two. Mike and Princess go flying into the air. Their orbs are still around them, but the orbs suddenly freeze in place. Mike and Princess are in between the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. Princess is over by the Powerpuff Girls' side as Mike is by the Rowdyruff Boys' side. Mojo is just in between Princess and Mike. "What a collection," Bane says and laughs. Mike and Princess fall unconscious, too.

* * *

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup open their eyes slowly. Their vision clears up and they see Bane sitting on the black throne in the middle of the room facing them. "Where am I?" each of them say quietly. They try to move around but the orbs they're contained in wouldn't move with them. "Hey!" Blossom yells looking at Bubbles and Buttercup. Bubbles and Buttercup turn around. "You guys okay?" Blossom asks. Bubbles and Buttercup nod.

Brick, Boomer, and Butch wake from hearing Blossom's voice. "Yo, where are we?" Brick asks. He turns his head to see the Powerpuff Girls and his brothers hovering in mid air. "Hey, what's going on?" Brick says. He tries to fly through but his orb, too, kept him in place. Butch and Boomer also try but without any luck.

Mojo suddenly opens his eyes rapidly and sees Bane sitting on the black throne facing the Powerpuff Girls. "I demand to know what is going on!" Mojo yells. "If I don't, then I will never know what is going on, but since I want to know what is going, you must tell me!"

Mike and Princess slowly wake up. They've heard Mojo's loud screaming. "Huh? What?" Mike asked in confusion. Princess doesn't say a word.

Bane slowly gets off his throne, which floats away. "You've finally waken," Bane says. He lifts up both of his hands and the room's walls and ceiling disappear. The clear black night is seen behind with a full moon at the base of the tower. Shooting stars are seen falling from the sky. Bane makes an evil smile. He snaps his "fingers" and a blue cube comes hovering out of the sky. Inside the cube is the Professor's frozen soul. The Powerpuff Girls gasp as they see it. "You see," Bane starts, "here is your Professor, safe and sound." Bane snaps his fingers again. The cube disappears and the Professor's soul comes alive.

"Huh? Where am I?" the Professor asks. He sees his girls stuck in the air. "GIRLS!!!" the Professor yells. He immediately floats over. "Girls, you okay?" he asks. Suddenly, he realizes he's floating. He looks around his body noticing it is transparent. "Am I... dead?"

"Yes, Professor, Bane took your life," Blossom explains.

"Yeah, that meanie took away Townsville's lives, too," Bubbles adds.

"Yea, we've tried to save you but he captured us..." Buttercup said. She suddenly realized what she said. "But I did this on purpose."

Bane starts laughing. "Hahahahaha! You fools! I've used the Professor to lure you here!" Bane says. He suddenly pulls out his sword. "You see, I cannot drain your lifeforce away since Death's protection orb is keeping me from doing that. However, if I cannot take away your lifeforce, I cannot take away all of your powers. Your powers will grow again and that will mean disaster for me." Bane hesitates. "So after you left the underworld and received the preventative barrier, I've decided to use the Professor to lure you here."

The Rowdyruff Boys suddenly look angry. "You jerk!" Brick yells. "You filthy piece of junk! You used him! You used him to get us! How low can you get?" Mojo, meanwhile, pulls out a miniature machine and starts pressing a few buttons.

"Hmph, well, I believe I've introduced you to the VOID," Bane says. "It is a place where not even souls can exist! Brick, since you are so brave, I'll send you there first!" Bane opens up a large blackish hole verticle to the ground behind Bane.

"There!" Mojo says pressing a button the machine. "He is using a psychic force to prevent our protection from moving. Now, all I have to do is disable this force and we can move again which means the link will no longer be on us!" Mojo presses the final button.

The Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, Mike, Princess, and Mojo all fall out of the sky. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys were too tired to fly. Their powers were only minimum. Bane looks at Mojo in amazement. "Incredible! You must be a pretty smart monkey to disable my psychic power," Bane says. "It's too bad you'll have to die also!" The blackish hole behind Bane begins to enlarge. The VOID is seen with only blackness. "I'll send you and everybody else through this VOID!"

"Not if we can help it!" the Rowdyruff Boys weakly say as they try to stand up.

"Yeah, we won't let you do it!" the Powerpuff Girls say in a weak tone while they attempt to get onto their feet.

Bane laughs out loud. "Hahaha! You don't even have the strength to stand up! How can you face me like that?"

Professor Utonium looks at Bane's transparent body. "He must be dead, too," the Professor says as he rubs his chin.

Mike and Princess step in front. "Well, we're still full of energy!" Mike yells.

"Yeah! Some poo-poo brain isn't gonna misjudge us!" Princess taunts.

"What can you do? You don't even have super powers or anything to fight!" Bane says calmly. "Don't worry, you two will also go with your friends into the VOID."

* * *

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are all drained of their powers. Only Mike and Princess have energy left. However, they have no form or way of fighting Bane. Bane watches calmly as the heroes think about defeating Bane. But can they do it? What will happen to them? Will Mike and Princess be able to hold off Bane until the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys get their powers back up? Or will Bane simply throw them all into the VOID? What will happen to the world? Find out... next time... on the Powerpuff League!

TO BE CONTINUED...

[end of file]

****

Note: If you do review this chapter, please place something like (chapter 13) in the actual review since there's all this confusion going around. I'm only asking as a favor. Thank you.


	14. Final Hours of Hope

The Powerpuff League

created by CrystalFenix

e-mail me at crystalfenix@aol.com

* * *

Last time on the Powerpuff League, we saw that the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, and the rest of our heroes venture towards the Trepidation Tower. Bane decides to play a little game with them. He forces a group of heroes to go into a separate tower that stems into the Trepidation Tower. As each of the heroes enter, they face stone-made golems produced by Bane. These golems are controlled from a distance as Bane plays on his chess board. Bane captures Mojo single handedly. Next, he captures Blossom and Brick through a bit of cheating. Next, he obtains Bubbles and Boomer. Then, he procures Buttercup and Butch. Finally, he snatches Mike and Princess but without draining them of their energies like he had with the others. Bane failed to drain their lifeforce due to the fact that Death's protective orbs are still in effect. However, Bane decides to rid himself of the heroes some other way. He opens up the VOID. But before he could throw anybody in, Mojo disables the psychic locks Bane has placed upon our heroes preventing them to move earlier. Professor Utonium's soul is also freed. However, that isn't good enough news. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are depleted of their energies and couldn't very well fight. Only Mike and Princess have enough energy to hold up the battle until the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys regain their powers. Will Mike and Princess be able to hold up enough time and allow Bane to be defeated once and for all? Find out and read on ahead...

* * *

Episode Fourteen: Final Hours of Hope

Mike and Princess stare at Bane as the black space of the VOID floats in a circular rotating behind Bane. Bane has his sword in his right hand pointing the ground. He looks overly confident that he'll be able to win. His judgement isn't too bad either. He knew darn well that Mike and Princess wouldn't be able to handle him. Mojo stayed behind Mike and Princess in a distance since his energy was drained and his stamina was definitely low. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys were kneeling on the ground. They were out of breath and energy just like Mojo.

"Well? What are you two brats capable of doing?" Bane taunts.

Mike and Princess look at Bane nervously. Bane walks up a few steps. "Well, I'll let you sacrifice yourselves first," Bane says raising his sword. Mike and Princess walk back a few steps. "Well, should I do it or will you offer yourselves?" Bane stops walking forward and laughs.

"Man, if only Tiger was here," Mike mutters. "But he's not! What can I do?"

"Bane, if I had my missiles, your poo-poo head will be toast right now!" Princess yells.

"You still think you can beat me after witnessing my awesome powers?" Bane says holding out his hands. There was a silence in the room but that was soon broken by Bane's laughter. He brushes the hair covering part of his eyes (like Trunks does in DBZ). Bane looks back at Princess who is fiercely tense. He then looks over at Mike who is cowering backwards a bit. "Well? When do you want to give up your lives? You only have so little time..." Bane says adding in more pressure.

Suddenly, a laser shoots past Bane's head and flies into the VOID. Bane turns around. He sees the laser travel through the infinite depth of the VOID. Bane turns around and looks to the direction which the laser came from. It was Mojo Jojo. Mojo has his laser gun pointed up at Bane. Bane simply laughs. "Your little gizmos can't harm me and you should know that," Bane says. The laser that is traveling through the VOID is fading away and disappears completely from sight. Bane turns around and looks at the VOID. "That laser that just traveled through will be consumed by the darkness of the void. Even things without matter will be consumed by the eternal darkness of the VOID!!!" Bane yells.

Mojo stands up slowly. "And how long will it take for that thing which you call the VOID to consume what I've fired at you which is a laser in attempt to destroy you?" Mojo asks.

Bane turns around and holds his chin. "For all the time it can take," Bane says. "But for your pathetic laser, I'd say around ten seconds..."

"And what will happen to the laser after the ten seconds which you have estimated for the VOID to consume?" Mojo asks.

"Just like you said, the VOID will comsume it. The laser will simply disappear into nowhere. The VOID will simply make your massless laser disintegrate," Bane explains. He points his sword at Mojo. "But ENOUGH TALK!!! TIME TO DIE!!!" Bane yells. Suddenly, a hand slips up behind Bane's neck and holds on firmly. Bane turns his head to see the Professor's soul holding on tight. "What?" Bane says confused. "Let go!"

Bane grab's the Professor's hand and tosses his soul at Mojo. Mojo is knocked backwards with the Professor rolling over to the Powerpuff Girls.

"Professor!" the Powerpuff Girls yell. They use the best of their energy and try to help up the Professor's soul.

"It's... it's okay, girls," the Professor said with his head down. "Just get Bane when you are strong enough!"

Suddenly, the Powerpuff Girls hear a scream. It was a feminine scream of pain. They look up to see Princess being stabbed by Bane. "Well, since you can't die from me killing you, I guess the best thing I can do is make you suffer!" Bane says. "And once I've decided you suffered enough, I'll let you out of your misery by sending you into the VOID!!!" Mike runs up behind Bane's back and tries to pull him off. Bane lets go of the sword which is still inside of Princess' stomach. Bane produces another sword and stabs Mike. "I guess YOU WANT TO SUFFER, TOO!!!" Bane yells. Mike doesn't let go of holding Bane as the sword enters through his stomach. He's clinging onto Bane by the neck. Bane, although not hurt, is seriously annoyed by this. "Stupid mortal!" Bane yells. He teleports behind Princess but Mike also teleports with him clinged on. "Let go!" Bane yells.

"N-n-no!!!" Mike weakly screams. He continues to hold onto Bane's neck. He then attempts to punch Bane a bit, but Bane grabs his fist and tosses Mike into the VOID.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!!!" the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys yell. "MMMIIIIIIKKKEEE!!!"

Mike is sent flying out of sight in the VOID due to Bane's tremendous strength being used when throwing him. "That will teach you to mess with me!" Bane says readjusting his bandana.

Princess pulls out the sword stuck in her stomach. She turns and holds it like she's ready to fight. Princess is breathing heavily and seriously weakened. "Y-y-you poo-poo head!" Princess yells. She runs and swings the sword at Bane. Bane ducks without effort. Bane teleports off above the VOID portal.

"Amazing, you still have so much fight in you after you've been stabbed," Bane says. "Your courage reminds me of... ME!!!" Bane laughs evilly. As he laughs, he holds out his hands and a dark energy ball appears swirling about. He stops laughing and shoots the energy ball down at Princess. Princess is no doubt hit but she holds her ground.

"Arrrggghhh..." Princess says as she grits her teeth while the darkness swarms around her. The protective orb which Death gave her earlier is preventing her soul from leaving her body. Princess looks up and up at Bane. "This... THIS IS FOR MIKE!!!" Princess leaps into the air and swings the sword at Bane. Bane flies over the sword and grabs it with his feet. Princess is dangling off at the bottom of the sword. "You jerk!" Princess yells.

The Rowdyruff Boys watch Princess continue to fight even though she has no potential. "Whoa, she's got lots of fire," Brick says.

"She ain't giving up for sure!" Butch says.

"I hope..." Boomer says.

"But look, she isn't worried a bit! Look at us!" Brick points at himself. "We're worried as a bunch of sick dogs about having our butts kicked! That Princess is continuing to fight even though her butt was already kicked!"

"You've got a point there, bro," Butch says. "You're saying that she has more guts than any of us Rowdyruff Boys now." Butch looks down for a moment but looks back up. "That's IT! I'M GONNA KICK SOME BUTT WHETHER I CAN DO IT OR NOT!!!" Butch flies up with all the energy he can force out of himself. Brick follows after.

"This better be worth it!" Boomer yells. He charges up his energy and too flies upward.

The Powerpuff Girls heard everything the Rowdyruff Boys said. "I think they're right," Blossom says. "Princess is giving it all she's got while we sit here hoping that we get our powers back so we won't be beaten..."

"Yeah? Who says we're beaten? I'm in!" Buttercup yells.

"Yeah! Me, too! I WANNA KICK THAT DOO-DOO BRAIN'S BUTT FOR MIKE!!!" Bubbles yells. The Powerpuff Girls charge up and fly up to Bane with the best of their energy.

The Professor looks up at the Powerpuff Girls trying to fight. They are flying up to Bane who is high up with Princess at his feet dangling and trying to kick Bane somehow. Suddenly, the Rowdyruff Boys fly up to Bane and punch Bane in the face. Their efforts only send Bane back a few inches. However, he does let loose the grip on Princess, and Princess falls to the ground near the portal of the VOID. The sword goes flying into the VOID and immediately disappears. Princess looks into the VOID and she can see an orange light in a distance...

Suddenly, the Powerpuff Girls team up with the Rowdyruff Boys and punch Bane from all sides. They give it their best to defeat him. Bane, however, becomes annoyed of being "pushed" around and teleports off near Mojo. He picks up Mojo by the back. "Huh?" was Mojo's reply. Bane tosses Mojo into the VOID like he had with Mike. Mojo is sent flying through the infinite darkness. Princess ducks her head as Mojo zings by. However, the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys only gasp. "MMOOOOOJJJJOOOOOO!!!" the Powerpuff Girls yell. "PPPPOOOOOPPPPPPSSSS!!!" the Rowdyruff Boys scream. Princess, who was ducking, doesn't see Bane walk up behind her. He kicks her into the VOID and she goes screaming. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys all yell at the same time, "PPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNCCCCCEEEEESSSSSS!!!"

Bane turns and faces the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. "So when do you six want to go?" Bane asks with a bit of an evil tone.

The Powerpuff Girls suddenly receive flashbacks. They remember Mike and the time he first entered Pokey Oaks. He was shy as ever. Mike walked passed their table and sat off in the back. During recess, he just sat alone in the sandbox sadly. Then, Mike was remembered being sent to the corner. The Powerpuff Girls then switch flashbacks. They remember the time when princess asked them to allow her to be a Powerpuff Girl. They then remember the birthday part and Princess' "Happy Birthday" message before she assaulted them. The Powerpuff Girls began to remember their friends.

The Rowdyruff Boys also received flashbacks. They remember when they were created by Mojo. Mojo instructs them to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. They then remember that after a minor victory, buritos were dumped onto Mojo as they all laughed including Mojo, their "Pops." The Rowdyruff Boys suddenly grew an angry face as well as the Powerpuff Girls. The two groups of kids look down at Bane who is still smiling evilly at them. The aura around the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys suddenly grow larger and thicken. The orbs around the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys blend in with the thickened auras making the actual view pretty unclear.

"Yyyyyyoooooouuuuu..." Blossom says angrily in a deep voice.

"Wwwwwwiiiiiiiiilllllllllll..." Bubbles continues.

"Ppppppaaaaaayyyyy..." Buttercup adds.

"FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!" the Rowdyruff Boys yell. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys dart at Bane and severely knock him across the tower's floor. Blossom stops charging at Bane to inhale a deep breath and spit out a large beam of fire. Bane is struck and is sent flying up into the air. Brick suddenly reappears in front of Bane charging up a large lightning energy ball. As soon as Bane reaches Brick, Brick unleashes his energies and shocks Bane in mid air. Butch is seen from behind with a barrage of boulders ready to be tossed at Bane. Butch points his finger at Bane and the rocks quickly crumple around Bane's body sealing him in a large stone. Boomer lets go his whirling water blades and slices the stone up into several pieces reveal a really cut up transparent Bane. Bubbles inhales a deep breath and fires out an ice beam which stops Bane right in his place. Buttercup spins into her tornado sending whirlwinds crashing through the skies and carrying Bane's frozen body up into the air. The block of ice lands hard onto the tower floor as it comes crashing down. The ice breaks and Bane is seen with a furious look upon his face. "How dare you!" Bane yells.

Bane produces a sword and swings it at the group of heroes. Dark beams come crashing out of the sky. They hit the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys head on but the kids were too angered to let the beams knock them around. Bane simply looks with disgust. He begins to charge up the dark energy ball in front of his sword like he did for Blossom earlier. "This time, I'm not so sure that Death's protection will hold!" Bane says. "I'm gonna gather all the darkness in the world to unleash it upon you all!" Clouds of darkness begin sprouting out from the grounds. The clouds of darkness even came from the oceans. What's more surprising is that the clouds of darkness came from within the portal of the VOID. The VOID supplied the dark energy ball an infinite amount of darkness. "Hahahaha! With this much darkness, this ENTIRE WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED AND ONLY I CAN LIVE!!!" Bane yells with a crazy look upon his face.

Suddenly, orange, yellow, and white orbs fly out of the sky and knock Bane down to the ground. Bane loses his concentration and the darkness is dispersed. Bane looks up to see Mike, Princess, and Mojo standing above him. "What?" Bane says as his eyes widen.

  
"Apparently, Death's protective barrier is protecting us from being harmed by the VOID!" Mike yells holding his fists up.

"Yeah! And that means we aren't harmed by your attempt to rid us by using the VOID!" Princess yells.

Mojo simply raises his fists ready to fight. He knew that if he spoke, everybody would be kept up all night long.

"Am I seeing what I think I am?" Boomer said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, dude, I think it is!" Brick says.

"Alright! Pops is back!" Butch cheers.

"Nice! Mike and Princess are back!" Blossom cheers.

"They didn't die!" Bubbles says punching the air.

"That's awesome!" Buttercup cheers.

Bane simply looks at the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys regaining their confidence. "It isn't over yet!" Bane yells. "I'm still here!" Bane produces a sword and slashes Mike, Princess, and Mojo.

"Don't you understand?" Princess says mimicking Bane.

"We can't be destroyed..." Mike says also mimicking Bane.

"Because of Death's Barrier which protects us from having our souls taken away," Mojo says breaking away the sarcasm.

"That's right, and if we can't be destroyed..." Blossom says.

"Then you will be destroyed!" Bubbles and Buttercup say in unison.

Bane looks around him. He is surrounded by the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, Mike, Princess, and Mojo. Bane quickly turns around to close the portal of the VOID but Mike and Princess use their hands and quickly pull it back open.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, Butch! Quick!" Mike and Princess yell.

"Nnnooooo!!! It's not fair!!!" Bane yells as he desperately tries to close the VOID. He turns around and holds up his sword. "No matter, I'll simply annihilate the barriers around you!"

* * *

Will Mike and Princess be able to hold up the VOID until Bane is defeated? Will Bane destroy the barriers which Death had given them, or will he fail? What will happen to the world afterwards? What will happen to Death's barrier? Find out... next time... on the Powerpuff League!

TO BE CONTINUED...

[end of file]

****

Note: If you do review this chapter, please place something like (chapter 14) in the actual review since there's all this confusion going around. I'm only asking as a favor. Thank you.


	15. Ultima

The Powerpuff League

created by CrystalFenix

e-mail me at crystalfenix@aol.com

* * *

Last time on the Powerpuff League, we saw that the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, and the rest of our heroes face off Bane in the final attempt to defeat him. However, only Mike and Princess were capable of fighting. However, after a bit of stalling, Bane became fed up and throws Mike into the VOID. Mojo and Princess followed soon after. This angered the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys very much. It also revived their fighting spirits. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys decided to pound Bane down to the ground a bit. But before you know it, Mike, Mojo, and Princess came out of the VOID without harm! They learned that Death's protection had protected them from the powers of the VOID. As Bane tries to close the VOID to prevent his defeat, Mike and Princess try to keep it open. Will the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys defeat Bane once and for all? Find out in EPISODE FIFTEEN: VICTORY?

* * *

Episode Fifteen: Ultima

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys watched Bane saying that he'll destroy the barriers around them. Bane released his attention on the VOID and it opened up again. He took out his sword and swung it at the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. A dark beam of energy shot out and hit each of the barriers. The beam rippled through the barriers. However, they still remained.

"Looks like you can't break the barriers, Bane!" Blossom says.

"Oh yeah? Well, I just have to add a bit more energy!" Bane says. He charges up his sword and holds it pointing up at the sky. The sword emits a dark glow and powers up. "Well, this is enough to break through your sissy barriers!" Bane says. He brings down his sword and points at the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Huh?" they all reply.

Suddenly, the sword shoots out a beam at each of the boys. Their glowing orbs suddenly disappear. Bane suddenly leaps at Boomer. He jabs his sword into Boomer's gut and starts to drain Boomer. The bluish aura around Boomer's body is sucked into Bane's soul. Boomer lets out a cry of pain as he tries to pull out the sword in his gut.

"BOOMER!!!" Brick and Butch yell. They fly up to Bane and punch him in the face. Bane doesn't flinch at all. Instead, he looks up at the two Rowdyruff Boys. The light around Boomer suddenly fades into the air and disappears. Bane pulls out the sword. Brick and Butch are continuously punching Bane who is only moving back by a few centimeters. He quickly produces another sword. At the same time, Bane stabs both Brick and Butch with his two swords. The two Rowdyruff Boys yell in pain. The red light around Brick and green light around Butch is absorbed into Bane. The Powerpuff Girls quickly run up to Bane and kick him at all once in the stomach. Bane is sent backwards but only a few inches. He continues to hold onto his sword. As the light from both of the remaining Rowdyruff Boys disappear, he releases the swords from their corpses. Bane looks up at the Powerpuff Girls who weren't floating too far away. He gives a sinister grin. "Those three boys sure have a lot of spunk! They completely filled me up with their power! Heck, even just one would fill me up with power!" Bane says. He turns his head to look at Mike, Princess, and Mojo. They were no longer trying to prevent the VOID from closing. "Don't worry, I won't close the portal. After all, I won't have to worry from you guys trying to send me in!" Bane says.

The Powerpuff Girls are no longer looking at Bane. They are looking at the dead corpses of the Rowdyruff Boys. Each of the Powerpuff Girls hover over to their deceased counterparts. They pick up their hands and place their hands over their chests. Mojo walks over slowly to his boys. "My sons," Mojo says with sadness, "you have all done well. You have died and perished once again... Once from the Powerpuff Girls and now from the most evil person ever to exist in this world which I tried to conquer before..." Mojo becomes teary and wipes away his tears. He walks over to Brick's body and takes off his red cap. Mojo slides it under Brick's hands. Mojo turns to look at Boomer. Mojo brushes off some of Boomer's hair that would cover his eyes. Mojo turns to look at Butch. Mojo gently smoothes out the cowlick on Butch's head. Without warning, Mojo bursts into tears and sobs. He is crying even worse than Bubbles! The Powerpuff Girls and the Professor's soul quickly come over to Mojo. They all pat him on the back. Mojo continues to cry. His face is burried in his hands. "Had I only been a better father for you all," Mojo wails, "this wouldn't have happened!"

"Mojo, it's not your fault," the Professor says. "Really..."

"Yeah, Mojo, it's not your fault!" Bubbles says hoping to cheer Mojo up. Mojo continues to cry.

Buttercup couldn't help but to feel sad. She walked over to Mojo and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Blossom shakes her head slowly. "This is horrible," she mumbles. She looks back up at Mojo. "But this isn't your fault."

"That's right! It's mine!" Bane yells. The Powerpuff Girls suddenly direct their attention at Bane who has his swords pointing at the ground. "Well, why don't you all kill me? Or at least, try to..." Bane starts to laugh. The Powerpuff Girls didn't become any angrier. Instead, they just looked at each other. Blossom speaks, "Girls, you want to finish this fool?" The two other Powerpuff Girls nod slowly. Blossom turns to face Bane and so does Bubbles and Buttercup. "Well? Are you ready?" Bane asks sarcastically.

The Powerpuff Girls, still with sadness upon their faces, place themselves in a ready fighting stance. They then quickly fly in towards Bane. Bane teleports behind them and fires his swords at them. Their protective orbs suddenly disappear. "Girls! Becareful!" Blossom says calmly. She seemed too sad to be surprised. Bane suddenly charges at Blossom. He holds out his swords. Blossom is stabbed in the gut by both of the swords. She doesn't scream at all. Instead, she just stands there as the pinkish light appears around her body. Blossom's energies flow into Bane slowly. Bubbles and Buttercup fly in without a bit of worry for Blossom and kick Bane in the face hard. Bane is sent backwards a bit and pulls out one of the swords. Blossom grabs onto the sword blade and quickly pulls it out of her. She rubs her wound without changing emotions and then quickly charges at Bane. Bane teleports behind Blossom and stabs her in the back with one of his swords. He continues to drain Blossom's powers. Blossom's pinkish light fades away, and she slumps to the ground. Bane quickly teleports behind Bubbles and Buttercup and stabs them, too, in the back. They don't say a word or make a sound. Instead, they just hover there in midair. Bane drains out their powers as well, and they all slump down to the ground. "Well, what can I say? The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are destroyed!" Bane says. "If they weren't so sad, maybe they would have actually fought back and actually have defeated me..."

Professor Utonium's soul walks up to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup who were all lying down on their faces. He turns them over and makes them lie on their backs. Suddenly, he notices something. Blossom's cuts were healing! Professor Utonium holds his chin and ponders a bit. He suddenly thought of something. He quickly turns over Bubbles and Buttercup to look at their backs. The cuts were also healing, too! He turns them back to the front. Professor Utonium walks over to the Rowdyruff Boys in a casual way hoping to not trigger Bane's attention. He looks at the cuts in the Rowdyruff Boys' stomachs. They were also healing! The Professor secretly pokes Mojo on the shoulder. Mojo stops sobbing for a while and looks at the Professor. The Professor points to the healing cuts in the Rowdyruff Boys' stomachs. Mojo notices too that they were also healing! "What does this mean?" Mojo whispers.

"Only one thing, the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are reviving! They didn't need this Death guy's protection to keep their souls protected!" the Professor explains.

"How do you know that? Death sent them to the underworld before. How is that?" Mojo asks quickly.

"Well, Death can manage souls so I guess he can do whatever he wants with them, but the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys have protections of their own, just not as strong. I'm guessing Bane didn't realize this," the Professor says.

* * *

Bane looks down at Mike and Princess. The two were shivering in fright. Bane hovers down to the two and walks over. "Well? I'll take you two's barriers away and end your misery right now, okay?" Bane asks gently but sarcastically. The two walk off behind the portal of the VOID. Bane slowly follows messing around with them.

* * *

"So as long as they have a little lifeforce left, they'll still live. But then, what about Mike? Why didn't he live? He was stabbed by Bane too and then he became normal again," Mojo says.

"Hm... I guess that's since Mike wasn't originally a Chemical X holder..." the Professor says holding his chin.

"Actually, I made the Rowdyruff Boys with Chemical Y, a chemical substance that is with enhanced Chemical X!" Mojo says holding up his finger.

"You enhanced Chemical X also? Same here... That might explain why our children were able to grow in terms of power," the Professor says. "But about Mike, he probably lost it because he had minimal powers. He probably lost them since Bane drained all of it unlike the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys because there are limitations built in our boys and girls."

"I hope you are right because if you aren't, we're doomed!" Mojo says rashly.

* * *

Bane fires both of his swords at the two remaining kids. Their barriers vanished. Bane quickly turns to Mojo and fires at his barrier, too. Mojo is caught off guard and falls onto his monkey bottom. Mojo glares at Bane a bit who only grins back. Bane redirects his attention at the kids and decides to torture them a bit. He continues to slowly advance on them.

* * *

Suddenly, the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys' bodies began to glow on and off with their respective colors. The Professor and Mojo quickly stop talking and look at the kids. Bane quickly turns around and looks at the kids. "What? That's impossible! I've drained away all of their life force!" he yells. Suddenly, he remembers stabbing Blossom earlier before he died. He was shooting dark beams of light from the sky. Blossom was hit directly, and he took the advantage to stab her. He was positive that she had her life drained out but then, the Rowdyruff Boys attacked and distracted him. Blossom then came back to her normal self but in a short time. Bane snaps out of his flashback to see the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys standing up on their feet. He sees that they are glowing on and off with their respective colors. They all have an aggressive look on their face. Bane quickly turns his attention away from Mike and Princess. The two kids suddenly jump onto Bane and hold onto him tight. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys use all of their energy to grab hold of Bane.

Bane is constricted and cannot move. He feels himself being lifted up into the air by the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. "Hey! Let go of me!" Bane yells. Mike and Princess suddenly let go and drop to the ground. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys pull Bane upwards and punch him in the face a few times from each member. Bane is sent unconscious for a few seconds and flies backwards. Suddenly, he regains his vision but only to see himself heading towards the VOID. "NNNNOOOO!!!" Bane yells. He quickly motions his hand to close the VOID's portal. Just in the last second, Bane falls through the VOID, which closes up behind him. Inside the VOID, Bane sees his hands and feet slowly disappearing into the darkness. "This CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!" Bane yells. His body vanishes from sight, as so does his soul. Bane... is finally defeated.

Death appears out of nowhere and greets the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. The Professor was shocked to see such a figure but the Powerpuff Girls calmed him down. Death hovered in the air with his massive scythe over his hooded shoulder. "Well, looks like world peace has finally come," Death echoed. "Everything is back to normal..."

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys looked at each other. Mike and Princess also looked at each other, too. "I wouldn't say that," Brick says. He crosses his arms. "The world is frickin' destroyed by the idiot. Almost the entire world died from that moron!" Brick continues to talk.

"That shall be taken care of my young friend. After all, I am the guardian of souls," Death says. He raises his scythe, and the Professor's soul suddenly vanishes.

"Professor!" Blossom yells. She quickly turns to Death for answers. Bubbles and Buttercup continue to look at the location where the Professor's soul just was.

"Don't worry, girls, he's back in his former body... at the Utoniums' Residence," Death replies. Blossom is relieved and so are Bubbles and Buttercup.

"But what about the rest of the world?" Bubbles asks. "What's going to happen to them?"

"The people who had their lives taken away from them unfairly have returned. Everybody that was killed by Bane is now back well and alive," Death says to Bubbles. Bubbles nods her head and smiles a warm smile.

"Yeah? Well what about the rest of the world? The whole place can't even support grass!" Buttercup says frowning and crossing her arms.

Death places down his scythe. "Do not fear, Buttercup. Mother Nature will handle this and she will handle this very well. Just light Father Time and Mother Nature do their work, and everything will be back to normal," Death said in a positive voice.

"Well, what's going to happen to us?" Brick asks. "I mean, we're not used to this world yet!"

"Yeah! We don't know what's really going on!" Boomer says.

"Hey, it's not like we can't handle it," Butch turns and says to his brothers.

"Well, I am not the one to guide you," Death says. He points his boned finger at the Powerpuff Girls. "Allow them to guide you..." With that, Death disappears.

"Hey, wait!" Mike says.

"We didn't have our turn to ask questions!" Princess wails.

"Too bad," Mojo says with a frown on his face. "I, Mojo Jojo, lacked the chance to ask questions, too, but I, Mojo Jojo, did not have a question to ask so therefore, I did not ask questions!"

* * *

The nine heroes left the Trepidation Tower by flying down to the ground. The Powerpuff Girls returned to their homes and found the Professor smiling as they entered through the doorway stepping over the "UTONIUMS" matt on the ground. The Professor gives each of them a hug and the girls hug back.

The Rowdyruff Boys and Mojo Jojo spent their weeks in a hotel. Mojo Jojo spent his free time rebuilding his "hide away" as the Rowdyruff Boys just hung around town. They had very little to do and didn't meet again with the Powerpuff Girls for the rest of the week.

Princess returned back to her home. She saw her father standing at the doorway holding his hands out. She jumped into his hands without any thought. As her father handed her a couple wads of money, Princess took it. Princess looked at the money and threw it over her shoulder. She hugged her father a bit longer.

Mike Believe returned back to his home where his mother and father were. He gave each of his parents a warm and loving hug and then shared his thrilling adventure about how he became a Rowdyruff Boy for a day. He also tells them about Tiger, his imaginary friend who came to life when he was a Rowdyruff Boy.

As a week passed, the Mayor and Ms. Bellum called a town meeting. He specifically invited the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, Mike, Princess, the Professor, and even Mojo! "Today... shall be called Save-the-World Day!" the Mayor yells over to the crowd as Ms. Bellum stands high next to his side. The crowd cheers loudly and happily. "And now... I... uh... Ms. Bellum, what was it I was going to do?" the Mayor turns and asks Ms. Bellum.

"Mayor, you were going to ask our heroes to come up," Ms. Bellum says making a few hand gestures.

"Bwah! Oh yeah!" the Mayor says jumping up. He turns to face the crowd once again. "And now, I ask for the PowerRuff Girls, RowdyPuff Boys, Mike Morebucks, Princess Believe, Professor Jojo, and Mojo Utonium to come up!" The Mayor suddenly catches himself. "Huh?"

Ms. Bellum moves in front of the Mayor and continues the speech for him. "He means the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, Mike Believe, Princess Morebucks, Professor Utonium, and Mojo Jojo to please come up!" Ms. Bellum thoroughly said.

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys immediately zing up to the stage as Mike, Princess, Professor Utonium, and Mojo walked up slowly. The crowd cheered every second. As the four finally make it to the stage, the Mayor walks by and shakes every one of their hands. "Thank you for saving Townsville... not to mention the WHOLE WORLD!!!" the Mayor says.

"No problem," Blossom says confidently. "It is our duty to protect the world from harm and such threats such as the one which Bane caused earlier."

The crowd cheers.

"Word! I guess we might be turning over a good leaf... er, good leaves I should say," Brick says.

The crowd cheers.

"Well, what about you, Mike and Princess?" Ms. Bellum asks.

"Well, this super hero stuff ain't cut out for me..." Mike shyly says as he pockets his hands and looks at the audience through the top of his eyes.

"Yeah, same 'ere. It's harder than I thought!" Princess says. "Plus, I've learned that there are things more important than money!"

The crowd cheers again.

"What about you, Professor? Are you going to continue and help save the world?" the Mayor asks.

"Well, I didn't really help save the world. Just help aid it," the Professor says holding his pipe. "And I rather study science. My girls and the Rowdyruff Boys got it all covered for me."

The crowd cheers again.

"And you, Mojo Jojo?" the Mayor asks.

Mojo is silent. He turns his back to the audience. "I, Mojo Jojo, will not help save the world," he says.

The crowd is silenced.

"Uh... why?" the Mayor asks.

Mojo turns around. "Because, what kind of Townsville is there without evil? If there is no evil, then there will be no Townsville! And if there is no evil, there is no Mojo Jojo! So I, Mojo Jojo, have decided to remain evil even though I did help out to save the world," Mojo says.

"Well, I see your point," Buttercup says.

"I guess you want it to the good ol' days," Bubbles adds.

The crowd cheers.

"But Pops, what about us?" Boomer asks. He looks teary.

Mojo walks over and hugs his boys. "I am sorry, boys," Mojo says with heart. "You see, I wouldn't make a good parent to you three... Perhaps, you go find somebody else who knows how to raise you right... If you find somebody who will raise you right, your Pops will be proud!" Mojo turns to face the crowd and holds out his hands. "Will there be anybody here who will adopt my sons?"

The crowd is silent until a feminine voice yells out, "I will!" The crowd turns to look at who it is. It's Ms. Keane! Ms. Keane walks up to the stage. "I'll adopt your sons and raise them well!" she firmly says with a smile. She looks at the boys and give them all a promising smile.

"I think it won't be so bad," Brick says.

"Yeah, Pops knows what's best for us, and I guess I can see it now!" Boomer adds.

"Yup!" Butch shortly says.

"You guys are ever lucky!" Blossom says. The Rowdyruff Boys turn to face the Powerpuff Girls.

"Yeah, she's our teacher! She's the nicest teacher in the whole wide world!" Bubbles says.

"Yeah, not only that, she's really cool!" Buttercup adds.

The Rowdyruff Boys look at each other and smile. They place their hands in the middle and lift them up. "Alright! We're in!" Brick says to Ms. Keane with a smile. Mojo smiles too and gives them all one last hug.

"Well, I guess you can call me 'Mommy' from now on," Ms. Keane says as she giggles a bit.

"Cool! We got a mom!" Butch says. "How much butt does that kick?"

"Totally!" Boomer says punching the air.

"You said it!" Brick says patting his brothers' backs hard. The Rowdyruff Boys start rough housing a bit.

"Now now now," Ms. Keane says, "you boys are going to have to learn how to act orderly. I'll make sure of that."

The Rowdyruff Boys stop and receive looks of embarrassment on their faces. The Powerpuff Girls giggle a bit. Suddenly, the Mayor cuts in and says, "And as an honor to our heroes, we have made a statue for them!" Suddenly, a sheet flies into the air and an incredibly large statue is seen.

The statue looks as if it were made of fine marble. Blossom is seen posing with her fists up and ready to fight. Her feet are in a right stance position. Bubbles is seen to the right of Blossom and she has a fist by her shoulder as if she was going to punch. Buttercup is seen to the left of Blossom and her pose shows she is kicking high. The Rowdyruff Boys are seen next to the Powerpuff Girls. Brick is punching his fists together. Boomer is to the right of Brick and he is holding his fist, which is facing upwards. Butch is seen to the left of Brick and with a palm holding outward. Mike is seen in his Rowdyruff look and has Tiger on top of his shoulder. He is behind the Rowdyruff Boys. Princess is behind the Powerpuff Girls next to Mike in her super suit with her guns and missiles sticking out. Mojo is seen between Mike and Princess crossing his arms, and Professor Utonium stands behind them holding his pipe up.

"Wow! What a statue!" Professor Utonium says.

"You said it! It looks awesome!" Princess says.

"No doubt, man!" Butch says.

"Butt kicking!" Mike says mimicking Butch.

Mojo Jojo smiles a bit as he looks at the statue. He turns to look at the Rowdyruff Boys, then the Powerpuff Girls. He turns to look at Mike and Princess. "Since you two won't be in the group because you don't want to be, I guess all there's left are the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys which will be helping save the city of Townsville," Mojo says. Mojo turns and walks away like a hero as his cape flaps with the wind.

"Well, I guess Pops is right," Boomer says.

"Well, what are you six going to call yourselves? You can't call yourselves the Powerpuff Girls since there are boys now!" Ms. Keane says.

"Good point!" Blossom says. She looks at Brick who shrugs.

"How about the Ruff Puffs?" he suggests. The Powerpuff Girls give them a look that says, "Gimme a break!"

"How about the Powerpuff League?" Mike says. "It's has a nice ring to it!"

"Yeah, it sounds fine!" Princess adds.

"I personally like Rowdyruff League better," Butch says crossing his arms.

"Hey, we might as well give the name to the Powerpuffs since they were the originals," Brick says. He turns and faces the Powerpuff Girls. "Powerpuff League..." Brick holds out his hand. The Powerpuff Girls place their hands on Brick's. Soon, Boomer and Butch follows, too.

"ALRIGHT!!!" the six heroes yell.

The crowd cheers loudly. Ms. Keane smiles warmly as she watches her newly adopted sons being super heroes along with her favorite students of Pokey Oaks.

"This is great! The world is saved and we have a new group of super heroes!" the Mayor says.

The camera man who is recording the meeting displays the scene on the television. Suddenly, the television shifts into a blue screen and the words "STOP" appear over. The VCR above the television ejects a tape that says "POWERPUFF LEAGUE" over it. A Powerpuff hand with a sleeve grabs the tape and places it over to a shelf full of tapes. "Well, girls? That's what was on," Blossom says turning around to her sisters. , Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all laugh in joy. The Professor is seen leaning over the couch watching his girls laugh happily as the world is saved once and for all.

* * *

And so... for the FIRST TIME EVER... the world... is saved... thanks to... the Powerpuff League! Bane, the most feared villain of the world, is forever perished and nothing more is ever heard of him again...

THE END

* * *

How'd you like the story? I sure hoped you liked it. Please review and post any comments on the story. I'd appreciate it very much if you let me know how I'm doing on these fan fic series. Anyways, I'm going to write more fan fics in the future but probably mini-series. They'd be continued from this saga... the Bane Saga, although I won't be sending them in daily. Anyways, post some comments in the reviews. I'd be really happy to find out how you think about the series (even if you didn't like them).

Cya!

[end of file]

****

Note: If you do review this chapter, please place something like (chapter 15) in the actual review since there's all this confusion going around. I'm only asking as a favor. Thank you.


End file.
